Corrupt
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal is kidnapped, Peter comes to the rescue and is hurt. The bad guy is dead or is he? Whump, angst, hurt comfort, spoilers for all seasons, supernatural/paranormal elements and general chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Neal felt the impact as he hit the concrete, the base of his skull thudding against the hard surface. He was stunned, eyes rolling back as he tried to keep conscious. There was a vague sense that someone was nearby, the sound of something that would normally make him freeze echoing off the walls of the empty warehouse.

"Stupid snitch! You should have thought twice before trying to con me..."

He was helpless, lying stunned on the cold, dusty floor. His eyes rolled back and focused on metal pointed down at him, hard steely green eyes burning their anger into him as a finger pulled back slowly on the trigger. Neal knew he was a dead man, pure and simple as he stared back into an emotionless face.

"**FBI! DROP YOUR WEAPON!**"

Neal turned his eyes to see Jones and Diana along with several other agents surrounding them. They were heavily armed but the gunman continued to smile, pulling the trigger back till...

There was a report but Neal didn't feel it, eyes shut tight but opening again when he felt someone nudge him. He jerked away but it was Jones crouched there when he opened his eyes again. The agent was placing his jacket under his head, trying to make him comfortable when Neal's glance moved to another figure not so far away.

"Pe... ter. Knox... shot him."

They had come in together but something had gone horribly wrong and Kenneth Knox had shot Peter then shoved Neal to the cement. The con hadn't had time to check on his friend as Jones nodded back and went to take a peek. Neal managed to push himself to his feet, stumbling towards where he had last seen his partner and friend. Peter lay still on the cold cement, his head slumped loosely to one side as Jones and another agent approached. Smoke wafted from the pistol next to Peter's right hand as they checked for a pulse.

"He's not breathing. No pulse. Someone call a bus!"

Jones put his gun away, quickly starting CPR on the agent while the others turned and checked for accomplices but Knox had been alone. He had gotten the jump on them both but he had done it single-handed. Neal's head ached as he stood there and watched Jones breathing for the agent, another agent performing chest compressions. Nothing seemed to be happening as Neal's eyes moved back towards Diana and the others remarking on Knox being dead. He felt a chill as if someone had opened a door directly to Winter. Neal shivered slightly just as he heard a gasp of breath and saw Jones looking relieve.

"Peter's back!"

Neal felt relief, crouching down beside the still unconscious agent as two medics came quickly over and began to check the vitals of the agent and gently rolled him onto a gurney. Neal asked to go along, a third medic checking the bump on the back of his head as they headed for the ambulance waiting outside. Jones followed along, telling Neal to call once they reached the hospital. He nodded tiredly as the ambulance doors were shut and the bus started on its journey. Neal held onto Peter's hand, hoping for a reaction when he felt that cold chill again, the agent's hand squeezing his.

"Peter?"

He watched the agent start to rouse some, face contorting a bit as if he were in pain or struggling against something. It confused Neal until he felt the hand squeeze his tighter, he winced, brown eyes suddenly staring up at him.

"_Ne... al..._"

The voice was faint as he moved closer to hear.

"What is it Peter?"

He waited for his friend to speak when he heard something that made him pull away.

"_You should have thought twice before trying to con me... Snitch._"

Neal didn't know what to think as Knox's words left Peter's lips, a cold emotionless glance making the agent's brown eyes look almost hazel green in the half light of the ambulance. He wasn't sure what just happened as Peter passed out again. The medics didn't seem to notice anything unusual and slowly the chill dissipated as the agent relaxed, the ambulance continuing towards its destination.

**()()()**

It was several hours later that Neal found himself sleeping on the sofa in Peter's room. The knock to his head had been x-rayed and examined in the ER by a doctor who told him he was fine. They couldn't find any signs of damage but that he might have a slight concussion at worse. He didn't want to be admitted but was still worrying about Peter. Knox had shot the agent at close range but Peter had a vest on. The bullet had penetrated the vest enough it stuck through into his chest half way through the Kevlar. He'd lost some blood but the impact had been what caused the most damage. He had some fractured ribs and a concussion that caused the doctor some worry. If the agent had stopped breathing then something was wrong and they needed to watch him closely. Neal asked to stay in the same room if he could and the doctor agreed so they could observe his head wound as well.

Elizabeth stepped out of the room around 9 PM to get some air and coffee. She offered to get Neal something but he was too tired to do much as she let them both rest and left the room. He wanted to do more but his head was aching some from the impact despite the pills the hospital gave him. He hoped Peter was feeling better as he settled onto the sofa and soon fell asleep. It wasn't long before he had a nightmare about what had happened.

_Neal had left the FBI offices to go on a coffee run. He entered the elevator and pushed for the lobby. About half way down the doors opened and another man in what appeared to be a maintenance suit slowly walked in with a rolling yellow bucket and mop. Neal moved aside to give the man room as the doors shut again and the car started moving downwards again. It wasn't long before something drew his attention to the custodian and Knox's face looked back at him. The man was supposed to be in lock up but here he was next to Caffrey and he wasn't sure how to react._

"_**Something the matter, sir?"**_

_The consultant shook his head as he pulled himself back together. He could handle this but he was alone and nobody knew what was going on._

"_**Just realized I left my keys back up in my office."**_

_Neal reached to push the 21st floor again so he could get off and call for help when he found himself pressed heavily up against the glossy metal walls of the elevator, a mop handle choking him as not so white teeth smiled back._

"_**Don't think I know a snitch when I see one, Caffrey? We're going down together and you're going to act normal so no one gets hurt, ok?"**_

_Neal could barely nod, his face turning a purplish color in the reflection of the walls as the elevator started to get closer to the lobby. The mop pulled away and he was able to breath, collapsing to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Someone pulled him up by the collar and he heard the cocking of a gun in the small space._

"_**Act normal, Snitch! Wouldn't want to kill any of these agents you've made nice with."**_

_The man was insane, grabbing him by the arm and whispering urgently before the doors opened._

"_**Meet me by the doors in five minutes or I shoot everyone in this lobby. Don't think I won't"**_

_The man grinned a yellowed smile at him as he straightened his tie and clothes and nodded. The doors opened up to show two guards and a receptionist at the front desk. They both turned as Caffrey walked out, smiling slightly at him, one of the two guards nodding in acknowledgment as the other one left for a back room. The receptionist smiled brightly as he did the same back and tried to be normal, eyes looking back only slightly at the now empty elevator. The doors shut and he tried to think back to how the man had gone without anyone seeing him. Knox must have skills he didn't know about but could make great use of if he had to disappear. He pulled out his phone enough to text Peter a quick SOS before exiting the building and looking around. People passed the building on the sidewalk, cars and taxis driving quickly by but no sign of Knox. Neal felt a sense of relief, heading back inside when he heard someone cock a gun behind him._

"_**Where are you going, Snitch?"**_

_Neal froze, seeing the reflection of yellow teeth and Knox's greenish eyes in the glass doors. The receptionist inside was busy talking to someone on the phone, the guard turned away and looking at a roster clipboard. The con was trapped as he turned and looked at the man manipulating him. Pedestrians passed by without looking at them but he could see the glimmer in Knox's eyes._

"_**All I have to do is start shooting."**_

_He was stuck as Neal went the way Knox pointed and they crossed the street and disappeared down the block. He wasn't sure where they were going till he saw the empty building ahead and knew. It was an older building recently taken over by a huge corporation and being renovated into apartments for the new age yuppie crowd. Neal felt his heart sink as Knox led him inside._

"_**Neal Caffrey... who would have thought that was your real name. I was told you were a genius but you'd have to be to catch me. Nobody's ever caught me and I was falling for your Halden alibi. You're very good but with me... you'll be better."**_

_He wasn't sure what to take that line as. It was both curious and ominous all at once. Did the man think he was going to work with him? He had to be insane! Neal hoped Peter understood his distress call and had the cavalry coming. He was certain he had little time._

"_**Take the call, Caffrey. I know you sent an SOS."**_

_Neal blinked, looking up at the man. He didn't even have the phone on vibrate but somehow the man knew his cell was on. Lucky guess he thought as he pulled out his cell and glanced to see a reply. Knox laughed._

"_**I have eyes in the back of my head... Stay put!"**_

_Knock grinned oddly at him, disappearing a moment as Neal felt himself shivering from fear. The man had a way to unnerve him even when he'd help catch him there had been something that made him feel cold in the man's presence. He couldn't explain it but the vibe was strong and told him to stay away. He started to walk away quietly towards a far door when someone popped out behind a pillar and grabbed him._

"_**Neal. It's me!"**_

_Peter stood there, gun in hand and smiling in relief. Neal wanted to collapsed but they had to get out before the man returned._

"_**He's dangerous, Peter. We have to get out of here!"**_

_The agent was nodding at him when he heard the shot and felt himself pushed aside. There was a loud thunk as if someone had shot at a pillow, Peter flying backwards from the gun blast. Neal moved to help him when he was yanked back by the collar, a hand over his mouth._

"_**Not so quick, Snitch. We still have a partnership to iron out."**_

_Those yellow teeth smiled coldly at him before green eyes seemed to blaze feverishly through the consultant._

"_**Knox never knew what hit him when we met. He thought I was just another partner. Didn't you find it odd that his MO changed so suddenly?"**_

_Neal didn't quite understand what was going on till he was dragged some feet away at gun point and Knox shoved him to the cement. His head hit the concrete hard, stunning the consultant._

"_**Stupid snitch! You should have thought twice before trying to con me..."**_

_Neal gazed up into glittering cold green eyes... The man's face fuzzed out slightly overhead as he was only just aware that the trigger was being pulled back. There was a report and suddenly he felt a pressure in his chest, face flushing with the effort as he tried to breath. He was struggling for air when the scene faded..._

Neal found himself gazing up at a fuzzy figure, his vision fading some as he felt a hand over his nose and mouth, nostrils pinched shut and someone holding him down. His arms were pinned to his sides as someone straddled him with their knees, the figure slowly coming into focus. It was Peter Burke.

**()()()**

_Earlier that same day..._

Peter gave a yawn as he pulled the car into the FBI lot, his attention on the drive when he heard his phone ring. He glanced at the dash of his car and saw it was Neal. He was about to answer when he noted it was a text, calling out for the car to read it.

_**Peter... Check my anklet.**_

The agent blinked as he had the car read the text back to him. Was Neal actually asking him to _check_ his anklet? Something was up, the agent calling Jones as he sat parked in the garage.

"_Jones..._"

Peter sighed, wiping at his face tiredly. He had just gotten back from a negotiation he'd helped Ruiz with. He just wanted to sit and rest a bit but Neal was in trouble.

"Burke here. I need to location of Neal if you have it."

He heard the squeak of an office chair and typing before Jones came back.

"_He's down the street at that construction site according to the GPS. Something wrong, Peter?_"

He wasn't sure what was going on but he nodded.

"Maybe... grab a few agents and meet me there."

Peter hung up with Jones as he pulled back out of the garage and headed for the empty construction site across the way. It was just down the block but he might have to make a quick get away. He just hoped whatever was going on wasn't as bad as his gut told him. He found a parking spot across the street and headed for the building. The place was still being renovated so the company hadn't even started making it into apartments yet. It was basically a shell at the moment as they reinforced the old brown stone and tried to make it a bit more modern and hip. Peter had his gun at the ready as he slipped inside underneath a "_caution_" taped opening and entered a wide dusty space. He heard voices not too far away, slipping quietly between columns and fallen debris until he had gotten close enough to identify Neal but not his cohort. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place who else had spoken as he reached out a hand and grasped his partner.

"_Neal. It's me!_"

Peter stood there, gun in hand and smiling in relief. Neal looked like he was ready to collapsed but they had to get out before the man returned.

"_He's dangerous, Peter. We have to get out of here!_"

The agent was nodding at him as he glanced around the apparently empty space. The air seemed to be chillier than it should be, something making the hair on the back of his neck prick up. His gut was telling him they should get the heck out, his hand on Neal's arm leading the young man back towards the exit. They had barely moved when he caught a hint of movement across the way. Peter had little time to react as he first saw then heard the blast, pushing Neal out of the way as something hit him hard in the chest. There was a loud _thunk_ as if someone had shot at a pillow, Peter flying backwards from the gun blast as he felt horrible pain and a terrible concussion as his head hit the cement floor. He was stunned, the breath literally knocked out of him as he stared blankly upwards. He was only just aware of someone moving near him before his vision began to fade. He was starting to pass out but something kept him from doing so. Someone spoke, a cold dark voice filling the room.

"Not so quick, Snitch. We still have a partnership to iron out."

Peter heard those words, the beating of his heart filling his head so that he could only just hear them. They seemed to echo eerily in the space but there was more to it. He sensed that coldness growing stronger as he lifted his head and looked across the room. Two figures stood some feet away, his mind still coming back to itself as he took in what was going on.

"Knox never knew what hit him when we met. He thought I was just another partner. Didn't you find it odd that his MO changed so suddenly?"

Peter could see Neal fall to the ground, the other figure standing over him with something in hand. He heard the cocking of a weapon, the sound reverberating throughout. His chest was hurting more, body succumbing to the injury but he had to do something, his right hand lifting up...

"Stupid snitch! You should have thought twice before trying to con me..."

There was a single report, Peter uncertain where it had come from as he fell back to the ground and felt his body growing colder. He gasped for breath but there was none as he felt a dark shadow fall over him. Green eyes glowed eerily above him as the room began to fade to gray and finally black.

_You'll do for now..._

The voice was cold and filled him with dread as his body felt like he was being dunked into an icy bath. He couldn't breath for a moment, heart stopping as the voice continued to talk to him, mocking him as it took over his mind and he felt himself pushed further into the darkness.

_Why save him? He's nothing but a thorn in your side, Peter. Nothing but a snitch to his own kind._

He heard the voice talking to him, saying things about Neal that weren't true. Maybe Neal had bothered him a few times, made him angry but he would never give up on him. They were partners... they were...

_Friends? How can a con and a Fed be friends? Don't fool yourself Peter. I'm just your conscious speaking the truth. You'd be a lot better off without his prissy ass getting into trouble. He's more work than he's worth. He'll never change..._

Peter fought to ignore the voice but it was enveloping his very thoughts and soon he found himself almost nodding at the words. Neal had been trouble. He'd almost lost his badge more times than he could count since the con had become his partner. Elizabeth and himself had been in danger more times than he could count from things associated with Neal's past. Flashes of their time on the music box and Kate's death flew through his mind and he felt anger fill him until he thought he would explode.

_That's it. Anger is good for the soul... well my soul._

The voice laughed. Knox's voice was in his head but he no longer identified it as such. It had become his voice now as he found himself imagining getting rid of his consultant for good. Neal was nothing but trouble.

_Squeeze a little harder, Peter. Just keep him still, I'll do the rest._

Peter didn't understand what the voice meant but he felt himself holding something down. He was kneeling over something that moved and rocked until finally he found himself awake and kneeling on a sofa. It wasn't his sofa and he didn't recognize the room. Where was he? What had he just been thinking about? The sofa continued to squirm underneath his weight, his hands gripping something in them until he glanced downwards.

_Neal?_

The con lay there beneath his weight, Peter's knees pinning the young man's arms to his sides as his hands held the con's nose and mouth shut. Neal's face was reddish, almost violet as the young man began to succumb to Peter's hold. The agent let go as he realized what was going on and slid off of the young man in horror. Peter scooted away, seeing Neal slump over on the sofa before a wheezy cough erupted from his lips and he fell into a coughing fit.

_What was he doing? _

Peter just stared at his partner and friend uncertain why he had been trying to suffocate him. He'd been at an abandoned building with Neal and then... his mind went blank. He felt someone looking at him, blue eyes staring back at him curiously as Neal coughed out: _Peter... Why?_

He didn't know what to say, his mind a blur of fuzzy thoughts and images he didn't understand. Someone had been there talking to him, telling him things and now he couldn't think straight as the pain of his injuries began to hit him full force. Neal kept looking at him as the young man continued to try and catch his breath, face flushed and frightened if not stricken. _Betrayed_ is all he could come up with as a word to describe what he saw from his friend. Peter was supposed to uphold the law and protect as well as show Neal the right way of things and instead he had waken up trying to kill him.

Peter couldn't answer the _why_ as his injuries and pain roared back into life and he collapsed to the floor. His body felt cold again, someone grasping at his throat as they knelt beside him. They were a ghost but they seemed like so much more as those green eyes glittered down at him.

_Next time, Peter. He won't be so lucky..._

**()()()**

Neal was breathing hard, choking for air when he coughed and wheezed. The weight was off of him and his nose and mouth were open and gasping for much needed oxygen. His eyes were closed, mind trying to think back to what he'd seen. He had been dreaming about what happened, Knox with the gun over him and the shot that killed the crook. Knox was dead but he'd felt him nearby. That vibe he'd had, the chill in the air had continued on and now...

Peter had been over him, holding his nose and mouth closed, knees pinning the consultant in place. It was hard to believe but he'd seen it, head turning to find the agent who should have been in a hospital bed scooting away from him with a combination of fear and confusion. Neal just stared at the man who had come to his rescue any number of times and trusted him despite everything. He felt betrayed but more than that he felt insecure if his mentor was trying to kill him.

_Peter, why?_

He kept wheezing and coughing, mouthing the words at the agent, his friend and partner until Peter seemed to collapsed back onto the floor and pass out. Neal rolled off the sofa and onto the floor, crawling forward as he coughed and hacked, still trying to catch his breath. He checked his friend for a pulse and found a rapid yet steady one, shallow breath indicating Peter was alive. Beads of sweat covered Peter's forehead but he wasn't feverish. Neal waited till he could breath a bit better before he stood and moved to the nurse call button. Elizabeth still hadn't returned but she said she might run some errands before coming back. She had needed to bring some clothing for both herself and Peter and a bag for Neal. He'd told her not to worry about him but she did and it had warmed his heart. Elizabeth should not have had to worry about him. Peter should be her only concern but she had come to care for him and he for her. They were friends and sometimes he confided in her what he couldn't with Peter. She was his go between when things were tough and she was his little warning voice when he'd gone too far. Elizabeth was the peacekeeper and Neal was thankful for her presence. How could he tell her about this? He stood and walked over to the sofa, pulling off a cushion and placing it beneath Peter's head, laying his jacket over the agent. The door opened soon after and a nurse walked inside glancing between him and the patient on the floor.

"What happened?"

He watched her pull out her cell and page someone else as she moved forward to check Peter. Neal shrugged.

"I woke up and he was there on the floor. I don't know what happened. I tried to lift him but I was afraid to pull his stitches."

The nurse nodded, both turning as three others showed up, male orderlies who moved closer to help lift up Peter and place him back up on the bed.

"Dr. Alcott said you were staying for observation. I can send him in if you like since he will have to take a look at your partner."

Neal nodded hoping to find a reason for what happened. Peter wouldn't hurt him, he knew that so why had he been trying to suffocate him?

"I'll wait outside if you want."

He didn't want to leave but he needed air, exiting as the nurse nodded back at him. They were reinserting the IVs and monitors when he heard a cough and saw Elizabeth there.

"Neal, you ok?"

The con saw the overnight bags in her hands and something else that looked and smelled like food. Elizabeth smiled curiously at him but he wasn't sure how to act after what happened. He didn't want to tell her anything was wrong as he reached to help her out. Neal took both bags from her as he moved to a nearby seat and placed them on the floor. He took one of the two bags, a nice leather satchel he had left with the Burkes just the other night when he was staying over to help Peter with the case against Knox. He felt her hand on his arm, turning to find El staring at him curiously.

"Don't lie to me Neal..."

Their eyes met and he knew he had to tell her something, anything but to tell her the truth?

"The doctor and nurses are inside with Peter. I woke up and found him on the floor. I called the nurses when he wasn't responding."

He had told her as much as he thought she could handle, leaving out the worse of it. Neal would figure out what was going on soon enough. Peter had looked horrified at what he'd done, if he'd known what it was he was doing but Neal didn't think he had. Elizabeth nodded back, face paling at what he said.

"Did he fall out of bed? I don't understand..."

A nurse walked out at that moment, the one who had come when Neal had tried to make the agent comfortable. She saw both of them as Elizabeth walked over and talked to her about Peter. Neal wiped tiredly at his face, looking around for a water fountain. He was feeling a bit thirsty, throat hurting from what happened. He walked a few feet away to a small metal fountain and took a sip. Something caught his eye as he leaned over the metal water fountain and sipped at the cool liquid. He stood up and stared, the figure smiling back at him as if they were real. Knox? But he was dead!

Neal blinked, wiping at his eyes but seeing the figure plain as day at the end of the hallway smiling that cold evil grin at him, green eyes glittering in challenge. Knox was still alive? Neal moved forward slowly at first then faster as the figure turned around the corner at the end of the corridor. Neal started to run after him until he found himself facing an open elevator, Knox smiling that yellowish smile back at him.

"Room for one more... snitch."

Neal started to move forward when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him back. He turned to find Elizabeth Burke standing there staring at him.

"Neal... what are you doing?"

He blinked back at her uncertain what she meant until he turned back around towards the elevator and felt the color drain from his face. There was nothing there, open doors revealing an empty shaft. There had been yellow caution tape over the opening but it had been cut and hung loosely around the doors. Neal took a few shaky steps backwards. He'd almost walked right into an open shaft but he could have sworn that Knox was there goading him inside, tempting him to enter.

"Neal?"

He turned and realized Elizabeth was still holding him, her hand grasping his arm firmly but gently as she gazed into his eyes. She looked as scared as he felt.

"I'm ok. I... I think I'm going home. Will you be ok?"

She looked at him curiously but nodded, her hand slowly letting go of his arm as she relaxed.

"They said Peter's stabilized. They think he may have been sleepwalking. You sure you're ok, Neal?"

He gave a quick sidelong glance at the elevator shaft before he nodded.

"Just need to clean up and rest. I'll be back. Promise."

Elizabeth smiled softly at him as they walked back and Neal grabbed up his bag. She hugged him softly as he tried to hide the fear he felt at what had almost happened.

"Take care of yourself, Neal."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _A little story that's been mulling in my brain and had placed in my Menagerie story as a work in progress. I might be slow with updates until I get some other projects done and my computer acts nicer. Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Neal sat in the cab thinking about what happened, eyes partially closed as he slumped against the back door and stared out at the city. He hadn't been hallucinating. He couldn't have! Knox had been there in the hospital plain as day and yet he knew what he'd seen had been some kind of illusion. He thought back to Knox when he'd caught him in the elevator at the bureau. The man had seemed to vanish into thin air when the guards and receptionist had watched Neal pass by. The con had turned and seen no sign of the crook till suddenly he was there on the street, gun in hand. When Peter had found him in the abandoned building, Knox had simply vanished then reappeared, shooting the agent before all hell broke loose.

"We're here..."

Neal looked up, wiping tiredly at his eyes as he paid the driver and exited. He hefted his bag up over his shoulder and walked the few yards to June's front door. It was just after 11 PM now as he opened up the house with his passkey. He heard movement from the dining room as he headed into the large foyer in the dimly lit house and caught a glimpse of someone ahead.

"Neal? I was wondering who was coming in so late. Are you ok?"

He'd forgotten about his injuries but realized she couldn't see them in the dim light as he nodded with his usual smile.

"I'm ok. I hope I didn't wake you."

She shook her head, a cup of tea on the dining table as he took note of the room and realized she must have been up reading or maybe waiting for him. Sometimes he thought June worried about him as she had Byron if not her own children. It made him feel uncomfortable in some ways and yet comforted in others. Nobody had ever bothered to wait for him or care enough to do so in his youth. She gently touched his arm and he winced some but not obviously so. He'd hidden the pain from Elizabeth as well, smiling that Caffreyesque way of his.

"No dear. I was just finishing up a game of Parcheesi with Mozz."

Neal blinked and wondered what Mozz was doing here so late. Something must be up if his friend was hanging out at June's. They both started up the stairs, chit chatting as they went. He told her about Peter, June patting him on the shoulder, a frown touching her lips.

"I'm so sorry. How is Elizabeth taking it?"

He sighed uncertain what to say as he thought about what he hadn't told El. He wouldn't break the silence yet.

"I stayed as long as I could to comfort her but I was thinking I needed to come here and clean up considering."

Neal was still unnerved by the whole day and its events. Something felt very wrong even now but his mind couldn't comprehend what or why yet, the ache from his own injuries bothering him. He heard June cluck her tongue in a comforting manner as they opened up the door to his rooms and he found Mozzie sitting at the dining table with a glass of wine. The little guy looked at him curiously.

"The prodigal con returns. Greetings!"

He sounded a bit drunk, unusual for Mozzie even on a bad day but Neal nodded tiredly as he dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to pour himself a glass. His friend watched him as June excused herself to grab some snacks. She closed the door behind her and Mozzie spoke up.

"I thought we were going to see that movie down the street..."

He sounded a bit less drunk now, petulance lacing his tone as he stood and joined Neal by the kitchenette. Neal shrugged, holding back a wince. Mozzie didn't seem to notice as he grabbed a hold of Neal's arm a little tighter than he meant to, pain radiating up the con's arm where he couldn't hide it making his friend look at him curiously.

"Neal, what's wrong with your arm?"

Mozzie was staring at him with concern now but he didn't want to worry him as he moved away from the sink leaving the glass and bottle.

"Nothing. I may have been pushed around a little today by a suspect. Nothing I can't handle. Peter..."

He didn't want to think about Peter but Mozzie was blocking him now so he finished up.

"Peter's in the hospital. He came to my rescue but he was shot. Elizabeth's with him now."

He left it at that as he moved around his friend and headed into the back hallway to the closet to hang up his clothes and grab some clean ones. Mozzie followed him like a shadow.

"There's something you're not telling me, Neal. Spill it!"

Neal didn't want to go into detail but Mozzie was obviously worried.

"Knox... he got away and somehow I ended up in an elevator with him. He took me prisoner and Peter came to my rescue."

He sighed on the last part unhappy with the results but what could he do. What's done is done. He couldn't change the past. Mozzie gently tugged on his sleeve this time till Neal turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry about the Suit. So what about Knox?"

Mozzie had been helping with the case to some degree without being directly involved. The little guy had known a few things Neal didn't about Knox and his connections underground. It had helped him to get close to the criminal in ways that he might not otherwise have been able to. Unfortunately for him, Knox had wanted to see him dead despite asking him to join him. Maybe it was some sick initiation? Neal heard a cough and realized he'd never answered his friend.

"He's dead."

He heard a sigh of relief from the con and felt a light pat on his back.

"Probably for the best from what I heard of him. What's this?"

Neal had pulled off his shirt as they stood there revealing several bruises where Peter had pinned him down on the sofa. Mozzie didn't seem to think much about them other than to curse softly something about Knox under his breath. Neal didn't want to explain about Peter and what happened yet till he had figured it out himself but apparently that's not what Mozzie was asking about as the little guy took his wrist in his hands.

"I don't remember you having a tattoo much less a birthmark here. Something you forget to tell me?"

He looked down at what Mozzie was looking at to see the light indention of something that appeared to be a faded illustration just under his skin. On first glance it might appear to be a fading bruise but on closer examination it seemed to be a very light image of a yin yang type symbol. Neal held it up to his eyes for a closer examination and noted the white part was more apparent than the dark as if someone had left the other side blank.

"Maybe I leaned up against something and it left a mark. I need to take a shower."

He pulled some clean clothes from the closet shelves as Mozzie nodded and left him alone. He heard the door shut to the main room and walked down the small private hallway to the bathroom. He finished undressing as he turned the water to the hottest he could stand and stepped inside. His head still ached from the hit to the floor at the construction site but the heat of the water helped to ease his aches and pains some as he closed his eyes and tried to think of nothing at all. A cold unyielding laugh echoed around him suddenly.

_Your Fed friend thinks he can protect you. Once he sees my side of things we can do what I meant to do._

Neal opened his eyes and glanced around. He was alone with the spray of water but he had heard Knox's voice clear as day. He wiped at his face as he closed his eyes again and finished washing up, relaxing as best he could. He was tired and partially concussed which was probably making him hear things. That's all it was. It was stress. He turned off the water and dried off, pulling on a pair of clean boxers and a tee as he wrapped his robe around him, staring at himself in the mirror. It had only been a six hours since the incident with Knox but he still felt skittish. His face looked drawn and pale, bags under his eyes and a tenseness to his features. He though he saw some fear there despite his usual mask but it was probably more worry and concern about Peter and what happened earlier in the evening. He still had to think what had made the agent do what he had. He glanced at the bruises on his arms and the small indention that looked like a fading tattoo.

"Neal you almost done in there?"

He heard Mozzie calling him from down the hallway as he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and padded out of the bathroom and back into his own space. June sat at the table where the Parcheesi board sat, a cup of tea next to her. She shivered slightly.

"There's a draft in here. Mozzie, would you please close the terrace door?"

The little guy complied as he finished closing up the French doors and rejoined her at the game board. She smiled, rolling the dice as Neal watched them playing. He had picked up his glass of wine now full and sipped at it as he watched the game. It ended fairly quickly.

"Looks like I won, Dante."

Mozzie was looking at the board curiously, sadly almost as he sighed.

"Best two out of three?"

June smiled but gave a little motion of yawning. It was late and she was doing her best to be a good hostess.

"Maybe tomorrow. There are some blankets and sheets in the closet if you need them Mozzie. Good night."

She smiled at them both, taking her tea cup with her as she exited the room, closing the door behind her. Neal stifled a yawn as he moved towards his bed and sat on the edge. Mozzie followed, pacing before him.

"Now that June is gone, tell me everything about what happened with Knox."

Neal glanced up at his friend but he was too exhausted to think straight. It was nearly 1 am now and he just wanted to sleep.

"Tomorrow, Mozz. I told you the most of it already."

He started to curl up under the covers as Mozzie nodded, moving to the couch and sitting down.

"Fine but I'm sleeping over to be sure you tell me everything. Night Neal."

The younger man nodded as he rolled over onto his side away from his friend. His eyes closed almost immediately as his body relaxed and he was deep asleep. His mind started to mold the black void of sleep to that of a darker more insidious place he hadn't thought about in a long time.

_Neal glanced around realizing what he was dreaming of. He felt strangely conscious as he glanced around at the dimly lit space, a cold feeling making him shiver. There was an echoing of footsteps drawing closer to where he sat, the bunk hard and cold beneath him. Neal glanced down to find he was wearing his own pajamas as the figure of a guard appeared before him through the bars of his prison cell. The man's face was cast in shadow and barely discernible if any as they spoke._

_**Welcome to your new home.**_

_Neal felt nauseated at the thought of being back in prison till he realized there was another figure the guard was talking to. Was he getting a roommate? Where were they were going to fit the new person when his cell was too small as it was? The barred door slid aside as the new prisoner who was slightly taller than himself with brown hair was eased forward. For a moment he saw their face and gasped._

_**Peter?**_

_Neal didn't understand what was going on. Why would Peter be in prison? The agent was pushed into the cell, the barred door closing behind him as he looked around the small space. Another bunk was suddenly there opposite Neal's, Peter moving to sit on it, a look of shock on his face as he glanced blankly around him as if he'd just waken up to a nightmare. Neal wasn't sure what to make of his friend's reaction as he reached out to touch him. Peter jerked away, turning to look around._

_**Who's there?**_

_Peter didn't seem to see him but he'd felt his touch. Neal spoke quietly._

_**Peter it's me, Neal. What are you doing here?**_

_Peter's eyes flicked around the dimly lit space, expression nervous and frightened but he seemed to be listening to something else. Neal reached out to grasp the agent's shoulder when he felt a cold chill between them, the darkness deepening. Peter jumped at the touch._

_**Who's there? Guard?**_

_Peter called out again, standing up as he moved to the bars and glanced out Neal watching him curiously as he stood and reached for his friend._

_**Peter?**_

_He wanted his friend to acknowledge him, see that he was there. The dream just felt too real for him to ignore as he touched Peter's shoulder with a gentle squeeze. The agent stiffened, turning to see who was there but seeing nobody as Neal stood there and watched those worried brown eyes stare through him. It unnerved him to think he was invisible but it was just a dream wasn't it? Neal wondered if he could find another way to communicate as he noticed a pencil on a small desk in the cell and used it to tap a quick message on the wall. At first he wasn't certain if Peter heard, the sounds of people telling him to shut up evident from the outer cells (the dream was a bit too accurate) before he noted the intent gaze of his friend listening._

_**Neal? Neal are you next door?**_

_The agent had heard him as he started to tap out another message but felt that coolness again, the darkness swallowing him up until his breath felt as if it were sucked out of his very lungs. Neal gasped without a sound, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water but without even a wheeze._

_**You can't free him like that, Caffrey. You're two sides of the same coin but you're the one I wanted.**_

_Knox's voice oozed through the darkness like oil slicked on water. He felt nauseated despite his inability to breath, hands grasping and clawing at something he couldn't see as Neal tried to get a hold._

_**I'll get what I want... snitch!**_

_Neal felt the darkness cover him like a thick piece of plastic laying heavily over his face, a warmth flushing his cheeks, his chest hurting from need of air. He looked up to see the guard over him, face still hidden by the dim light until it was slowly illuminated to show Knox. The crook's hands held his nose and mouth closed as he found himself remembering back to the hospital room. To the side was another figure staring down helplessly at them in shock. It was Peter._

**()()()**

Peter heard voices around him, people talking, the light beeping of some sort of machine and then a quiet sigh of breath as the sounds drifted away to a single. His eyes flicked open, staring up at the plain white ceiling above as he tried to figure out if he was truly awake. It felt as if he was holding his breath and slowly he gave a quiet gasp, the sigh he'd heard mimicking him as he sensed movement to his right.

"Peter? Hon..."

His eyes moved slowly to his right to find a blurry face that slowly focused to that of his wife. Elizabeth was smiling, a tired look on her face as she grasped his hand in hers and reached over to kiss him. He opened his mouth to speak, a coughing fit hitting him before he could say anything.

"E... El? Where..."

He felt confused about where he was remembering he had received a text from Neal then nothing after that. Elizabeth seemed to understand.

"You're in the hospital. Do you need me to call a nurse?"

She sounded worried but he shook his head, grasping her hand in his to assure his wife if not himself he was really awake. He kept thinking something had happened but what it was he couldn't say.

"How... did I get here, El. What happened?"

Peter had been uncertain how to say his memory was fuzzy but he had to know what happened. El blinked back at him curiously.

"You were shot."

Her voice trailed off as she sniffled slightly, face paling at the memory of something horrific. Peter felt his wife's hand holding his tightly as he tried to reassure her. Had he been shot? He tried to think back but everything following the text from Neal had been blanked out. Trying to remember just made the bit of headache he had worse so he stopped.

"I don't remember... How is Neal?"

Elizabeth wiped at her eyes with her free hand, sniffling a bit more before she answered.

"Good. You saved him but the bullet went through the vest. If you hadn't..."

He watched her rise and remove her hand from his as she walked to the door, stopped and then turned back around.

"Nobody has told me exactly why you were shot other than Neal was in danger I thought you were doing paperwork all day and in meetings."

Peter didn't know what to say, not knowing what happened beyond waking up feeling like he'd been hit by a 2x4 in the right shoulder / upper right chest. The wound ached as he moved, the crinkling of bandages heard as he eased his right arm up onto his chest. His head was aching too, the faint memory of it hitting something hard coming back to him a moment before the image faded.

"I don't know what to tell you, El. I can't remember much of what happened."

He shrugged, closing his eyes despite his concern for his wife and how worried she was over him. He felt so very tired, weak almost as if he had done something draining. Peter felt himself slipping back into the murky depths of his mind but his body was oddly wakeful as something else seemed to take over. He could just sense a hand touch his, something else moving forward that felt cold.

"Peter hon... are you ok?"

He felt his head nod and a smile unlike his usual expression curve his lips.

"I'm fine, El. Could I have a kiss?"

Peter wasn't sure where that came from but maybe it was because he was tired. El complied and he felt his arms grab her a bit more tightly than normal but he wasn't doing it. Peter felt himself pushed further back, held away but still conscious of what was going on as another voice spoke but El didn't seem to notice.

"Honey... you're going to hurt yourself and we're in public!"

She was giggling slightly, almost blushing as if uncertain what he was doing. Peter didn't know what was going on, this other voice speaking for him and yet, Elizabeth seemed to think it was him. Was he hallucinating?

_She's a fiery one, Burke. I think I'm going to have fun being you._

Peter bristled at those words, fighting to get control back till finally he felt himself move forward again, the voice pushed to the side. He was suddenly breathing hard from the mental effort, El looking at him worriedly.

"I'm calling a nurse, Peter."

He nodded, letting go of her hand as the coldness melted away if only for a moment and he felt himself come back. Whatever that had been he was afraid to think about it as he saw Elizabeth reach over to push the nurse call button. He had vague memories of thoughts being in his head he would never think of; Dark ideas he shook away and tried to avoid as El sat back beside him and held his hand.

_When you least suspect it..._

Peter cocked his head to one side, uncertain if he'd heard someone speak but he didn't recognize the voice as Elizabeth spoke to him.

"Honey? What's the matter?"

His eyes met hers and he saw the worry there as he shook his head back. He didn't know what to tell her but for now he would just push the feeling of dread aside.

"Nothing, hon."

**()()()**

Neal was wakened by someone shaking him hard as he gasped and drew a heavy breath. His eyes opened as he sat up with a groan, immediately falling back to his pillows as he turned to see who was shaking him.

"Neal, wake up! Neal!"

Mozzie looked freaked, his hands on Neal's arm and shoulder obviously trying to wake him. The little guy was still fully clothed but had removed his shirt so that he was only wearing a white sleeveless tee pulled out of his pants for comfort's sake. It took a moment for the young man to remember what he was doing. He'd been having a nightmare but he felt like it had been so much more than that, his chest hurting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Let me get you some water. Hold on."

Mozzie moved away, his hands letting go of his arm and shoulder as Neal watched somewhat helplessly. He wheezed ever so slightly as if he'd been running a long race or been holding his breath too long and finally had to let it out. He was reminded of the time Peter and he had been in the vault at Avery's. The air had been thin once the room's security had sucked it all out. His chest hurt like it had then but he was remembering what happened at the hospital with Peter and his dream. He sat up some as Mozzie returned with a glass of water and he managed to take a few sips. His mind was flashing back to the dream and seeing Knox over him, those yellow teeth and gleaming green eyes glittering above him. He could smell the man's breath, that scent of smoker that always turned him off despite his like of fine cigars. This was a darker more pungent aroma that made him think of death.

"Neal? Hey... I'm going to call June."

He saw his friend start to move away but grabbed his arm gently and shook his head.

"I... mm... ff... ine."

Mozzie was looking at him again but still glancing back at the main door as if he was going to sprint for it if Neal let go. Finally Mozz relaxed and sat on the edge of the bed in the semi-darkness as Neal took a bit more of the water and felt his breath return to normal. His pulse was still quick if anything but he could breath again, the dream becoming little more than a memory.

"I thought someone was trying to kill you for a moment when I woke up. I was about to call out when I realized you were in bed dreaming. I tried to wake you but it took some effort. You were really struggling."

Mozzie was looking at him curiously but Neal didn't know what to say. The dream had been odd and what could he say about Peter trying to kill him?

"I don't remember. It was just one of those dreams... I guess. Sorry, Mozz."

The little guy nodded with a frown.

"You know I'm good with dream analysis if you remember any of it. Ok?"

Neal nodded as they started to chit chat a bit before looking a the clock and realizing it was after 3 am and they should probably go back to sleep. Mozzie moved back to the sofa, watching Neal in the dark a while before finally snoring softly as he passed back into sleep. Neal watched his friend and was glad that Mozz had been there to wake him up. Something about the dream bothered him but he didn't know why at the moment. It was fading away but the idea of it stuck with him. Peter had tried to kill him. He had to find out why. The thought kept him awake for a while longer before he finally fell into a restless sleep.

**()()()**

Peter was happy to know that Neal was alright and waiting outside to visit with him. It had barely been 18 hours since his arrival but he was tired of the hospital. He wanted out if he could get it but he was stuck till they thought his concussion and chest wound were healed properly. The nurses and doctor were currently poking and prodding him here and there as Elizabeth waited outside. She peeked inside to see what was taking so long, telling him Neal was waiting to visit before disappearing again. Peter sighed as the examination came to an end and they seemed satisfied with the results.

"Looks like you can go home at the end of the week if not sooner. Just need to take one more MRI to be certain now that you're fully awake. I'll tell your wife she can come back inside, Mr. Burke."

The doctor smiled at him, Peter smiling softly back but feeling like he could use a vacation from this place as the physician left and El walked back inside with Neal in tow. He perked up, Elizabeth nudging the somewhat anxious looking young man towards her husband as she made an excuse about getting coffee and left them alone. Neal never drew closer than behind the chair beside the bed, a strange look of reluctance on the young man's face that made Peter curious.

"Looks like you're ok. How's the head?"

Neal glanced at him with a cautious look before nodding and finally speaking.

"Still a bit sore but ok. How's the chest? Elizabeth said you bruised some ribs?"

Peter nodded, their conversation somewhat stilted compared to their usual candor. There was something missing here that made him feel like Neal was holding back.

"Could be better. I had some blood loss but not enough to be critical. They think the blow to my head is what caused the most problems. Knocked the wind out of me in addition to the bullet hitting me in the chest. Said I could leave at the end of the week if all looks good."

He reached out a hand to his charge and partner and noticed a slight cringe at the motion before Neal moved closer despite some inner turmoil till their hands touched. Peter continued to study his friend until it seemed one of them had to break.

"Peter..."

Neal didn't continue, his voice trailing off some until Peter finally coughed and the younger man continued as if uncertain he wanted to.

"Peter, I... do you remember what happened last night?"

He blinked back at his consultant uncertain what he meant as Peter tried to recall back but only remembered the text message to check Neal's anklet and then nothing. He shook his head.

"No. I remember getting the text to check your anklet and then everything is a blur if not blank. I woke up here this morning and that's all I know. Why do you ask?"

He narrowed his eyes at the younger man, Neal's body language that of someone terrified the more he studied him. Something was very wrong if Neal didn't want to talk to him. This wasn't his usual subterfuge. Something was off. He squeezed Neal's hand but the younger man didn't respond right away.

"Neal if something is the matter, tell me. Is it something to do with what happened yesterday?"

He watched those blue eyes finally look up at him. They seem to be both reassured but still uncertain about something unsaid. The thought of Neal holding back was driving him crazy, something only the con could do but this was more than just lies or half truths, something seemed to be scaring Neal.

"Yes..."

Neal was trailing off again, standing to move away but Peter held firm to his hand stopping the younger man who looked like he wanted to run away. He could sense a trembling there but was uncertain why Neal was afraid.

"Neal just tell me what's wrong. Knox is dead. Jones stopped by and let me know about the parts I didn't remember. Hughes was with him and they filled me in. They're still trying to figure out how he got out of holding..."

He wiped at his face tiredly with his free hand as he started to feel sleepy if not a bit off. It was like earlier with his wife, something seemed to be taking over him as he continued to hold Neal's hand.

"I was sleeping on the sofa in here and... I couldn't breathe. I was having a nightmare about Knox and what happened and I couldn't breathe."

Peter was trying to understand, to listen to what Neal said but his mind was wandering and he felt himself pushed back again. Breathing? Neal said he couldn't breathe? He felt cold, darkness lacing the edges of his sight till Peter sensed another presence and felt himself speaking but it wasn't him. Neal was looking at him now, blue eyes curious and fearful.

"Forgot how to breathe, Caffrey? Funny, I always thought that would be second nature for someone so full of hot air. That silver tongue of yours not flapping enough? I should have squeezed harder..."

The words left his lips with his voice but it wasn't Peter speaking. He felt something pushing him further back from everything till he was merely a witness as this other self took over. Something felt wrong but he couldn't fight it as he watched blue eyes blink and widen.

"Peter? What's wrong with you? Peter..."

He was only vaguely aware that he was now standing, his hand still holding Neal's tightly as the younger man tried to escape but he held on tightly. Neal winced as his grip tightened and a smile crossed Peter's lips. He felt a satisfying feeling of intimidation as he saw the look on Neal's face and pressed a hand over the con's mouth and nose as he twisted the hand he held back behind Neal and held him securely. Someone else was pulling the strings and Peter couldn't fight them as words poured forth that weren't his own.

"Peter's not here right now. He's taking a sabbatical but I'll let him know you didn't mean to stab him."

There was a confused look on Neal's face and then Peter felt something painful in his shoulder, a sharp jagged feeling as he was stabbed by something thin. He looked down to see some kind of a scalpel but he wasn't sure where it had come from. Neal hadn't... no, the young man wouldn't have stabbed him. It was this other self, his mind fuzzy as he tried to hold on to the thought but found his hand twisting the con's arm back further till it popped audibly while his other hand held Neal's nose and mouth shut till they both slid to the ground, this other voice still with him.

"I don't think they'll look kindly on you having hurt your friend and only excuse for being out of prison. Look forward to payback, snitch!"

He watched Neal's face contort with pain from trying to breath but being unable to until the door opened up and Peter felt himself move away from his partner and stagger to whomever was coming inside. It was a nurse.

"Help me! He... he tried to kill me!"

Peter wanted to shake his head, to scream it was a lie but this other part of him was still there in the foreground making all the moves. He couldn't get free and tell the truth as he watched Neal slump to the floor in pain, gasping for breath now but looking guilty despite his innocence. The nurse of course took Peter's side, a dark cold smile lighting up his face when she turned from him to use the phone.

"I'll call security and the doctor. He'll need to look at that wound. Sit over here while I check your injuries."

Peter nodded at the young woman but inwardly he was screaming for her not to listen to him. He thought this felt familiar. Something about holding his hand over Neal's face was familiar as he tried to take back control of his body. The nurse was examining him, phone in hand as she talked to someone else.

_Neal didn't do this. He didn't hurt me! Don't listen to..._

He felt himself choking, a darkness swallowing him up until he started to fade and disappear. Peter saw two glittering green eyes in the darkness and those yellowed teeth of Knox's and then he knew but it was too late. His memory was returning but not soon enough.

_I'm going to make sure he doesn't have a friend in the world and then we'll continue what was started. You'll be my conduit, Peter._

Peter tried to swim out of the darkness and back to the light but Knox pushed him back further till he was choking and gasping. He faded further till finally he was nothing more than a thought and everything went black.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Sorry for the delay. Having both PC and Internet issues and work has been busy or I'd do more from there._


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Elizabeth returned to find chaos around her husband's room as she rounded the corner and noticed not just Jones and Diana but Hughes with some other higher ups in the FBI food chain standing around looking grim. Someone she couldn't quite see was sitting in the corner outside on a chair as the two younger agents seemed to be talking to Hughes who just threw up his hands and barked some orders at them until they lifted the figure up and started to lead them away. She was trying to tell who it was as the group parted. They were cuffed, dark hair falling over their face messily as he was led away.

_Neal?_

Why was Neal being led away in cuffs? She noticed one of his arms sagged a bit too much despite being cuffed and the agents seemed to be holding up his weight as they walked away. He hadn't seen her but she started to walk faster towards the group when Hughes turned and noticed her, a flush coming to his cheeks.

"Reese... why are Jones and Diana taking Neal away? What happened?"

She was looking at the partially opened door to Peter's room and turned to enter before her husband's boss could stop her. El was already inside when she saw the blood on the floor, small droplets but enough to make her gasp when she saw Peter laying apparently sleeping on the bed. His shoulder was freshly bandaged but still partially bloodied where the hospital robe had sat over the wound. The nurses were hurrying around with the doctor looking over her husband as she moved closer.

"What happened? Peter?"

Her voice cracked as the doctor turned to talk to her, his face as comforting as it could be. She grasped Peter's hand in her own as the doctor motioned for her to sit.

"Mrs. Burke... your husband is stable. We stopped the bleeding and were able to stitch the wound shut. He lost very little blood but we will have to keep him here a few days longer while he heals."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, turning as the door opened and Hughes stepped inside. The agent and doctor gave each other a particular look before he nodded and gently patted El's arm.

"He's resting. If you need anything, push the nurse call."

Something was up if the doctor was leaving at Hughes' insistence and there had been no words. A cold feeling fell over her and she wanted to wake up her husband and find out why he was hurt and especially why Neal had been dragged away in chains. The nurses left soon after and as they did Reese leaned on the door before he finally moved towards her.

"Elizabeth... I'm guessing the doctor told you about Peter?"

She shook her head, holding Peter's hand in her own and feeling stressed. This was supposed to be a calm moment. Neal and Peter had been chatting and she had gone to get coffee hoping to come back to find them talking as they usually did. Her mind went back to seeing the young man taken away in cuffs by two of his colleagues and wondered what could have happened.

"No but he told me that they stopped the bleeding and he's stable. Reese, tell me what happened. Why was Neal taken away in cuffs and why is my husband hurt?"

Her voice rose from stress more than anger but she _was_ angry. Peter was supposed to be out at the end of the week but instead he was hurting more and his partner had been taken into custody for something she didn't understand. She hadn't been gone but 20 minutes so her mind couldn't fathom what could have occurred in such a short time. She looked up to see Reese had pulled a chair beside her and sat down. He looked as if he wasn't sure how to tell her something.

"Just tell me what happened Reese. Please."

He nodded back, licking his lips before he finally spoke.

"We're not sure exactly what happened. One of the nurses who came to check on Peter called security and said that she found him stabbed by a scalpel and... Peter said Caffrey had done it."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, all the color fading from her face. Neal stabbed Peter? There wasn't... he wouldn't... it didn't make any sense to her why this would happen. There had been no provocation as she tried to think back to how Neal was acting when she met him earlier outside Peter's room. He had seemed a bit nervous about something but she had put it down to worry about how Peter was doing. He was the most gentle person she knew. It made absolutely no sense that he would stab her husband.

"There has to be a mistake! Why would Neal hurt Peter? Why would Peter say Neal hurt him? Something is wrong here, Reese. You know this isn't right!"

She wanted to see the surveillance footage if there was any but Reese held up a hand.

"We have the nurse's word that Peter was stabbed and he did say Neal did it. I can't confirm it directly as your husband was unconscious when we arrived but the nurse has been checked out and so far it looks like it may have happened as she told it. Once Peter wakes up we can take his statement for our own records but the security guard that showed up also says Peter told him Neal hurt him. I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

El wanted to cry but everything seemed so twisted and off. Neal wasn't violent and he wasn't a killer. Peter treated Neal like family so why did he say what he'd said? Her chest hurt as she tried to process it all.

"I just don't understand, Reese. Neal... you know he isn't violent. Something else has to be going on here. What did he say happened?"

The agent stood and wiped at his face a moment as if tired.

"He said nothing. Caffrey was in bad shape. The security guard said it looked like they'd been fighting although Neal was beat up a bit more than Peter. We'll have to wait until your husband wakes up and see what he tells us. For now... Neal's going to be in custody. Diana and Jones took him downstairs to a holding area until we leave. I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Let me know if you need anything."

She nodded stiffly, her hand continuing to hold Peter's as she turned and looked at Reese.

"Can I talk to Neal? Maybe..."

She hesitated hoping he would understand but Reese shook his head.

"Caffrey will be in isolation until we can determine what happened here. You understand."

His tone was final but gentle as she nodded at him with a frown. Neal was beat up? Was there some other force at work here trying to turn everyone against the young con. He did very well on his own at times alienating himself but not to this degree. She would have to find a way to talk to him if she could find a way. The door opened and Jones peeked in. Reese moved closer as the two whispered and the senior agent left, Jones glancing over at her with a pitying glance.

"Clinton..."

She used his first name hoping for some tidbit but he shook his head with a helpless shrug as he followed his boss out of the room. Elizabeth was alone, the soft breathing of her husband filling the room. She turned her attention back to him watching his face which seemed taut with some unspoken worry.

"Peter... what happened here? Hon?"

The agent she'd come to love and cherish as her own continued his slumber like some figure trapped in a fairy tale as she sat by his side and waited for him to wake up.

**()()()**

Neal felt pain, horrible pain as his arm pulled from his socket if only partially. He wanted to cry out in agony but someone held his nose and mouth firmly shut. The scent of cigarettes filled his nostrils and for a moment he looked up through pain hazed eyes to see Knox there smiling with those yellow teeth of his, green eyes flickering like dark emeralds down at him. He blinked, closing his eyes only a moment to glance up and see Peter there with the same cold expression but he knew it wasn't the agent. He was only vaguely aware of the agent talking to him and knowing it was Knox pulling the strings although how he knew this, he wasn't sure.

"Nurse! Help me... he... he attacked me!"

He felt the hand removed from his mouth and nose, blessed air flowing back into his lungs as he wheezed and coughed. He felt black and blue, Peter's grip having been stronger than he recalled but then this wasn't the Peter he knew. Knox played the victim card as he collapsed by the door pointing back at Neal as if he'd been attacked. Neal was too tired to say much or move, his voice lost as he tried to regain his breath. He slumped back against the floor as he noted the nurse helping Peter to the bed, looking over his wounds but keeping a wary eye on Neal as she called security. Good... maybe someone would see some sense he thought as he closed his eyes and lay back against the cool tile.

"Angie, what's going on?"

Neal opened his eyes at the sound of someone new in the room. He looked up to see a man in a blue security uniform glancing down at him curiously yet cautiously as the nurse in blue scrubs continued to take care of Peter's wounds. They whispered too quietly for him to pick up anything said as he continued to lay on the floor in agony. He wanted to ask the nurse to take a look at his arm but knew staying put was best under the circumstances. Knox had used Peter to put him in a particularly hard place. Maybe it was some after result of the concussion he'd gotten but he really did believe Knox was possessing Peter. It made more sense than Peter trying to make him look bad and send him to prison so he closed his eyes again till something nudged him hard and his bad arm was yanked hard enough he winced audibly.

"Get up! Come on..."

The man was gruff, pulling him up by the bad arm until Neal wanted to faint from the pain but somehow he stayed awake and got to his feet. He wobbled there and swayed, pushed up against the wall as the man cuffed him roughly but made a whistling sound.

"You sure he wasn't a victim too, Angie? This guy looks just as beat up as your patient there."

She shrugged from what he could see of her in his peripheral as the guard turned him around and pushed him towards the door with little regard for the hurt arm. Neal did his best not to react but he turned slightly seeing Peter smirking at him when nobody saw before he exited the room. Outside was the doctor coming to see what was up as their eyes met and Neal averted his eyes. The guard moved him to a chair outside as he slumped into it thankfully and the two men talked in hushed voices off the side from him. The doctor glanced at him walking over to check him out but the guard told him something. Still the doctor moved closer, looking down at him with a disarming glance.

"Are you ok, Mr. Caffrey? Did you need anything?"

Neal wasn't sure what to make of the doctor's manner but he was obviously trying to be kind. Why would he be nice if the guard told him what happened? He shrugged, wincing some but hiding it as he shook his head.

"I'm fine."

He could have said what he thought but who'd believe him much more the doctor caring for an FBI agent. He was just an ex-con. Nobody would care and Peter... he had no help from there while Knox was in control. He felt a hand on his shoulder, the bad one by chance and looked up through half open eyes, gritting his teeth against the pain. The doctor seemed to notice, his hand feeling around the arm as Neal winced again and he sighed.

"I think your arm is partially dislocated. I can help with the pain if you want."

Neal shrugged, gasping as the pain increased but it was too late to say much more as he saw Diana and Jones coming around the corner with Hughes and some other agents he'd only seen a few times before. They were bigwigs he knew but nothing more. The doctor was called away reluctant it seemed to leave his side but called nonetheless as the bigwigs and Hughes talked to him about Peter as much as he could overhear as he slumped in the chair tiredly. He was forgotten but for the guard watching him before even the guard was called away for some other duty and he sat there obediently, exhausted and almost glad when Diana and Jones pulled him away. He wasn't happy Jones had his bad arm in his hands, yanking it without realizing the discomfort and agony he was causing but Neal remained quiet as they led him away, his feet scuffing some as he was partially carried.

"Caffrey... hey buddy you ok?"

Jones was being kindly noticing his arm more than Diana had. Her face was set in an angry scowl but still seemed uncertain what to think about the situation. He wondered how much they knew about the incident as they turned the corner and he couldn't keep up the pace slow as it was. He collapsed in their arms, Diana hissing at him to get up but he was tired and his body hurt. Peter had gotten him good, Knox or not, the agent was stronger than he thought and the con was feeling the toll now as he felt the cuffs removed and Jones sighed upset at something.

"We have a situation... yes we have him in custody... no sir, he's not resisting. He's hurt! His arm is partially dislocated. Why didn't anyone look at him? Yes we'll keep an eye on him... not a problem."

Jones had been talking on a cell but he was just conscious of it, Diana putting her jacket under his head as he lay there. Jones stopped a passing nurse and asked for a secured room and gurney. They needed a doctor to look at someone and he heard her give a gasp of some kind looking up to see Jones and Diana flashing badges. The nurse hurried off to help find a doctor and get Neal out of the hall as he felt his eyes shut. He didn't pass out because someone slapped his face gently.

"Stay with us, Neal. Hey buddy... come on."

Jones knelt beside him acting his usual self despite what they must know happened. Maybe the agent was his friend despite everything? He wanted to believe that but at the moment he knew he was in between a rock and hard place if anything. Knox wanted something from him and he was using Peter to get it. That thought kept him from losing faith in Peter. If he could just free the agent... his mind slipped into the darkness and he finally passed out there on the floor.

**()()()**

Peter was trapped in darkness, suffocating Stygian gloom that seemed to eat away at his very soul but he pushed and swam up as hard as he could through the thick goo and woke up gasping for breath. Elizabeth was at his side immediately, his eyes moving to find her presence both comforting and unnerving. He was afraid of what he might do, a memory of sorts forming in his mind telling him he had done something bad. He tried to think what but he was drawing at the air as if through a straw before finally he could breath a bit more normally. A nurse rushed in after his wife reached across, her words comforting to him as she pushed the nurse call button. A young woman in green scrubs moved close and felt his neck, poked at his chest with a stethoscope and checked his bandaged injuries. Injuries... he had been stabbed. He tried to think by whom but his mind kept pushing him away from the fleeting thoughts as they flashed passed him in momentary hints. He had done something bad he needed to fix.

"Mr. Burke... I need you to take in a deep breath. Slowly... just relax ok?"

Peter nodded at her with fear in his eyes, one hand holding his wife's while the nurse checked him top to bottom before his breathing began to level out and slow down. He wasn't gasping anymore and the wheezing left him as he relaxed and his body slumped back against the hospital bed. The nurse smiled, Elizabeth looking worried and concerned as she continued her grip on his hand. He didn't want her to let go and yet he felt he shouldn't be near her. Something was the matter that he was forgetting. Something...

"Sounds like you may have a little infection in your lungs. I'll get an antibiotic drip started for you. Are you allergic to anything?"

Both he and El shook their heads as the nurse nodded and left the room. El was looking at him, gently caressing his forehead and sighing in relief.

"You're not warm... how are you feeling?"

He sensed a kind of stress about her that didn't fit just being worried about him. There was something on her mind.

"Tired like I just swam up through molasses. I keep thinking I forgot something. Where's Neal? Did he go home already?"

Peter winced as he moved to look for his friend. He glanced down to see his freshly bandaged shoulder and realized it hadn't been that way before. Peter blinked at the new bandage wondering how he'd hurt himself and wondering how Neal had left so quickly. They had been talking about something and then... he must have passed out or something. He heard his wife cough, his eyes turning to look at her curiously and seeing a look he didn't recognize from her.

"Honey, if you just stare at me and don't talk, I won't know what you're thinking."

He watched her blue eyes studying him a moment before she stood up and walked away to the window. She stood there a moment then finally turned back with her arms crossed over her chest. Something was bothering Elizabeth but he wasn't sure what.

"Neal..."

She paused as the nurse came back in and added the drip to his IV, checked him one last time and then left them alone again. Elizabeth seemed to be uncertain what to say before moving back towards him and sitting down again.

"What about Neal, El?"

He noticed her hesitation but finally she relaxed enough to speak.

"He was cuffed and taken away."

Peter blinked wondering why they'd have taken Neal away in cuffs but could think of nothing they had spoke of that dealt with the young man being arrested. Had he confessed to something while he had been out of it? The agent couldn't think to anything relevant as his eyes searched his wife's face for answers. She seemed to be doing the same back to him before she sighed and nodded.

"Must be a mistake. The nurse and guard... they said... You'll have to tell them the truth, Peter. Tell them it was a mistake."

Now he was thoroughly confused, flashes of something dealing with his now pained shoulder coming back if only faintly. He wasn't sure what was going on but Neal had been arrested.

"I don't understand. Neal was cuffed by whom and why, El? We were talking after you left for coffee and then I don't remember anything. I think I must have passed out."

He moved to sit up a bit as El assisted him and he leaned back heavily against the pillows. Something was draining him but for the moment he didn't care. Neal had been arrested and El seemed upset but why wouldn't she be.

"Honey... the nurse said she found you bleeding. There was a scalpel stuck in your shoulder and you said..."

Her voice shook with some terrifying thought, blue eyes watery as she fought to speak.

"You told her Neal had done it. You don't remember anything that happened in here while I was gone? Hughes was going to come back and ask about what happened in the morning when you woke up."

Peter felt his jaw drop. He'd accused Neal of stabbing him? Why would... the idea of it felt so alien to him. Neal had never even tried to hit him but there had been some underlying tension back when the young man thought he might have Kate but nothing violent. He didn't think Neal could hurt him. Peter couldn't speak for a bit as he waited for his mind to stop contemplating the idea of being stabbed by Neal. His shoulder hurt so something had happened but stabbing? His mind saw a scalpel but whose hand held it? He fought to see but his mind refused to let him know, his head aching as he tried to think back. He was having too many blackouts for a simple injury. Maybe he'd hit his head a bit harder than he thought.

"Peter honey? Do you remember anything? Was someone else here?"

He looked up at her but shook his head then realized he did remember someone else and nodded.

"I... someone... I can't think straight. We weren't alone. Someone else was here... I think. I don't know."

He had been seeing flashes of someone else there, the smell of something noxious in his mind's eye but now it was gone and he couldn't get the idea back as a headache made his temples pulse in pain. Elizabeth nodded with a concern look.

"Rest, Peter. Try to remember what happened... Please."

She hugged him gently, his arms holding her tightly like a man holding on to a life preserver. He wasn't sure what was going on but he had to figure it out before something bad happened. Peter knew something or someone was keeping him in the dark but why they were after Neal was a mystery.

**()()()**

Neal was placed in a room, waking up when they had left him alone. It was a small examination room at best a large closet or small office maybe. He was cuffed to the chair by one wrist but his bad arm was in a sling now and an IV was stuck in his cuffed arm feeding him something he thought must be making him feel good cause his arm barely hurt. He glanced at the bag but didn't recognize the contents as he sat up on the gurney and glanced around. There was little in the room but a few locked shelves and a small counter top with a sink, drawers and cabinets. He stood up with shaky legs as he reached for something shiny on the surface and pulled it back towards him. He bent the clip with some effort before he pushed it into the cuff lock and freed himself. Neal removed the IV as he moved towards the door and glanced out through the frosted window. He sensed movement outside so someone was guarding him but who, he didn't know. He was a bit high off of whatever they'd given him but probably best with his arm hurting and the manhandling Peter had given him.

Peter...

The agent was compromised but how was he to prove it? He had to do something to clear his name and help his friend. If Knox used Peter to hurt him what would he do to someone like Elizabeth? Knox had the agent body and soul but Peter must be fighting him if he kept showing up again. Neal only hoped the agent could keep himself from falling further under Knox's influence as he noticed a vent up above. Those blank spots in Peter's memory would be his undoing if Neal couldn't help him get rid of Knox. He pushed himself up, his bad arm out of the sling as he pulled himself up to the vent and inside the duct.

**()()()**

Mozzie didn't know what was going on when he showed up at the thrift store near Neal's place. The text had been cryptic at best but he had come with a bag of his friend's clothes and toiletries when June was out. Best she wasn't involved and he had a backup key she'd given him for emergencies. The housekeeper was off so it was a win win as he snuck in, grabbed up some things as instructed and left without anyone the wiser. Now he stood behind the thrift store in a kind of narrow side street waiting for his friend to show.

"Mozz?"

He turned to see Neal pop up behind the loading dock for the place. The young man looked out of breath and pale, his face tired if not exhausted. Something had happened and it was bad if anything from the look on Neal's face.

"Neal... why all the spy moves. Are you finally running?"

The con shook his head pointing down to his anklet still in place. Mozzie felt confusion. Why the con had that leash still on he didn't understand but he nodded back as he handed the bag over. Neal gave a wince, his right shoulder noticeably slack compared to the other.

"You're hurt! Ok... Neal, you have to tell me what's wrong."

Neal shook his head pointing down at the anklet.

"Have to get this off to help Peter."

He left it at that so Mozzie nodded his head again as they ducked into the alley and he pulled out some tailor shears. Neal propped his leg up pained as he was up on a small ledge as Mozz hunched over to cut the anklet off.

"I hope this is for a good reason, Neal."

The anklet finally cut off and they were off, the con man limping some from his former injuries as Mozzie helped him down the side street and they vanished.

**()()()**

Peter dreamed he was in prison, literally. He had on the same orange jumpsuit he teased Neal with and realized for the first time maybe he had been a bit harsh in doing so. It was itchy as if made of wool and it felt as if he had nothing on but thin cotton boxers and a tee underneath which made the outfit that much more uncomfortable as he stood up and glanced out of the bars that enclosed him in the small cell. There was dim light outside revealing a long hallway with more cells up and down the aisle. He glanced out over an expanse of metal and high security bars before he finally moved back and sat on the small bunk that was in the corner. The agent wasn't sure why he was dreaming he was here or what he could have done to come here until he heard footsteps hurrying along the floor towards him. Suddenly a silhouette of a familiar figure stood before the bars breathless.

"Peter... hon. They won't let me stay long but they're prosecuting. You're going to get life!"

He glanced at his wife but remained rooted in place where he sat on the bunk. Life for what? What had he done?

"El? I don't understand. What did I do? Why am I here?"

He tried to rise but again he felt rooted to the spot as if someone were holding him there as he watched the shadowy form of his wife glance back at him through the bars.

"Murder, Peter. You killed Neal. Don't you remember? You cut his throat!"

The voice changed slightly at the end from his wife's to someone else's as Peter tried to move but remained stuck where he was, coldness overcoming him as the shadowy form slipped like oil through the bars towards him. It wasn't his wife that was visiting him here. The figure's eyes glittered like emeralds, dark and cold like ice, their smile yellowed as they approached. He could smell the noxious scent of cigarettes and suddenly he knew what was going on but he couldn't fight, as they caught him off guard.

"You miss her don't you? Even in sleep you miss your sweet wife. If I don't get what I want, you'll really miss her once I take control for good."

Knox's voice was directly in his ear, the stink of smoking on him with just a hint of menthol that made it worse as Peter tried to move away but couldn't. The man laughed.

"I'm not letting you go... yet"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Sorry for the delays in posting. Seems my modem was a big reason why my PC was acting up. Now that it's been replaced it seems to be acting much nicer. I can finally work from home again!_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Neal wasn't sure where Mozz had taken him. They were in a cab and then they were in a building he hadn't seen before. They entered what seemed to be an alley but turned into a passage that was old masonry like something from the days of prohibition before they ended up in what seemed to be a fairly normal apartment of sorts. He was in pain, the dislocated arm still aching as was the rest of his body where Peter had pushed him around. The agent had far more strength than Neal gave him credit for but Peter didn't normally go around hitting suspects much less his own partner. The con was too out of it with pain to think straight as he was led to what felt like a comfortable bed and crashed. Someone removed his shoes as he started to pass out, a warm blanket pulled over him and darkness descended.

His dreams were not what he expected, Neal finding himself laying on a bunk in a cell again as he had before. A dim light through the bars threw shadows across him and another figure as his eyes grew accustomed to the gloom. Neal was on his feet before he knew it, reaching up to cut down the limp form dangling from the ceiling. They wore an orange jump suit, arms bound behind them tightly with only a very slight movement indicating they were still living.

"Peter? No..."

Neal somehow found a knife in the cell and stood up on the bunk as he reached across and cut the figure down from the pipe above. A makeshift noose of sheets and clothing held the agent up around the neck, his feet just short of the floor below. Peter's limp form hit the cement with a resounding thud as Neal cut loose the agent's arms and tried to rouse him. He carefully removed the noose, checking for a pulse and breath. Peter was just barely alive, a shallow warm breath escaping grayish lips. He wasn't sure what was going on or why the agent had been hanging from the ceiling but Knox had to be behind this. Anger flowed from him as he cursed softly. The agent twitched slightly drawing his attention back to his friend.

"Peter? Hey..."

The agent's closed eyes fluttered in the darkness but didn't open right away. Neal pulled the pillow from the bunk and pushed it under his partner's head, grabbing a blanket to pull over him. The agent grasped his hand after a moment, the grip tight enough to make Neal wince despite knowing he was dreaming.

"Peter? Peter, wake up."

Neal waited for a response, Peter giving a quiet groan as Neal moved closer to try and hear what his friend was saying. It was too sudden for him to react as the words began to make sense.

"_Hungry..._"

He didn't understand what that meant until his eyes met those of Peter's. Neal tried to pull away but those hands were holding him tightly, blank dark eyes like a bottomless well gazing up at him instead of brown. This wasn't Peter Burke but something else, coldness seeping into him from those hands. Neal was frozen not from fear from the thing looking up at him as his gaze was swallowed by those dark eyes and cemented him to the spot. Knox must have planned this but how he was manipulating his dreams he didn't understand as he pulled away slightly but found he was too weak to escape the ghoul's hold. He was trapped for now, the creature drawing strength from him as he stared into those dark eyes. Neal was fading away, his body going numb as the thing he had thought was his friend continued to whisper with a rattling voice.

"_Hungry..._"

Neal could see himself turning clear in the dream, as the thing drew more of its strength from him but he was unable to fight it. His mind was becoming mush until he felt someone pull him away, a hiss coming from the creature just before he felt himself turned to look up at his rescuer.

"Neal? What are you doing here? Neal?"

He couldn't answer as everything turned to darkness and suddenly he found himself awake and staring up at a strange ceiling. Neal gave a groan and sat up, his eyes looking around the room before he noted the figure snoring softly in the corner on a chair. It was Mozzie. He looked down to examine his hurt arm, holding it to his side protectively as he removed his belt and used it as a makeshift sling before he rose quietly. He felt a little weak but mostly he was hungry and thirsty, glancing over at a clock radio to see that he'd slept for several hours already.

"Bout time you woke up. I have a sling if you need it."

Neal turned to see Mozzie watching him curiously as the little guy stretched and yawned, he stood up and followed him to a small kitchenette in the corner. He pulled out two glasses and a plate, filling one with water before he opened up a mini fridge and grabbed what looked to be left over Chinese take out.

"Sesame Chicken if you're up to it. Here's some pain meds for when you're done. I called Tiny and he hooked us up."

Neal gave a quiet nod of thanks, too tired to think as he took the food and pills towards a small dining table and sat down. Mozzie brought the glass for him as he dropped the sling beside him.

"How are you feeling? You were pretty out of it earlier."

He took a few bites of the take out before he popped the pills, downed the water and sighed as he pulled on the sling for his hurting arm and shoulder.

"Miserable. I'm on the run, Mozz and I don't think I have much time."

The little guy took a seat at the table and stared at him over his glasses.

"Time for what? You never really said what was going on but I get the impression it has to do with the Suit?"

Neal took another few bites as he nodded back and sighed again. To everyone it was going to look suspicious he ran when Peter accused him of stabbing him. Had El already found out? She must have. He was still trying to figure out Knox's game as he heard a cough and glanced back over at Mozz.

"I looked into that Knox fellow you mentioned. His MO changed after he gained a new partner. Before that he was pretty harmless."

Mozzie stood, taking Neal's glass as he went to the sink, refilled it and placed it back beside him. He then walked across the room to a small filing cabinet, opened up a shelf with a key from around his neck and pulled out a folder before he walked back and dropped it beside Neal. Neal stopped eating long enough to open up the folder with his good hand and sift through it.

"Rily Ko? Never heard of him. Anything on his past?"

Neal continued to read through the file but saw more on Knox who had been on the radar than Rily. Something was off with the name but his head was still swimming some from the pain and now the pills he'd taken. Mozzie shrugged.

"All I know is that he was into some interesting hobbies, one of which included collecting books on the occult. He also had some dealings with a now defunct university up north. Nobody will talk about the place, the area or the man when I tried to dig up more background. They seemed frightened. Something odd about this whole business if you ask me."

The little guy was pacing around as Neal finished what little he could still eat and stood. The room swayed a bit so he walked slowly back to the bed and sat on the edge until everything settled again. Mozzie watched him but kept up his pacing.

"Keep an eye on El. I think Knox will try something with her."

Mozzie stopped his pacing and looked at him oddly.

"I thought you said Knox was dead, Neal? Is there something I should know? I still have no idea why you were running if you're not going to make a dash for our island."

He sounded frustrated and Neal felt badly but would Mozzie believe him?

"It's a long story, Mozz. Knox got to Peter is all I can say for now. Let me rest some more and I'll tell you when I wake up. Promise."

The little guy nodded before he moved close enough to look at Neal directly.

"I need to go out for a few hours. Get some supplies but I will check on El and tail her for a bit if you're going to be ok?"

Neal nodded to his friend as Mozzie gave a dubious nod back.

"I'll be fine here. Just going to rest. Call me."

Mozzie nodded, dropping a burner beside him on the nightstand just before he left the place. It was quiet after his friend left but Neal needed to think and the pills weren't helping. His pain was less but his mind was slow and he needed to think things through. If he didn't... No that wasn't an option. He had to do something to help Peter and protect El. Others might be in danger but he wasn't sure. So far Knox had only _tried_ and failed to kill Neal which meant Peter must be resisting him. Peter was strong willed or why would he have seen him in the dream? It puzzled Neal as he leaned back against the mattress and slowly drifted off again. He had tried lucid dreaming before, maybe he could use those talents for visualizing a heist to work for him against Knox. He was good at improvising. The con smiled to himself, drawing a deep breath and slowly easing back into the land of dreams.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was worried about her husband. It had been a week since Peter had accused Neal of trying to kill him but things were settling despite the still missing con. Jones and Diana were taking some flack from Hughes if not the higher ups for losing the young man while he was still in the hospital under their watch. Peter had talked to his boss about Neal's supposed innocence but everyone thought he was justifying something to protect the con. He told them about not remembering the incident or talking to the nurse. El had already heard the story from him before his testimony was taken but when he came home, Peter's look told her that things weren't good. Neal had run and cut his anklet and he was as good as back in prison if not for life from his run then for hurting a Federal agent. Peter cursed under his breath, pacing the apartment despite his injuries. He was on administrative leave by request not of Hughes but the higher ups and OPR. The were going to consider his case and figure out if he was suffering from _Stockholm syndrome_ or something else. The impression she guessed was they thought her husband had somehow helped Neal escape out of some duty and the stabbing was a ploy. For now his badge and gun had been taken and by what she'd heard not happily by Hughes himself.

"Honey... what's this?"

She looked at his wrist curiously, a strange mark there she hadn't noticed amongst the bruising he still had from his injuries. Peter glanced at the site but didn't seem to notice anything odd.

"Just bruises. It will go away soon the doctor said. I'm fine."

He started to pull his arm away as she reluctantly let go but knew she was seeing something there. It wasn't as clear as it could be but it looked something like half of a yin-yang symbol, the dark part she thought with a white dot in it. El sighed, uncertain of things as she tried to read her husband but felt a difference there she couldn't quite figure out. He was her same loving husband if not a bit more banged up but something was missing.

"I know but I worry. Neal is innocent and they won't believe you."

She watched him run a hand through his hair worriedly, his brown eyes staring thoughtfully out their front window before he turned and looked at her, his hands grabbing her arms in a gentle but firm hold.

"I'll find out who did this. I might not remember but... there has to be a clue. Someone else was there, El. Neal didn't do this!"

He hugged her tightly and she wrapped her arms around him. Whatever she thought she sensed disappeared as she comforted the man she loved. He was vulnerable right now and worried about Neal more than his own career. That's what she loved about Peter. He stood up for what he believed no matter what.

"I believe you, Peter. We'll figure this out and everything will be fixed. It's just a bad mistake."

She pushed him to arms length after a bit and saw what seemed to be unshed tears in his eyes. Peter rarely got emotional but after everything that had happened she couldn't blame him.

"Why don't you take a nap on the sofa, hon. I need to run a few errands but I'll be back soon. Did you want me to bring you back anything particular to eat?"

He shook his head, sitting down on the sofa as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. They shared a moment before pulling apart as she headed for the door. That feeling remained that something was off but she wouldn't worry. Peter seemed to be his same old self. Maybe it was her that was off.

"I'll be back soon."

**()()()**

Peter watched his wife leave, leaning back against the sofa cushions and closing his eyes. He'd felt a hesitation with her. El was worried about him but she wasn't saying why. He'd been feeling less than himself but maybe it was the blackouts. They were few and far between but the doctor blamed them on his head injury. They'd done several tests when he was in the hospital but found nothing wrong with him. It didn't help that he couldn't say what had happened the day Neal had run. He knew they'd been chatting and then suddenly nothing. He sensed someone else had been there but who, he couldn't say. It was a total blank and his memories refused to cough up any information. He curled up on the sofa, taking El's advice as he slumped back against the cushions and slowly fell asleep.

The darkness pulled him in as his mind drifted to the land of dreams and beyond to some other place. Peter came to and found himself back in that cell from before. Neal... Neal had been here hadn't he? The young man had been kneeling on the floor looking at something with a blank expression until he had turned him around and then... Peter's mind was a blank even within his own dreams. He felt as if someone were deliberately holding back some memories as he made to get up and found himself still laying on the bunk in the cell unable to move. He stared up at the cold gray ceiling above, the hint of light and dark as the shadows of the bars played across his body. A larger shadow crossed the entrance where the bars held him trapped inside and he smelled something like cheap cigarettes and alcohol waft to his nose. He gave a weak cough, smoke escaping his lips as if he had just taken a drag. An eerie yet now familiar laugh, mirthless and cold echoed up to his ears.

"I'd forgotten how good it was to take a smoke. It's only been a week and I feel like I've been gone for years. It's always hard being in another place for the first time. Once we part ways, I should have all the time in the world with your friend."

Knox's voice grated on him. The man wasn't letting go despite being dead and whatever dark nightmare this was made Peter want to stand up and punch the man out. He heard another cold laugh and managed to move his head up slightly to see the criminal's silhouette on the other side of the barred door.

"It's a shame your wife will think your partner killed you. She's smart but even a smart woman wouldn't want to lose her husband to a con. She'll turn on him and it will make things that much easier. At least he's on the lam. Takes so much of the work away."

He saw Knox take another drag of the cigarette and felt his lips pucker up in response, a cough coming deep from his lungs as smoke wafted up in small rings as he tried to draw breath.

"Bad habit but it relaxes me. Easier than smoking a pipe and less obvious when I do the change over. Have to learn so much with each new persona."

Peter heard a strange accent hidden in the man's voice that sounded almost antiquated but it was so slight he wasn't sure if he really was picking it up. The man didn't seem so much the criminal now but something else he wasn't sure he could pigeon hole. Knox moved closer and leaned over so he could see the man's green's eyes, smell the toxic scent of cigarettes off his breath and feel warmth if you could call it that as dry lips brushed his ear.

"It's nothing personal, Fed. I just need a new cover."

Peter blinked, their eyes meeting a moment before he found himself awake and staring up at the ceiling above the sofa. The dream had felt so real to him and he remembered nearly every part of it as he drew in a deep breath and realized the scent of cigarettes continued to linger in his mind's eye. He sat up and turned seeing something hazy, snaking up into the air. It appeared to be smoke as his eyes followed it back down to the source and found an FBI ash tray he'd won once at a function draw sitting on the coffee table filled with what looked like half a pack of smoked butts. The agent blinked uncertain why or how there had come to be cigarettes in his home when he saw something on his fingers and drew them to his face. There was a hint of brown where the filter had smeared onto his fingers as he covered his nose and mouse and smelled cigarettes on his breath.

"Crap!"

He stood up and took the ash tray with him, dropping the contents down the garbage disposal and running the water over it. Once it was gone he added some soap for the smell and then found some of the air freshener his wife liked and sprayed it around the house as he opened up windows and aired it out. Knox was responsible for this. That's what his mind told him which made no sense and yet it did. He fought with the idea of what was happening to him when he saw a brown paper bag on the counter and opened it up to find another box of cigarettes and a receipt from just an hour ago. He'd been asleep the past two hours so when did he go to the store? Peter stared at the items on the receipt moving to the fridge to glance inside. Beer cans were on the door but it wasn't his brand he noticed as he closed the door again and went back out towards the backdoor, dropping the bag with the cigarettes into the trash before going back inside. Something was hinky and he had to finger out what before he had no more control.

"Peter?"

He heard the door open, El's voice calling to him. He grabbed up a glass and filled it with water as he took a long sip, swished to get the scent and taste out of his mouth and quietly spit it into the sink, rinsing it out before he took the glass with him as he went to greet his wife. She smiled at him, several bags in her arms as he moved to help her. El reached up to kiss him, her nose crinkling in reaction to something.

"You smell like cigarettes honey. Did we have visitors?"

Her eyes moved to the ash tray he'd left on the counter and hadn't had time to wash out as he nodded.

"Yeah... Captain Shaddock. I tried to clean up as best I could so the smell wouldn't be obvious but I guess it stuck on me. Sorry hon."

She kissed him anyway, smiling at him curiously as if she was catching onto his lie.

"That's fine. Next time go out in the back but thank you for trying to air the room out."

She smiled sweetly at him as if everything were normal and he felt himself relax some. He hated to lie to his wife but at this point he had to till he had it all figured out.

"So what smells so good in these bags?"

Some of the items were groceries but one was obviously takeout as El pulled some cartons out and grinned.

"Chinese of course. Thought you'd like some dumplings and Orange Chicken."

**()()()**

Neal was deep into his visualizing when he sensed movement nearby. His eyes flashed open to find Mozzie looking down at him curiously. The little guy jumped back as if taken by surprise, a quiet yelp escaping his lips.

"Geesh! I was just going to wake you and you scared me."

Mozzie looked freaked but got over it in his own way as Neal sat up and smiled slightly. He was feeling better despite his arm, stretching gingerly as he stood up and followed his friend to a sofa in the corner.

"I saw El today. Boring stuff. She was buying groceries and then went to get Chinese take out. Didn't see The Suit but I heard her on the cell with a friend talking about him recuperating so I guess he's still resting up like you. So, how does the arm feel? I see you've finally stopped using the sling."

Neal couldn't believe it'd been a week since the whole mess but time passed quickly and he had been trying to plan what to do and how to help his friend. He thought he might almost be ready for a plan he had set up but it would still take some time.

"Better. I should talk to Elizabeth. Any news about my whereabouts?"

He was leaning back against the sofa, staring up at the ceiling before he heard a cough and turned his attention back to Mozzie.

"They think you left the country and of course Peter is off the case. They put him on suspension. They think he helped you by feigning getting stabbed on purpose. I guess Knox is going for the full spectrum of ruin if he did that to him. Has he _visited_ you lately?"

Neal had finally explained to his friend about his dreams and what he suspected happened with Knox and Peter. The tattoo imprint on his wrist seemed to be getting darker as time passed but remained faded enough to look like an old bruise under the skin. So far nothing had happened and Peter seemed to be himself and not Knox according to Mozzie's intel so that was something to be glad about. Knox himself had been elusive despite Neal's attempts to draw him out and confront him in his dreams. Maybe he had gone? He didn't know much about possessions but time would only tell.

"I can't find him and don't sense him at all. Either he's gone or in hiding if that's possible. I've never been one for the esoteric or metaphysical."

The two men fell into a kind of quiet contemplation, Neal returning his attention to the ceiling as he thought back to what he had been visualizing. He'd gone back to the cell but managed to rearrange a few things he thought might be useful and wouldn't be too obvious to Knox if he could just draw him in. They'd both been reading about controlling dreams, possessions and other things the two cons wouldn't have normally thought to cross their minds. It was definitely a trip into a new territory but Neal treated it like any other con only he was trying to help his partner and friend. He turned when he sensed Mozzie stand up and walk away.

"Mozz?"

The little guy didn't respond at first, moving to a bag Neal had failed to see and walking back with it. It was a fairly large bag with what appeared to be a book inside. Mozzie pushed it towards him.

"This is a copy but I've been told this was what Knox may have been reading or using before his untimely jump into the Suit."

Neal raised an eyebrow at his friend but Mozzie just shrugged as he pulled the item out of the bag and saw it looked like nothing more than a dusty old book. It was old and ragged from much use with a strange texture to the cover that didn't quite fit leather as he knew it. He watched the little guy looked more uncomfortable as Neal continued to get a feel for the book and thought he sensed maybe a hint of electricity from the actual item.

"Definitely a _collectors_' item. What's this writing inside?"

He had opened up the book to find some strange symbols in the inside lining along with notes in English in a very hard to read scrawl along the side. He flipped through to see the same throughout along with several sketches that made his skin crawl. Mozzie was quiet a while before he finally spoke.

"I've been told it's ancient Sumerian but some of it doesn't match up to any language known to man. The person copied the original book and made some translations where they could. It's a spell book of sorts if you want to call it that but... my friend wouldn't say much more other than to be very careful with what you read and to not think to hard about it unless you mean to."

The coy way that Mozzie was pussyfooting around the topic made him curious all the more about this tome. It was obviously something special and the feeling it gave off made him cold to the core.

"Odd title... _Necromonicon_? Book of the dead? It's definitely not like the Egyptian version but I'm guessing this is a bit more on the user end than ceremonial?"

Mozzie nodded with a hint of uncertainty.

"Far as I know. My friend seemed to know more than he was saying but he was a bit nervous about it all. Not the kind of _I think this is a hot item_ nervous but _Don't mess with this kind of shit_ nervous. There might be another way than this book. It gives me a bad vibe."

Mozzie stood and moved away, eyes flitting back to the young man and the book as if watching Neal playing with a poisonous snake. It was true this copy gave off a bit of energy but maybe it was just the oddness of it all. It wasn't their typical fare of reading or study.

"I'll be careful how I read it, Mozz. Just see what you can find about Peter and El. I'll investigate this side of things if it makes you uncomfortable."

Mozzie nodded but then shrugged slightly.

"You might want to check out page 35. I gave it a quick scan but had to stop when I started to feel like someone or something was watching me."

Neal blinked back in curiosity but made a nod back as he opened up the book and his friend left again. He was alone in the building his friend called home, leaning back and reading through the book casually. He had admit if this wasn't a book you found in a horror movie, it was pretty close. Made him think of something he'd read as a kid in a short story collection. The main character discovered something hidden in a subway tunnel and all hell broke loose. He sighed, shifting through the yellowed musty smelling pages and making mental notes about the translations. There were notes on how to pronounce each symbol of the ancient language and other comments about results as well as how and what. Everything was very specific and there were warnings that made no sense but then again, what did he know about the esoteric and metaphysical? He was just a con.

He must have nodded off, the book open in his lap as he leaned back and drifted off into the ether of sleep and dreams. Neal was only somewhat conscious of the fact he held the book in his hands as his eyes opened but not for real.

_URITH WERYG OP'EHTHL_

The words rung through his mind like a bell in a tower, a strange vibration coming over him as he tried to make sense of the phrasings. He felt rooted to the spot, aware that he was standing in some kind of a tunnel or cavern in near darkness. In the near distance echoed the sound of dripping water and another more insidious noise that made him think of dark things in the night. He was dreaming so nothing could hurt him... right?

_URITH WERYG OP'EHTHL BZ'LUTV_

The words continued to ring through the depths of his mind as if he were speaking those words for real only it wasn't his voice talking. Neal felt coldness wash over him and then a cold wet hand touched his shoulder but he couldn't move or open his mouth to scream. He wanted to desperately get away but the hand reached up to his cheek and he felt a cool sliminess that made him think of fish and dead things as a strange aroma filled his nostrils with a salty tinge. He closed his eyes despite dreaming and tried to will himself back to waking.

_Y'PTHL OP'NY XZA_

Neal felt the slimy scaly hand reaching for his mouth and nose when he started to panic some before hearing an unGodly scream. The hand pulled itself from his face and slowly he was able to feel movement return as he gave a gasping breath and turned to see what had made that sound. Only a hint of movement caught his eye and then it was gone into the Stygian gloom that lay just beyond his current position. Light surrounded him and it dawned on him there shouldn't be anything but darkness. He looked at his hands and saw they were aglow with a kind of inner luminance as was his whole body. That must have been what scared the creature away as he gazed down at his hands noticing a single point that didn't glow as brightly. It was the spot with the weird half of the yin yang image. He held his wrist up for a closer view when suddenly he found himself awake and sitting up on the sofa. There was a bang as he stood up, the book falling from his lap with a loud thud to the floor beside him. Neal's pulse was racing as he paced a bit trying to get his bearings. He'd been asleep, right? He had been dreaming. There had been no cavern, no creature poking at him in the dark or the dripping of water in the distance.

_Drip... drip... drip... drip..._

He turned towards the kitchenette and realized the sink was making noise. Neal sighed in relief, walking over to stop the dripping sound before he turned back to look at the sofa. The book lay on the floor crumpled and overturned with the pages splayed like so many arms. He laughed suddenly, a deep relaxed feeling coming over him as he did so. It had been a nightmare and Knox had not been there. It was nothing more than his mind going back to his conversation with Mozzie about the oddness of the volume. He sighed, walking back towards the couch and book. Neal reached down to pick the item up when something caught his eye. His eyes moved towards the far wall and then back again. Neal placed the book on the sofa before he walked over to the wall and noted what was beside it. He saw wet foot prints coming from a blank solid wall back towards the sofa then turned back and disappearing into the same wall. His hand reached down to touch the oddly shaped print when he cringed. The moisture felt cold, slimy and stunk of fish.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Not sure why but this is turning into a Cthullu story. LOL Hopefully those of you who understand that concept will like and those who don't will also like. Consider it an early Halloween gift. ;O) Also apologize for the delay. I have PC issues still but my net at least is working better. Plus work was busy as heck so now it's quieting down a bit I might be able to finish things up faster.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

A month passed and Peter had been reinstated after much fighting with the higher ups on the part of Reese among others. It was obvious the agent had not allowed himself to be stabbed to protect Neal and that some other party might be involved if not the consultant alone. Peter had been interrogated and given a polygraph which he passed. The Bureau had an APB out on Caffrey, searching high and low for him and even looking for Mozzie who had fallen off the radar. Nobody knew where either man had gone and Peter worried that somehow Knox had done something to his friend and former partner. What other explanation was there? Neal would come back if he was innocent wouldn't he?

He sighed, turning off the water to the shower as he dried himself off and exited. He pulled on clean boxers and his robe, the chill in the air making his skin prickle with goosebumps. He was an agent again but at what cost? The blackouts had stopped for the meanwhile so he had been trying to live as normally as he knew how as he tried to forget about Knox and concentrate on looking for Neal. Hughes told him he was off the case and only Jones and Diana would be allowed to join the search if extra agents were necessary. They had given the case to Ruiz of Violent Crimes considering how close Peter was to Neal and the fact he had been allegedly attacked by the con. The higher ups weren't taking any chances. They would find Caffrey and put him away for good this time. All the evidence showed he must have run out of guilt or malice. His clothes had vanished from June's under mysterious circumstances when they searched his apartment. She had been unaware of the young man showing up or Mozzie for that matter. Peter learned from Jones that June had been given a polygraph as well, passing as he had so she must be telling the truth. The whole situation stunk but he couldn't do anything to help find out what was going on.

"Peter, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy going back to work."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his shoulder as she hugged him from behind. They stood in the hallway between the bathroom and their bedroom. He didn't speak right away but finally he sighed audibly and she understood.

"Neal's been framed. You know that. You told them that and they won't believe you. They asked you that in the polygraph so they can't ignore it."

He wanted to believe what she said as he nodded but how much she didn't know kept him from doing much else.

"They are, El. They want him put away for good. Atkins is barking loudest of all and he's been the number one advocate for ending our partnership since day one. I hope Neal stays away for his own good."

Peter wanted to see his friend again but it was either have a partner who was in prison or hope he stayed hidden as well as he was. The con was innocent and he didn't want to see him go to prison for something he hadn't done when there was an explanation. El hugged him tighter until he moved to kiss and hug her back as they walked into their bedroom and he started to dress for work. It was going to be weird working in the Bureau without Neal to consult.

"I'm sorry hon. I miss him too."

She kissed him again before leaving the room with a sigh of her own.

"I'll start up a pot of coffee and something to eat."

**()()()**

Peter arrived at the office, stepping out onto the 21st floor and the White Collar offices. He stared across the bullpen at his own darkened office and then back at the desk nearest the door. It was Neal's but it was bare now. Hughes or someone had already taken all the things on it and put them away while he was gone. The agent sighed as he pushed opened the glass doors, entered the main White Collar department walking quickly past his friend's old desk and up to his own office where he dropped his jacket and sat heavily in his chair. He was the first in, even Hughes' office still darkened as the sun rose over the city and slowly lit New York up like a bright candle. This is something Neal would have liked to watch if they were here all night working on something but Neal wasn't here. Peter didn't know where the con was.

"Peter?"

He turned at the sound of his name and saw Jones smiling curiously at him.

"You're here early. Guess you're excited to be back?"

Peter didn't know how to answer that but gave a slight nod back as he tried to pretend he wasn't upset.

"Yeah... guess you could say that."

Jones seemed to feel his pain, easing a bit closer and frowning.

"_If you want to talk... Diana and I were going to get some drinks after work. Don't think you're alone in this._"

Peter blinked up at his subordinate but nodded, smiling slightly as he realized everyone was unhappy with what happened.

"Thanks. I guess I should get a start on these files."

Jones nodded, leaving the office as he made his way down to his own desk and turned on the PC. Peter watched him a moment before turning back to the folders on his desk and pulling one off. This was going to be a long day.

**()()()**

Elizabeth Burke left for her office as usual although a bit later than she would after working on some tasks from home. It was nearly 10 AM so she raised her hand to hail a cab, a yellow beat up taxi moving quickly up to meet her. She slid inside without looking at the driver, eyes on her satchel as she glanced at some notes for an upcoming event she was planning.

"Going to the office?"

She paused, uncertain if she'd heard what she thought as her eyes glanced up to see the cab driver staring at her curiously. They were wearing a cap with dark glasses and an orange ascot. Elizabeth didn't know what to think as she felt the car start moving and her eyes glanced around then back at the driver.

"Mozzie? But... Mozzie?"

She was dumbstruck, mouth agape till her wits came back. He stared ahead at the road as she fought to think of something to say. Peter had said they were missing, hiding out so here Mozz was and wasn't Neal with him?

"Yes, it is I. Close your mouth back up and I will explain."

Elizabeth nodded, sitting back and smiling slightly. So like Mozzie to show up like this but it worried her that Neal hadn't come as well.

"Neal's had me watching you but he wanted me to convey a message since he can't come out of hiding at the moment."

She nodded smiling hopefully at him as she waited for him to continue. When he didn't, his attention on traffic and the road, El spoke.

"Tell Neal I know he's innocent as does Peter. Peter still can't remember what happened but he knows someone else was in the room with them. He told me that much and he passed a polygraph stating that Neal wasn't the person who hurt him."

Mozzie glanced back at her through the rear-view mirror, nodding with a slight but thankful smile.

"So Peter remembers something then. The book said he would have black outs and forget things."

Elizabeth perked up at that comment uncertain how to take it. Why would Mozzie be saying her husband had blackouts. How would he know for certain?

"The book? What are you talking about Mozz? Peter's kept a few things from me but I know he was having problems remembering when he got shot and now the stabbing. Tell me what you know."

She grasped his shoulder gently through the small space between the seats and felt him stiffen underneath her gentle yet firm grip. Finally he sighed and glanced at her as he pulled the vehicle up to her offices.

"Long story and not sure you want to or would be believe everything... look in your email but keep it to yourself. I'll send you a copy but you have to promise not to tell or show anyone what I send you. The mail won't be viable once I send the message so don't try tracing it back."

She nodded thankful that some answers might be coming forth.

"I'll do what I can. Thank you Mozzie. Tell Neal we miss him and to stay safe."

He nodded back as she slid out of the vehicle and he took off quickly once she'd closed the door and stepped aside. El realized she hadn't paid him but laughed at the thought. It was Mozzie. He'd have asked her husband for fare to make it look real but not her. She grinned as she walked into the offices of _Burke Premier Events _and started her day.

**()()()**

Peter found himself dozing off at the desk despite having more than enough files to keep him busy. Hughes had Jones and Diana helping him since Ruiz had the _Caffrey_ case under control for now. Jones had made a fresh pot of coffee but it wasn't helping as Peter dozed off a moment staring at the PC, his eyes losing focus. He could hear his boss next door talking through the wall of his office. He heard Neal's name and something about a folder with info on the latest intel. It was all he could do not to go next door and ask to help find his lost partner but Reese had made it very clear he wasn't to get involved. He sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes as he leaned back in his chair a moment and shut his eyes.

_You're the better agent, Peter. You know you're 4 and 0 finding Caffrey. I'm sure you'd find him again if only you had the right push._

The thought filled his mind as he nodded to himself, jerking awake after a moment when he heard someone cough next to him. It was Diana and she was smiling slightly.

"Long day of mortgage fraud will put anyone to sleep. I can finish those off if you want to cut out early, boss. I won't tell."

She winked at him knowing his month off he was probably still trying to get back into the swing of things. He nodded back, looking up to see it was 1 PM already. The day had flown by already and he would have gone home a bit early as it was. He'd promised Elizabeth they'd have dinner to celebrate returning to work. It was an empty celebration without Neal or Mozz but he had promised.

"Sounds good to me. I'll let Hughes know."

He grabbed up his jacket, placing his coat and briefcase up on the chair as he moved next door, Diana taking the files as she headed back downstairs to her desk. Reese was on the phone again as usual, his face tight as he struggled not to scream at someone.

"Ruiz, just deal with it. You're the one who wanted this case so you're responsible. Call me when you have a lead."

Reese glanced up, smiling lightly at him before he nodded and hung up the phone with a heavy sigh.

"Trouble finding Neal?"

Hughes nodded, standing up as he moved over to Peter and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I'd love you put you back on the case but you understand why I don't."

Peter nodded with a slight frown. It wasn't Hughes idea but his hands were tied at the moment. His reinstatement by Atkins and the others included him signing an affidavit he wouldn't search for Neal on his own. He was banned from that task due to personal involvement. It hurt him not to be able to find his friend and former partner but he had to work.

"I understand. I was going to take the rest of the day off if that's ok. Feeling a bit off."

Reese nodded, patting him on the arm as he turned and moved back to his desk to grab up something on the top of his desk. He handed it to Peter.

"Sign that and bring it back tomorrow. It's for your psych eval next week."

The agent nodded with a quiet shake of his head before he left, entering his office again to pick up his coat and case. He wanted to find Neal more than anything and prove everyone wrong. Peter wanted to explain about Knox but he couldn't and hadn't brought it up in the one visit he'd had to the Bureau shrink so far since the accident. The man said he was holding back but how could he be when he barely remembered what happened? Besides, who would believe a dead man was trying to get to Neal? He pulled on his coat and walked out of the office and down the stairs. Jones and Diana gave him a quick nod before he exited the floor and entered the elevator. He would go home, rest and then go out with his wife. It would be a quiet evening with no Neal Caffrey or Mozzie to interrupt. He sighed and pushed the button for the lobby, doors shutting as he leaned on the wall and relaxed.

_Don't worry, Peter. You'll find him. We need him for the next part._

He found himself nodding at the random thought, mind drifting as he stood there feeling ever so tired.

_I'll make sure you find him. He hasn't left the city. Trust me. All your worries will be ended soon._

Peter's eyes drifted shut opening upon another scene. He glanced around as if he'd been dosed with a tranquilizer. His body lay on a long wooden altar or table, arms bound over his head securely as were his legs. He struggled but his body felt comfortable and wouldn't budge much. Laughter rang around him, eyes looking for the source. Knox stood off to his left smiling that yellowed smoker's grin that chilled him to the bone.

_Glad you finally came back to the party. I was getting tired of being all alone. Maybe I'll take that wife of yours for a ride she won't forget. She's a pretty thing._

Peter moved a bit more, anger filling him before something invisible slapped him hard across the face and his strength drained from him, head slumping back against the wooden altar. He felt so very weak all of a sudden, a cold smile on Knox's face.

_Anger fuels the spirit in more ways than one and you have so much energy. Such a strong lifeforce. I think even Dagon himself would be happy with your sacrifice._

He drew closer, breath warm and reeking of cigarettes as it wafted across his face. Peter wanted to hold his breath from the nauseating scent but he was barely staying conscious as every thought, every motion drew him to exhaustion.

_There's never much left for the host once the ritual reaches its finish. The spirit is used up and the new owner takes refuge. But I need you to front me a little while longer, Peter._

Those green eyes bore into his and he felt something grabbing at his mind, his very soul as if hands were digging into his very consciousness. The agent fought, body thrashing in the dream but those invisible fingers continued their assault and finally he could only feel his mind give into them as green glittered like a watery pool above and he was swallowed in its very depths.

Peter snapped back to consciousness as the elevator doors opened up and he found himself staring through to the lobby. He stepped out casually, giving a nod to the guards and receptionist before continuing on his way. He was going home early but he had a few things to do before he headed back.

**()()()**

Elizabeth Burke wasn't sure what to make of the odd email she received that afternoon at work. Yvonne was off on her break, the day fairly quiet for once as the event planner scrolled through the notes and saw the attached file. Mozzie had put some kind of encryption on it she didn't understand but was apparently necessary. She clicked on "_download_" and watched as the file began to slowly load onto her work PC. While it was loading she was eating a granola bar and reading through some notes for an up coming event. She jumped when the computer beeped that the file had been successfully downloaded. Elizabeth laughed at her silliness, clicking "_open_" to look at the file as she continued to eat her snack. Mozzie had been mysterious if anything about what he was sending her and how it applied to what happened with Peter and Neal. It appeared that the little guy had sent her some kind of article about a book but that didn't make sense.

_The Necromonicon: History and Usage._

_Ancient people believed that there had been other creatures borne from other worlds that had journeyed here during the creation of our world. The Earth was yet unformed and these beings were brought here as a punishment and imprisoned for crimes long forgotten. Such creatures as our eyes had never seen were brought here and took hold of this planet we call home as a prisoner decorates the walls of his cell. So great Cthullu and Dagon and many others were trapped and lived and caused great havok till they were placed in sleep and forgotten when Man became rulers of this small blue marble in the darkness of space. Some people worship, possibly from fear and others from want of power, these ancients as they were called and so many cults and sects formed around the legends of these creatures. A book was created with invocations and 'spells' used to call on and keep at bay such as the ancients were. This book was called the Necromonicon, a cursed volume whispered of in quiet tones so that none would dare invoke and awaken Cthullu and his minions..._

She paused there, looking confused at the writing and what it had to do with anything. There was more of the story of these "_ancient_" beings as she scrolled through until something else caught her eye. It was a web link. Up until now all the links had been disabled although reference to them but not the page were obvious. She thought Mozzie must have done it on purpose but this one link seemed to have been forgotten. Curiosity got the better of her and she clicked on the blue highlighted text in hopes of understanding what it was the con was trying to tell her. She watched the screen darken as the page flashed slightly between transitions and then remained dark and seemed to be growing even darker. Elizabeth didn't know what to make of it other than her PC must have broken. She was about to check the cables but noticed the power light for the monitor was on in the corner and the lights for the power button on the PC were also still glowing a bright blue.

_**IETH'WEHTH YP'BUTH OV CTHULLU!**_

The voice emanated from the PC speakers loudly making Elizabeth cringe as it vibrated through her head before she realized she had turned them down earlier. She checked and saw the volume switch was near the off position so why was the voice so loud and what language was it they were speaking? A coldness trickled up and down her spine as her eyes stared at the screen but continued to see nothing, the mouse useless as she tried to bring back the email server and close the window. All the toolbars and buttons on the screen were gone, replaced by the darkness of the link.

_**OV CTHULLU! U'BHN Y'TETHR!**_

It was a creepy cold voice with little inflection other than something you could imagine maybe a lizard or some animal speaking. It made her skin crawl as she moved to unhook the speakers and felt a zap from the PC as her hand brushed the screen. It was only for an instant but she was on her feet and moving back from the monitor as a face started to appear. At first it was blurry, grainy and indistinct but slowly she saw her husband's face looking up and away from her, his eyes wide with horror. He seemed to be looking beyond her at some other person or thing.

"Peter?"

El moved closer, curiosity getting the better of her before the screen turned black again and something with dark green eyes moved forward as if it could escape the confines of the LCD panel. It blinked back at her coldly, meeting her eyes directly until her mind started to feel hazy. She only wanted to see Peter again but knew deep down that she had to keep the _dark_ thing from getting out as she pulled the power cord from the computer. She heard a fizzle of electricity as the PC eased down, humming ceasing as everything came to a stand still and finally turned off. Her heart was racing, that cold feeling still with her as she felt the need to talk to Mozzie if not Neal but neither were available. El had no idea how to find them or contact them as she stood there staring at the dark reflective surface of the monitor. A hint of electricity still sparkled there with movement so she pulled the plug for it as a precaution and move into the sunlight near the front windows. She shivered despite the warmth but felt better now that the yellow rays made everything seem more concrete. A shadow crossed the sky making her look up to see that a storm was blowing in. The weather was supposed to be sunny all week according to the news, her mind watching the sky begin to slowly darken until she jumped at the sound of something buzzing nearby.

"Elizabeth, get a hold of yourself. It was just your imagination."

She sighed, walking back to the now unplugged PC where her purse sat on a nearby chair and pulled out her cell. An unknown number was calling but she picked up out of curiosity.

"_El?_"

**()()()**

Neal had been reading the strange Necromonicon book trying to find some means of rescuing Peter. From what he knew, Peter was still himself but it wouldn't last long. The ritual from the book that Knox, or the man who called himself Knox, used required at least one sacrifice. The receptacle would be possessed and the original host would be killed in the process. There was no way around it from how the book described the ritual. Someone had to die for the possessing spirit to gain access to their new body. It also required the receptacle to be in a near death state but not dying to gain control. Neal dropped the book to his lap. Knox was going to kill Peter then take over his own body to continue whatever life it was he was trying to lead. He, whoever HE was, had obviously been body jumping for a while. Knox had changed his MO only in the last couple of years so something must be wrong if he's hopping out of that body so soon. The only thing that occurred to him was that it must be a health issue. Maybe Knox was dying of something. The man had been skinny but he was strong unless that had to do with the mystery spirit.

_drip... drip... drip... drip..._

The sound of dripping water attracted his attention as he pushed the book aside and stood, walking over to the kitchenette and turning off the faucet. The water continued to drip but it wasn't coming out the faucet. The sound seemed to permeated the room as if it had been turned up and played in stereo on sub-woofers. Each drip vibrated through his body and the room making it feel like the drops were larger than life but where they were he didn't know.

_**DRIP... DRIP... DRIP... DRIP...**_

Neal heard a loud splashing sound, turning round to find himself in another place. The safe house of his friend had vanished and he was in that cavern from his dream. A soft glow filled the space and he realized it was from himself when no other light source could be found. Neal moved slowly but carefully towards the now more reasonably _drip drip_ sound that echoed through the stalagmite and stalactite ridden cavern.

_**AAAAAH!**_

He jumped, someone's cry startling him as it echoed eerily throughout the dark cavern. Neal wasn't sure who it was but he knew they were in pain. Something made him move towards that sound which had now turned to a low groan or moan of agony. Neal wasn't sure what he could do for them but his gut told him to keep following the sound until he sensed light ahead and came out into a large round cavern lit with several burning sconces. In the center of the area sat a large wooden table or altar with a figure bound securely to its frame. Neal made to move forward but stopped when a sudden movement caused him to pause. Dark shapes darted around the figure, flicking claw-like appendages at their arms and body with a quiet wet ripping sound. Neal felt like he was going to be sick but there were several of the dark things dancing around the table attacking the helpless figure on top. Anger welled up in the young man as he felt his eyes narrow to slits, one foot moving forward until he was nearly beside the altar. All the while the room seemed to grow with a bright light until finally he heard shrieks from the dark things as they left their violent game and Neal was left alone with their plaything on the table.

_Peter?_

He felt the words leave his lips but there was no movement as the slumped form of his friend lay upon the wooden plank still and staring up at the ceiling. Peter's face was covered in various cuts and scratches as was his body. Slowly the wounds were closing up and becoming whole skin again, a temporary relief coming to a taut figure of the agent tied and bound before him. He reached a hand out and gently squeezed his friend's hand as he tried to get a reaction. Peter's eyes widened as if in anticipation of something painful then relaxed when nothing happened, brown orbs turning to gaze blankly at the young man.

_Peter... It's Neal._

Those honest brown eyes were still blank of emotion, dull and staring through him as if he weren't there. The young man felt his heart breaking as he moved to undo the chains holding his friend in place.

_**AAAAAH!**_

Peter suddenly cried out, Neal uncertain what was going on as something wet and slick touched his fingers. He noticed the manacles were barbed, grasping at the agent's skin and pulling until it bled as Neal tried to free them. He stopped, not wanting to hurt his friend any more than Knox was. Peter's hand grasped his as much as it could and suddenly they were staring into each other's eyes. There was strength there despite the agent's captivity. Neal nodded.

_I'll take care of El. Don't worry, Peter. I'll get you out of here. I promis..._

His voice cut off as something grabbed him and pulled him away from his friend and partner. Neal felt his body hit a hard solid surface before he slumped to the floor, glancing around to see he was back in Mozzie's safe house again. He gave an audible groan, pushing himself up to his knees as he looked around and saw he was at the spot the mystery wet footsteps had disappeared that other day. He stood up and walked back to the sofa, picking up his phone and dialing a number.

"El?"

There was silence a moment and then a sigh of relief on the other end.

"_Neal? Where are you? Something... happened._"

He understood, his sense of danger for his own self minimal when he knew he had to protect her and help Peter.

"Meet me... at Washington Square. I'll find you."

He heard her breath as she made a sound of agreement before hanging up. She knew about wiretaps so he hoped she was being careful. He pushed the phone into his pocket then pulled it out again as he dialed another number.

"Mozzie... call me when you get this. I'm going out. Details soon."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Uh oh... Peter's in danger... everything's getting weird and scary. Please let me know what you think. Sorry for the delays. Work has been so very hectic and for once, my home PC is behaving so I finished this chapter. YAY!_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Elizabeth immediately started to delete everything on her phone associated with Neal's call, her attention on the task of protecting the young man that she jumped when a tinkling of a bell startled her. Yvonne her assistant stood at the door shivering, looking at her frightened glance curiously a moment, then back outside as the wind howled. The door shut with a slam from the wind before El's heart started to beat more calmly.

"The weather changed for the worse... are you ok El?"

Yvonne moved closer, smiling at her with concern as she nodded.

"I'm just tired. I thought it was supposed to be sunny all day and this weekend. Any rain yet?"

El watched her assistant start to remove her coat as she shook her head.

"Not yet but the skies were darkening fast. I saw some flashes of lightning."

She nodded at the younger woman, a bad feeling washing over her before El faked a smile to hide what she felt. Yvonne didn't need to know or be involved with what was going on. She needed time to think.

"Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off. I don't think we're going to have much in the way of customers today. I'm going to close up early and head home before the storm hits."

Yvonne glanced at her curiously but nodded with a soft smile, putting her coat back on.

"Sounds good to me. I'll keep my phone on so we can keep in touch. Call me if anything comes up, El."

Her assistant gave her a quick hug as if she sensed El needed it, then smiled again and left, the light tinkling of the bell over the door ringing into silence. Outside the sky had already turned to a deep gray and was getting darker as El felt that cold chill again. The wind was howling louder, rattling the windows like some intruder trying to break into the building as El decided to finally grab up her coat and purse. She wondered if it would still be safe to meet with Neal with the weather changing when the lights went off. El gave a little gasp followed by a small shriek as the front door flung itself open, a tall dark shadow standing there. Their silhouette was muted for a moment of anything discernible until a flash of lightning illuminated them.

"Peter? Honey you scared me!"

She ran over to her husband for comfort, hugging him close as the door and bell over it rattled in the wind. El felt Peter's arms holding her as they moved inside and the door shut with a bang. The room was still dark, only dim light from outside wafted through the windows filling the room as rain fell, pattering like pebbles against the glass. She was afraid with all the oddness of the afternoon but her husband was with her so now everything would be ok. Her face was pushed into his shoulder as she tried to hide from everything that scared her, a strange scent filling her nose. It crinkled as she tried to push away but felt her husband holding her closer yet.

"Hon... you smell like cigarettes."

Elizabeth was looking up at him but it was as if a stranger stood there, his brown eyes almost greenish in the half light, and his smile... there was something creepy about the way Peter looked at her. She had never felt afraid of him but now she thought back to the incident on the PC and just the other day with the ashtray. El tried to pull away but Peter held her closer, fingers digging into her arms as he stared quietly at her, lips curled in a feral smile. When he didn't speak or let go, she struggled a bit more before looking closer. This wasn't her husband. Peter wasn't here but how was that possible when he stood before her?

"Peter? Hon..."

His eyes smirked back at her, his fingers still digging deeply into her arms as they held her securely.

"What's the matter, El?"

It sounded like Peter but it wasn't him. The voice was the same but the tone wasn't her husband's. El struggled to pull away but he continued to hold her fast making her wince from his grip.

"You're hurting me, Peter. This isn't funny."

He kept smiling that cold smirking grin at her until finally she felt his grip loosen. Elizabeth relaxed seeing Peter move back a step or two and reach towards the door. She wasn't sure what was going on until she heard the '_click_' and realized he had locked the door. She had to stay calm. This was her husband; Not a stranger.

"Honey, we need to go before the storm gets any worse. Why did you lock the door?"

Peter just kept smiling at her, blocking the door as she took a few steps away from him. It looked like Peter but something felt off. What was it in that article that Mozzie sent her. He had told her something about a book and things in it. It had to do with what was wrong with Peter.

"What's your hurry, hon? Besides, we'll get soaked in this downpour. Wouldn't want you to catch cold."

He smiled at her with a toothy grin that made her shrink back even more. It looked and sounded so much like him but her mind went back to the scene on the PC. This wasn't Peter. Her Peter wasn't with her.

"I... I thought we were going out tonight. I was going home to get ready. We should go home and rest before we go out."

She tried to sound reasonable, normal like she wasn't scared. For a moment Peter just stared at her then he nodded, moving back towards the door as he unlocked and opened it up. El moved forward to exit but his hand grasped her arm tightly before he opened up the door and they left. She managed to lock the door with her left hand which was awkward but Peter kept a firm hold of her until they were finally walking to the Taurus through the downpour. Luckily it was on the curb just outside her offices so they didn't have to walk far. He unlocked the door and practically pushed her inside as he followed in after her.

"Drive. You have an appointment to keep."

Elizabeth blinked, uncertain what he meant until she felt her phone buzz in her purse. She reached to grab it and saw that it was redialing the number Neal had called from. She had deleted the information but now it was back and dialing over the car's blue-tooth. Peter smiled, her eyes widening when she heard Neal answer.

"_El? Hello? I can't hear you very well... It's raining cats and dogs. Let's reschedule..._"

She was going to lift the phone to speak but Peter reached over and pressed his hand over her mouth keeping her quiet and holding her securely as another voice answered in her place. It sounded like her but it wasn't her speaking.

"Neal? Thank goodness! Peter... Something's wrong! Meet me at our house. Come in through the backdoor. I'm scared!"

El tried to fight off her husband's hold, scratching some at his hands but he was covering her nose enough that she started to struggle to breath, his grip on her too much as she started to fade away. _Why was he doing this? Peter would never... hurt... her..._

"_El_, _I'll be right there. Hold on, ok?_"

Her eyes started to close, rolling back as she lost consciousness. The last thing Elizabeth saw was Peter hanging up the call, that smirk still firmly planted on his face.

**()()()**

Neal didn't know what to think when the weather went from sunny to dark in a heartbeat. There was a tension in the air, an electric current that made his hair stand on end and it wasn't from the lightning flashing across the sky. Rain pelted the taxi he was in like so many stones hammering at the car. He thought about the dark things attacking Peter from his dream if that's what it had been and shivered. If Knox had finally entrapped his friend, Elizabeth was in danger. He had to reach her before something bad happened and his gut told him something was happening soon. He jumped as his burner cell rang.

"_It's me. What's up with Mrs. Suit? Is she ok?_"

It was Mozzie. Neal relaxed and smiled as he glanced out the window.

"She's fine. We're meeting soon. I wanted to see if she'd noticed anything wrong with Peter. He's in danger. I saw him... he's trapped in this other place. I need to warn her..."

He paused as another call beeped in the background. He saw it was El. Did she _*69_ him? Neal finished up his call quickly with Mozzie.

"El's calling. Let me get back with you."

He heard Mozzie grunt back.

"_I sent her an article about the book to explain things. I took out all the links though. I didn't want her getting into stuff like we had. She's in enough danger without seeing more than she needs to. Call me back._"

Neal nodded as he hung up and took the call with El.

"_Neal? Thank goodness! Peter... Something's wrong! Meet me at our house. Come in through the backdoor. I'm scared!_"

He blinked uncertain what to think but obviously Knox had made himself known if El was scared of Peter. Something felt wrong but all he could think of was his friend's in danger.

"I'll be right there. Hold on, ok?"

He heard her give a gasp of relief before they hung up and he told the cabbie to take him to the Burke home.

**()()()**

Peter woke up to find himself sitting on the edge of his bed in his bedroom. His mind felt like a blank slate as he stared up at the clock and saw time had gone by. Several hours of his life missing as he tried to think back to what he had done and how he had gotten home. He'd been in the elevator at the Bureau and then...

Well maybe he had come home and slept like he'd meant to. He'd had a bit of a headache in the elevator, that he remembered. He'd felt off and then he'd left the building and gone... Where had he gone? He reached up to wipe tiredly at his face and notice bruising on this hands and small scratches. Where had these come from? Peter felt a coldness overwhelm him as he looked at the injuries slight as they were. These were significant but to what degree? Finally he shrugged, standing up as he slid off the bed and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water before looking at himself in the mirror. Something was off but he couldn't think how or what as he really stared at himself before finally shaking the feeling away and turning off the faucet as he dried his face then left the bathroom. He was seeing too much into things. Nothing was wrong.

"El?"

He called out but nobody was home as he walked around the house. Even Satchmo was missing, the wind howling outside like a banshee as the windows rattle ominously. He had the feeling something wanted in but why that thought entered his mind was beyond him. He was forgetting something important...

"I guess she's not home yet."

He muttered softly to himself, thinking he was worrying too much but the weather was getting worse as he peeked out the window. Peter pulled out his cell and dialed up his wife's phone.

_buzzzz... buzzzz... buzzzz..._

He heard a soft buzzing somewhere nearby as if a phone had gone off on vibrate. He heard the line ringing as he continued to follow the sound until it led him to the kitchen and the pantry.

"_Thanks for calling Burke Premiere Events. We're sorry we missed you. Please leave a message at the beep and we'll be back with you as soon as possible. Thanks!_"

Peter heard the buzzing sound stop as he carefully opened up the pantry and found his wife's cell inside behind some cans of deviled ham. His hand grabbed the phone seeing it said one missed call. Why was her phone in the pantry if she wasn't home? He puzzled over the detail like an agent on the hunt for clues. Elizabeth had been here. His wife had come home and her phone... it was in the last place she'd ever leave it.

"EL?"

He searched their home high and low but there was no sign of his wife, the howling of the wind growing louder by the moment until he thought he heard laughter.

_Did you really think it would be so easy to push me away, Peter?_

The agent turned around but nobody was in the upstairs hallway but himself. He looked every which way until suddenly he found himself standing in the basement, the last place he'd thought to look. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there his mind a blur, vision swimming as if he were looking through a haze.

_Yes, Peter. I'm in control. We're going to finish what should have been done._

He turned his head but only a flash of something dark like a shadow passed his vision before he found himself staring as if through a window out at the basement of his home. His eyes caught a glimpse of someone familiar as he tried to call to them but found they couldn't hear him.

"**EL! EL!"**

Peter banged on the window but couldn't do more than look out at the figure laying there on the floor handcuffed to the piping above her, tape binding her ankles and covering her mouth. He kept screaming until the scenery changed to that of something he suddenly remembered.

_**AAAAAH!**_

He cried out as the manacles once again held him, barbs inside digging into his wrists and ankles as they tightened on their own. Someone laughed and he looked up to see Knox smiling down at him.

_You'll see your wife again. It's imperative that you do. She's the bait for the trap. Your little snitch will be here soon and all will be completed as prophesied. _

Peter glared up at the man, his eyes shutting when the manacles dug in tighter making him choke in pain. The room grew cooler and several dark shapes began to ooze like oil from the walls of the cavern to surround him where he was trapped. They had no faces but he could sense their eagerness, a memory of this having happened before suddenly hitting him.

_No... don't..._

Knox just smiled as he vanished, that yellow smile and glittering green eyes the last thing to go before Peter felt pain and his world drained into darkness once again.

**()()()**

Neal reached the Burke home a bit later than planned. Traffic was tied up due to weather and it was all he could do not to get soaked as he was dropped off behind their home and ran for their back gate. He was ducking inside when he heard a low sound to his left. Neal was obviously wary, uncertain what the sound was till he saw the trashcan there rattling slightly. Something was inside and it was moving! He wasn't sure what to make of it until he peeked inside and saw a heartbreaking sight.

"Satch? Hey boy... wake up."

The dog was curled up inside the trashcan but it was obvious someone had dumped him there. The lab was grimy, his usually pale yellow coat smeared brownish and black, eyes blinking up a moment before closing again. The dog was sluggish as the con pulled him out and quickly took him over to the back door. He banged on it but heard no reply.

"Your Uncle Neal will get us inside."

He kept the dog cradled in his arms as he quickly picked the lock. He carried the dog inside and into the kitchen where he found some towels and started to dry and clean the dog off.

"Where's El, Satch. Huh?"

The dog's eyes stared up at him, tongue lolling slightly before the dog slumped back to sleep. Someone had obviously drugged him but who? Where was El? She'd called him but was now missing. Neal felt that cold feeling again, the hair on the back of his neck rising. Something was wrong but he didn't know what. He quickly texted Mozzie before checking Satchmo to make sure the animal was nothing more than drugged. It was while he checked the lab he found something odd. It looked like one of the marks from the book; a hex mark they called it. It had been shaved into the animal's fur and gave off a soft hint of energy. Neal got up and looked in the pantry before finding what he was looking for and coming back to Satchmo.

"Just stay still and everything will be fine, ok boy?"

The dog didn't respond, Neal gently shaving at the spot till the mark was gone. Satchmo didn't respond immediately but he could feel that energy leaving and see the dog starting to grow slightly more energetic. He smiled in relief, standing up again as he went to get a towel from the Burke laundry room below. El wouldn't mind if he used one to take care of their dog. He pushed open the basement door and started down the steps. It was dimly lit and he cursed not turning on the light before going down but he could see more than well enough. He saw the two machines in the corner and a small shelf with clean linens on it. He stepped off the stairs and made his way towards there when he heard the soft tinkling of metal.

"Who's there?"

Neal didn't see anyone, the floor lined in shadows but there was the continued sound of metal or chains rattling softly. He picked up a shovel from nearby, holding it firmly in his hands as he approached the sound. It came from behind the stairs as he reached up for the light and...

"El? El..."

He put the shovel down, kneeling beside her as he cupped her face gently in his hands. The woman didn't move, eyes shut, face tight with something he could only describe as fear. He quickly picked the cuffs and freed her, holding her gently against him. She seemed to respond as he spoke, nestling some against him for comfort.

"El... wake up. El... It's Neal."

She gave a gasp but continued to hold herself near him as if he were a life preserver. Her breath was warm against his damp skin, tickling his neck as her lips parted and she spoke in a raspy whisper.

"_Hun...gry..._"

Neal didn't understand. He was only thinking of protecting his friends, keeping them safe. He didn't think...

"**Uuuuhn!**"

Neal cried out as he felt the bite against his skin, just at the edge of his neck and shoulder as teeth tore into him and he tried to escape. They were stronger than he, his head pushed back against the hard floor of the basement and hitting hard. He gazed up at his attacker and saw Elizabeth there holding him down with strength he didn't know she had. Her eyes were empty as Peter's had been in his dream so many weeks ago. Those dark orbs, more like mini black holes, stared down at him and seemed to sap the very energy out of him the more he looked.

"_Hun... gry.._."

He wanted to fight, knew he should but this thing posing as El held him with more strength than he had, it's stare keeping him firmly in place as it moved downward. It looked so much like her but it wasn't... Her features started to blur or maybe he was starting to pass out, El's voice changing to a more familiar one.

"Neal... you know I love you."

The con blinked seeing Kate now instead of Elizabeth Burke. Kate was smiling down at him as her face drew closer to his, lips parting as if to simply kiss him. He wanted that, his body responding from memory. He wanted to let Kate hold and kiss him forever and forget everything else. He felt tears rolling down the sides of his face as he realized how much he'd really missed her. He nodded back at her.

"Kate... I missed you... so much."

He felt his lips part to receive her kiss, her lips cool against his as they touched and he felt himself losing to this dream.

**()()()**

Elizabeth Burke passed out in their car only to wake up in some other place. She didn't know where or how but it was dark and she just knew it felt like a place she wouldn't want to be. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust but she was finally able to sense a faint hint of light coming from a distant part of the cavern she seemed to be in. Teeth-like projections hung down and rose up from the ceiling and floor as she shivered in the gloom. It wasn't colder than normal but something else in the air she couldn't describe made her feel cold as she rose up to her feet and stood. The light beckoned her as she made her way towards what she hoped was safety. Eliza didn't remember much of what happened. She had been at work on the PC reading something and then...

She snapped back to reality or wherever this was as she neared the light, carefully making her way through the maze of what felt like ever tightening stalagmites and stalactite squeezing through a small space, hand over her face as the light grew brighter.

_uhnnnn..._

The sound frightened her, El turning to see where the sound came from. Her eyes widened as she moved quickly to the figure, hand touching theirs gently.

_Peter? Peter, what happened?_

She was leaning over him, his body manacled to a large wooden altar or table. Her husband lay there limp and beaten, eyes twitching beneath closed lids. El hugged him gently, moving to remove the manacles when he cried out again, hand grasping hers. Brown eyes met hers and she saw something there. This was her Peter. She'd found him.

_Don... don't._

She didn't understand but nodded, hugging him as he continued to meet her eyes and they kept on their silent conversation. El heard him speaking to her, telling her things but his lips didn't move. Not all of it made sense, images flashing through her mind but she understood.

_I will, honey. Hold on._

Peter smiled up at her, the smile she knew was only reserved for her before his face went slack and he passed out again, brown eyes fading away. She reached for his cheek, caressing it gently with her free hand.

_Peter..._

She didn't want to leave him but tears fell down her cheeks, her eyes closing a moment as she wiped at her eyes. It was sudden, eyes opening to find herself on the floor, arms over her head as she realized she was awake again. El gave a muffled cry, her lips covered with something that kept her from speaking. She looked up to find her wrists cuffed above her head to a pipe in their basement, the water heater only inches away. Elizabeth struggled to sit up, legs bound at the ankles with tape as she got an idea and finally remembered what had happened. Peter... no not Peter but someone who possessed her husband had kidnapped her and brought her to their home. Peter would never hurt her. He was trapped in a dark place; The place she had just left.

"Kate... I missed you. Kate..."

El heard someone whispering hoarsely, the voice familiar as she turned her head to peer towards the stairs.

"Kate... don't leave me again."

She pulled on her bonds, looking through the stairs until she could just see another figure laying there on the floor beneath. It look like Neal but he was slumped on the ground, eyes staring up glassily at someone that wasn't there. Elizabeth tried to call to him but she was gagged, looking around for something to free herself when she saw the small bit of metal stuck on the water heater. With some effort she grabbed it, pushing the pin into the cuff lock. She'd watched Peter and Neal do this but never tried it herself. Her curiosity had made her look in those books her husband had on locksmithing so she had some knowledge. El kept fishing with the metal till finally she was free.

_I did it?_

The thought made her smile as she freed her other hand and removed the tape from her lips and ankles. Her body ached some as she stood up and moved towards her husband's partner. Neal's blue eyes were nearly black, his pupils huge as she gently shook him. There was a draft of cool air around them making her shiver but she kept nudging him till finally she made a decision.

"I'm sorry..."

She swung back her hand and slapped his face hard, a grunt coming from Neal but he didn't react beyond that. His eyes remained firmly staring at some unseen specter of Kate Moreau.

"Kate..."

His voice sounded both happy and pained, his face taut with some kind of agony. El didn't understand what was going on but could now see marks appearing on the young man's neck as if someone had bitten him. He winced with each mark but continued to look lovingly up at whatever had him captive.

"Neal... wake up! Neal, Peter's very disappointed in you. Why did you hurt him?"

She was shaking him but his eyes remained fixed on the invisible Kate. El continued to shake him as she spoke.

"Peter says you stabbed him. Why did you hurt him, Neal? I thought you were friends."

El sounded as angry and hurt as she could, blue eyes finally turning to meet hers if only halfway.

"I... I didn't hurt him, El. I swear..."

She heard him trying to talk to her, struggling to turn his attention from the other thing to her but it seemed to be an effort. El continued to talk to him as if she was angry at him. It was the only thing that might make him wake up. If he thought Peter was mad at him...

"I didn't want to believe it, Neal. He says you hurt him."

His face contorted as Neal seemed to be waking from the dream or nightmare for that matter. His eyes were turning more blue by the moment.

"It... it wasn't me. I promise, El. Believe me..."

Finally they were really looking at one another, Neal's eyes blinking back at her.

"Neal, I believe you. Welcome back."

He nodded with a slight smile at her before slumping against her shoulder, eyes shutting. El lay him down on the floor again, checking his pulse and feeling a strong steady beat. The young man looked exhausted as she hugged him and wondered where her husband was. She had been to that other place but where it was, she didn't know. Maybe... Maybe Neal could help her find it. Mozzie had sent her the email about the book and now she realized perhaps she needed help beyond the mortal realm. They all did.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Finally got another chapter out. My PC's starting to behave a bit at home but not much. It's random if I get the opportunity to type long without it freezing up on me. I think Google Docs is having a few hiccups as well so my PC is not totally to blame. I hope you're enjoying this little story. Thanks for reading! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Mozzie was surprised by the amount of information he found on the Necromonicon and it's dark bloody history. It had been the beginning of and end of many wars in both good but mostly bad ways for both parties involved. The book was a tome of incredible power in the form of written tales and spells dealing with the history, ritualistic calling of and banishing of what the writers called "_The Ancients_." It had been kept at a long defunct university just north of Boston proper. He'd found more info about it from a friend who was more paranoid than himself whispering tales of what he knew about the book and those associated with it. Apparently any one who opened or touched the book pretty much disappeared or came to a bad end. This did not make Mozzie feel any better about trying to help Neal with his _Suit_ issues but he liked Peter and El and if Neal needed him to help he would.

"Blood thirsty savages!"

He was reading a particularly dark tale about a couple who killed cats in a village. It was not only a story to inform but one with spells associated with it. He glanced at the symbols and committed them to memory since he had perfect recall which came naturally to him. He just had to make sure he remembered them in a certain manner. His friend had warned him of knowing too much. The con sighed, closing up the book as he returned it to a protective cover and removed the gloves he used to hold it. Once his friend had told him about direct contact with the book and the origins of the cover, he had washed his hands several times in typical OCD format before resorting to gloves and the protective cover. The idea that someone would or could think of binding a book with... he dared not think about it... _human_ skin made him ill to his stomach not to mention the idea it was decayed and dried as a cow's skin... He wanted away from this whole mess with Knox and the Suit soon as he could.

Mozzie jumped as his phone buzzed in his pocket, taking the cell out to answer it. It was Neal. The line was staticy which made no sense to him as he tried to understand what was going on.

"_Mozz? … hear me? Trou... ble... El…_"

The call was breaking up even as he tried to fix it but something about the voice sounded off. It was Neal, he knew that much but the voice was far away and distant as if he were in a cavern. It wasn't being sent in the traditional manner by cell.

"Neal? I can't hear you. What's wrong?"

He waited for an answer but only heard whispers and faint hints of words until the line went dead. He thought he'd heard his friend say something about Elizabeth but didn't quite understand what it was.

_Neal? Wake up... Neal!_

Mozzie turned with a start as the faint voice seemed to pop out of nowhere. It was familiar but still far enough off he couldn't quite identify it.

_Neal... please, wake up!_

The voice was slightly louder now, a hint of panic in it as he turned to see a shadowy form slowly take shape near the far wall. Neal had told him reluctantly about the wet footprints and his dream about a cavern with something dark and fishy roaming its gloomy expanse. The con had heard similar stories while researching the book and from his friend. He shivered at the thought of something covered with slime and smelling of fish touching him as he stood and moved closer but still out of range of whatever was materializing. The form seemed to be short or kneeling, leaning forward over something before finally taking a more solid shape.

"Neal..."

Their voice was soft and they were crying, Mozzie blinking as he removed his glasses to wipe at them then look at the figure again. He picked up a cane from a nearby umbrella holder and moved a little closer to the now solid figure. He poked them with the wooden cane.

"Mo... Mozzie? Where..."

Elizabeth Burke looked confused, her hands holding something that wasn't there as she remained kneeling then paled, looking like she was about to pass out. Mozzie moved a bit closer, catching her before her head hit the hard floor as he tried to fathom how the Fed's wife had appeared here as if by magic. He wondered if it had something to do with the staticy call from Neal as he tried to rouse her.

"El? Hey..."

She didn't move, face taut with some hidden terror as she lay there, eyes closing as she passed out. Mozzie was at a loss as he gently lay her on the thinly carpeted floor and moved to the bed to grab up a blanket and pillow. He placed the pillow under her head and lay the blanket gently over her before sitting beside El and sighing. This Knox business was getting weirder by the instant as he tried to figure out how she had appeared in his hidden safe house.

**()()()**

Neal had felt the succubus drawing the very life from him, changing from Kate to Alex and even Sara at some point trying to break his spirit. He was giving in, his soul being sapped from his body until he heard her voice. It was angry and plaintive and made him take notice despite the false Sara doing her best to catch his attention. The voice broke through and made him pay close attention as he realized who and what they were speaking of.

"I... I didn't hurt him, El. I swear..."

He kept telling her it wasn't him. He hadn't hurt Peter. It had been Knox but he couldn't tell her that. She wouldn't believe him but he wanted her to believe he would never harm his friend... her husband. Finally his eyes opened for real and met hers, his vision and mind clear and free for just an instant. She smiled softly at him, gently with concern and caring.

"Neal, I believe you. Welcome back."

She believed him. El was on his side. He smiled back feeling a warmth around him as she gently held him, hugging him close if not for his well-being then for her own. He sensed her uncertainty about something as his strength left him and he slumped against her. That thing was still there, whispering in the back of his mind and pulling him away from El.

_She may believe you now but she will only hurt you, Neal. Come with me. Let **him** take care of her and **I**... will take care of you._

He was suddenly looking down at himself, standing beside the kneeling figure of Elizabeth Burke holding his body in her arms. She lay him back on the floor, wiping at his hair gently as he watched. Elizabeth cared about him even when... he might have hurt her husband. She gave him the benefit of the doubt he didn't deserve, guilt overcoming him as he thought about the consequences of this situation.

_That's it. Wallow in self-pity and guilt. **I** will never turn you away, Neal. Let her go. **He** will soon be there to take her to her own inner darkness._

Neal perked up, turning to see the dark creature with glittering silver eyes staring back at him. Her hand brushed his cheek and it felt cool and slimy as that thing had in the cavern of his dreams. Was this the same creature? He took a few steps back seeing himself walk through El and his own body as he realized what he had to do. There had been something in that book. Something he had committed to memory.

_**E'zhra tem'ehras deith'tahns!**_

The creature looked at him with shimmering eyes, reaching for his hand and holding it tightly as he winced but continued to say the words, looking over at Elizabeth as he did so. It was too late when the creature scratched its free hand at his cheek, a feeling of warmth dripping down his cheek as El slowly disappeared from the basement of her home and his own body remained alone where she has knelt beside him. The creature pulled him closer, grasping his chin tightly in its webbed fingers and keeping him prisoner.

_You free her but not yourself. You are willing to sacrifice for this person?_

He stared into those eyes defiantly and felt himself beginning to cave as they glimmered hypnotically back, drawing him into that darkness he had tried to escape. The thing laughed coldly, fingers caressing his cheek with a cool, slimy touch. He sent out a weak call for help, seeing Mozzie in his mind's eye. The little guy had gloves on and was reading something. The creature scratched at his neck with a slender nail, the young man wincing helplessly.

_If **He** wants her, **He** will find her but you are what he really wants. I will bend you til **He** has what he desires._

Neal felt himself falling into that darkness, pulled into those eyes as the shimmering colors faded to muted grays and finally a deep black. It continued to speak in many voices, sounding like Kate, Alex or Sara depending on what it was trying to do. It was working, his eyes rolling back as he slumped in its grasp.

_You are such a pretty thing and wise beyond your years. He has chosen a good vessel to continue his time within._

The scenery faded from the basement to that of the cavern he had dreamed of before. The thing lay him on the floor as it moved towards a large wooden altar and another figure laying there. He heard a weak moan and opened his eyes enough to see Peter's slumped body on the large table-like plank. The thing had turned back into Elizabeth and was gently caressing the agent's face.

_Everything will be ok, hon. Trust me._

He watched Peter nod, face easing into those hands that looked like El's but weren't. Neal wanted to cry out but he was still under its spell, icy blue eyes turning to smile coldly at him.

_You resist even now but he will soon be gone and you... you'll both be here with me._

It smiled but its face was Elizabeth Burke's. The smile didn't match the person he knew El was as he tried to resist and found himself stuck where he lay, slumped on the cavern floor. It laughed.

_I admire your strength of will. Most succumb to my charms and forget their worries. You... have a sense of being most of your kind do not. I will have fun breaking you._

He felt a pain in his side, a sharp stabbing pain that made him cry out as it continued and the thing with El's face smirked.

_Just a reminder that you are mine. Understand?_

Neal glared up at her, it, before his eyes turned to Peter who continued to be happily caressed by its hand along his cheek. If anything, he had to free the agent, his body responding enough he coughed out a quick phrase.

_**E'zhra tem'ehras deith'tahns!**_

The creature hissed at him, moving away from Peter as he threw his glance back to Peter, the agent vanishing from the table before the thing could turn and bring him back. Once it realized what was going on, it moved quickly towards him. Neal was ready, will faltering only a moment when those eyes met his but he was already chanting.

_**E'zhra tem'ehras deith'tahns!**_

The thing transformed to that of its true self, a green scaly monster of indescribable horror standing before him as the scene faded away to darkness. He was cold, very cold to the bone as the darkness bore upon him then he heard a faint sound like a metronome beating quietly but steadily in time. It grew louder until he heard the added sound of someone gasping for air. His chest felt tight and painful but the voice drew him up and out of the darkness.

_Breath..._

The voice was familiar, comforting as the darkness and cold began to slowly fade and his eyes opened up, lips parting as he gaped for air.

"Neal? Hey buddy... relax."

The scene was blurry at first before Peter's face came into view. It was really him. Neal wanted to reach up and tell him about everything but his body was too weak, the spell he'd used draining him. He was a con not a magician much less a wizard of any sort. Knox had time and experience on them both but at least he had been able to pull them both back to reality.

"El..."

He was worried about her, his voice raspy as he spoke. Peter looked confused a moment before nodding.

"That wasn't her. Do you know where she is?"

Peter seemed to be remembering what happened which was unusual. Neal wondered about that as he nodded and tried to sit up. He felt pain and gave a soft groan as he continued to rise but finally fell back helpless and exhausted against the cool cement of the basement floor. Peter gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't tell me. It's probably best I don't know. He'll just find her again and I... Just don't."

Neal was curious what was wrong with his friend if he didn't want to know where El was. Something felt wrong as he noticed the guilty look on his friend's face.

"What... happ..."

He remembered the call from El that something had happened with the agent and wondered about the incident as brown eyes finally met his once more.

"I remember now... what I did. What... Knox did. I wish... I didn't."

The agent stood up and paced the small room, moving back and forth as Neal made another attempt to sit up and pushed himself up against the wall for support. The small action made him more tired as he watched Peter continue to pace, brow furrowed with something akin to frustration or anger at something.

"Tel...l me, Peter. Ple... eease."

The agent turned and looked at him, face flushed in shame it seemed before he stopped his motions and sat down beside him. Peter wiped a tired hand over his face and gave a frustrated sigh.

"I... I kidnapped my wife, Neal. Knox used me to get to her."

**()()()**

Elizabeth woke up to find herself on a hard yet warm surface. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly opened them and focused on her surroundings. She couldn't remember why she had been crying, her memory a bit fuzzy as she blinked and sat up. It was a simple room, cinder block walls washed with dark paint and thinly carpeted floors with ornate rugs in spots. It made her think of Neal's apartment at June's minus the view. There was a large bed in one corner and a small sitting are with a large comfy sofa or couch not too far from what looked like the entrance. All the windows were shuttered tight and a soft dripping sound came from what looked to be a sink in a small kitchenette area. El pulled herself up to her feet and stumbled tiredly towards the sofa, plopping down onto its plush surface happily. She wrapped the blanket around her and curled up on top. She felt safe here, she wasn't sure why but she did. Her eyes started to close again as she felt sleep wash over her but the sound of someone pushing a key in a lock made her wary.

"I wonder where this storm came from. Why isn't Neal answering his cell?"

A familiar voice mumbled as she blinked at the figure walking in through the door. They hadn't seen her yet but a smile of relief crept up her face.

"Mozzie?"

She saw him freeze, nearly dropping the bag of what looked like groceries in his arms but he gained control of his emotions and blinked at her over his glasses as he sighed.

"You're awake! Thought I was going to have to find a _Suit Charming_ to wake you up."

El smirked back as he smiled half way at her, moving to the small dining table near the kitchenette and dropping the bag there before coming over to sit beside her on the sofa. He looked relieved if anything.

"How... where am I? What is this place, Mozzie? I was at home and then... I woke up here. What's going on?"

She sounded exasperated if anything but her head hurt and she wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Her husband had tried to hurt her and something had attacked Neal. She had seen something weird on her PC at work after opening the email about that "_book_" Mozzie sent her info on but it didn't make sense. How could a book cause so many issues? She watched the little guy pale some and take her hand in his, something he rarely did. Mozzie was far from a touchy feelie person if anything. Something had to be very wrong for him to feel the need to comfort her.

"You got my email, I take it? The one about the book?"

El didn't know what to think but nodded, blanket warmly wrapped around her as she shivered still from her odd experience. Mozzie sensed her discomfort and stood up.

"I have tea. I can warm some up for you if you like."

The idea of a hot cup of tea made her feel normal as she gave him a smile and nod before he moved to the bag on the table and started to unpack it. She soon followed, sitting down at the table to wait while he went through his motions. Everything was in its own place she saw which was very much the way she knew Mozzie liked it to be. Patience was a virtue so she waited despite wanting to know how, why and what. It only took 15 minutes before Mozzie had everything put in its proper place and started the pot warming on the stove. 5 minutes later they were having a hot cup of chamomile tea with agave honey and lemon. The chill remained but her spirit was feeling better from the con's presence.

"Tell me what's going on, Mozzie. Please? That link..."

He stopped her right there, face paling as he stared at her curiously.

"Link? I removed all the links from that email. What link are you talking about?"

His voice had turned almost angry but not at her but something else which confused her.

"It was near the end of the document. It was over the word '_The Ancients_' so I figured it must be ok if you left it there. The other links weren't available. I couldn't understand why you disabled them and not this one until... "

Her voice hesitated remembering the eerie voice through her speakers and the scenes on the monitor. She started to see flashes of memory and gasped remembering what had happened. Peter...

Someone touched her arm and she turned to see Mozzie standing beside her with concern.

"Until what, El? What happened?"

He sounded apologetic but more so he sounded guilty. She didn't understand why but she went ahead and told him.

"It's still fuzzy in my mind but I was at work when your email showed. I was reading about the book and how it had affected so many cultures... then I saw the one active link and clicked it. I didn't think anything about it until the screen went black. I thought the PC had gone offline but then their was this _voice_."

She shivered at the memory of it, the unearthly rattling of someone talking over her small speakers still bringing a chill down her spine. Mozzie placed a protective hand on her shoulder making her feel so much safer.

"I didn't think I had forgotten any links but if you heard a voice... That's not good. Anything else happen?"

He looked concerned if not worried, more so when she nodded.

"The monitor... I saw something. At first it was blurry and then... I saw Peter!"

Her voice picked up at the end, her face flushing some as she remembered what she'd seen. Mozzie hugged her, something he rarely did even with Neal but it helped.

"He was on the screen in some bad place. I... I wanted to help him but something dark... it blocked the screen and I saw eyes. They were cold and seemed to look through the monitor at me. I turned it off and unplugged the PC and screen when the site wouldn't shut down. What was it? Where is my husband?"

El knew she sounded crazy but Mozzie just hugged her a bit more, taking her cup to fill it with a fresh serving of tea. He sat beside her again and sighed.

"I don't know. Neal told me what happened but it makes no sense to me either. I'm a skeptic despite what people might think. All this esoteric stuff is a mystery to me but I've been studying. I know how to keep us all safe for now."

El looked at him as he convinced her of his need to protect her if not Neal and Peter. She knew what lengths Mozzie would go to protect the people he considered family. She took his hand in hers and he didn't flinch as her eyes met his.

"Thank you, Mozz. I just hope that Neal is ok. I was with him in our basement but... how did I turn up here?"

She wanted to understand everything happening but her mind was still trying to wrap around Peter not being Peter and the incident at her offices. Nothing made sense.

"The book. He probably used a teleportation spell. I can't think of any other means and I've just about read everything there is in and about the book. How was Neal when you left him?"

El hesitated but after a moment she finally said it.

"Hurt... I don't know how but something was attacking him. I couldn't see anything as I tried to wake him from the nightmare he was having. He kept talking about Kate and then suddenly he was looking at me and he smiled. I had a feeling something was wrong but he just kept smiling at me, reassuring me before I ended up here."

She sipped at the tea, the warmth filling her with some ease along with Mozzie's presence. He hugged her slightly and nodded.

"I'll call him. He has a phone so maybe... hopefully everything is still ok. Knox shouldn't be able to do much unless he gives up willingly."

He covered his mouth at the mention of what was going on, uncertainty making him look boyish.

"Knox? Isn't he... dead? He attacked Peter and Neal but he was shot. How is he involved with all of this?"

She thought about her husband acting oddly and his smelling of cigarettes when he didn't smoke. Mozzie shrugged helplessly.

"He... well, he is dead technically."

El didn't understand, wondering how this applied to what was going on with her husband acting oddly, the book Mozzie had emailed her info on and all the weird events including her showing up in the little guy's safe house. He looked a bit reluctant to tell her much but he finally relented as if she had twisted his arm.

"Knox... He was trying to, how do I say this where it makes sense?"

Mozzie seemed to be thinking harder than usual, his glasses in his hands as he wiped at his eyes tiredly then put them back on again.

"He wanted to be Neal but your husband got in the way so now he's sort of '_trapped_' inside of him. Think _The Exorcist_ if that's easier."

She shivered at the thought, that movie one of the few that still gave her nightmares even as an adult. So her husband... her Peter was possessed by a madman's spirit? It couldn't be real but she had noticed the way he acted when he thought she didn't see and the smell of cigarettes on him. Peter didn't smoke at least she had never seen him smoke anything but a cigar once and he hadn't been very keen on it.

"So basically you're telling me that this _Knox_ person wanted to become Neal... but in the process of whatever '_spell_' he cast, he got into my husband instead. Did Knox smoke?"

Mozzie blinked at her comment nodding at first then giving her a definite signal she had caught on. The idea of someone else posing as her husband made her reconsider so many things that had happened over the past month or so since the shooting. It made sense now the feelings she'd had. Peter had not... was not himself.

"We're going to fix this, El. Trust me. Neal and I have a plan."

She looked up at him with a hopeful glance but wasn't sure what to believe when faced with a stranger than fiction situation.

**()()()**

Neal lay on the sofa and slumped back against it. He was slowly feeling the strength he'd lost come back to him but even after 4 hours and a long nap, he wasn't quite feeling himself yet. Peter had been nothing but helpful, talking to Jones on the phone but not letting him know what was going on. The storm continued outside from earlier, bashing at the windows with a force that made one think of an intruder trying to break into the sturdy home. Wind howled and rain pattered loudly against the outside like the big bad wolf himself, windows rattling and the door shuddering in its wake. There was a feeling to the storm as if it were there for a reason, keeping them trapped within its cold wet grasp. He thought of that mystery thing in the other place and wondered if this was part of its plan to get at him and Peter now that they had come back to themselves.

Peter spoke quietly into the phone, only the occasional word or phrase sticking out making Neal curious what the agent was talking about with Jones. It seemed to be incoherent but maybe it was just his mind still being fuzzy from his fight back to reality. He lay back against the sofa in a semi-sitting position when he felt a warm hand laid gently against his forehead. His eyes opened to find Peter staring at him curiously, worriedly he thought as the agent pulled his hand away and gave a relieved smile.

"You're not feverish. You were talking in your sleep and sweating heavily but I guess it was something else. Jones says hi. He can't make it, nor can Diana with this storm blaring outside. Everything's been shut down, the mayor's calling it a typhoon of sorts. They don't know where it came from but it hit the Eastern coastline hard. Any chance Knox did this?"

He was half joking on the last part but Neal realized that's probably the game their invisible and dead antagonist was playing. Keep them isolated so that his plans went through. Nobody there to interrupt. Peter frowned, reading his mind.

"So we're trapped then? He's going to do whatever it was he meant to do. I heard what you said in your sleep, Neal. I know what he wants."

Neal cringed slightly. He didn't want Peter to be sacrificed for him not that he would be here. Knox was going to kill them both but only Neal would survive, his body alive for Knox to possess but Neal's spirit pulled into that other place along with Peter's to forever be tortured. He couldn't let that happen but he'd have to contact Mozzie to see if Elizabeth was where he thought.

"I'm sorry... Peter. I had no..."

The agent held up a hand and smiled back. He chuckled slightly then sighed.

"Odd as it sounds, I can see why he'd want to be you. It's not a hard idea to grasp but he intends on getting rid of me. It will look like..."

He hesitated, wiping a hand through his hair before Neal reached up and grasped his arm.

"I know what it will look like, why do you think I ran? I thought maybe that would keep you safe. I didn't want to hurt El but he's already involved her. I need to..."

His voice trailed off and Peter nodded back. They both knew he might still have Knox in the background listening if they tried to do something.

"It's ok. Lock it if you have to but I need to know she's ok... Please."

Peter pleaded slightly with him, moving away as Neal slowly pushed himself up to his feet and stood. He felt dizzy but managed to stay up as he moved towards the stairs, Peter in tow. He turned, pausing on the first stair as he looked at his friend.

"I just need to use the facilities..."

Neal watched the agent nod as he stepped back and watched him climb the stairs slowly. Peter called up when he was nearly at the top.

"I'll make something if you're hungry!"

It was random but they needed that as Neal nodded down to his friend and watched him disappear back towards the kitchen area. He continued up the stairs, limping to the bathroom till he was inside and closed the door. He looked at himself in the mirror when he was done, washing his hands and throwing water on his pale, wan looking features. His cheeks seemed sunken in, his skin sallow unless it was just the light in the bathroom. He heard the rain pattering harder than ever against the little frosted window of the bathroom as he moved to exit, something catching his eye as he passed the mirror. Neal turned and saw something of a shadow behind him, a formless dark figure standing back in the mirror. He turned and saw nothing there, looking back to see it point at the shower curtain which was closed. Neal didn't know if he should but he pulled the curtain aside and found a yellow lump of fur laying there inside the tub. He crouched beside the bath and gently petted it.

"Satchmo... hey boy."

He kept his voice low but the dog barely responded, the spot where he had shaved him earlier still clear but something else had knocked the animal out. Maybe he'd been drugged but by whom? Neal contemplated this when he heard a knock.

"Neal? You ok?"

Peter was outside. Had his friend done this without knowing? He had to know as he reached for the door and opened it up. Brown eyes met his, no hint of the green highlights he'd seen in the past.

"Satchmo... he's in the tub."

He was blunt but the agent nodded.

"I brought him up to dry off. He was soaked through and dirty. Once I rinsed him off I went ahead and left him there to rest. I guess he's still sleeping off..."

The agent hesitated, eyes glassy for a moment then coming back. Peter backed away and leaned against the hallway wall outside. A look of horror was on his face as if he had remembered something terrible.

"You didn't... Peter. It wasn't you."

He remembered finding the lab dirty and wet in the trashcan when he'd come to Elizabeth's rescue. The dog had been sluggish and now he was ok far as he could tell but his friend... Peter wasn't ok. He looked absolutely horrified.

"But it _was_ me, Neal. He'll remember that I did that to him no matter who it _really_ was. I tried to... stop. I couldn't help but do it."

The agent sighed, slipping down to the floor and sitting with his face in his hands. Neal crouched beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and feeling the tenseness there. Peter was a wreck and if they didn't fix this soon, Knox would win regardless. The agent would lose his sanity and from what he recalled of the spell... his very soul.

"You'll be ok, Peter. Trust me."

He wasn't lying but he was being a little more hopeful than he probably should be but he had to cheer up his friend. Peter had to know they'd fix this. Brown eyes met his and he saw a smile form on the agent's lips as he helped him to his feet. He had rarely seen the man look so helpless but now it was his turn to be the rock if that's what Neal's role was to be.

"Thank you Neal. Uh... there's food downstairs."

Neal's stomach growled in reply, the situation lessening a bit as both men smiled.

"I guess I could go for a little sustenance. Lead the way."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Long delay but my PC is being a pain, work's been crazy and I've been having schedule issues. Finally got this out. Quieter chapter but things will pick up again._


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Mozzie listened to the storm howl outside his modest safe house but he felt safe. Monday was an old cinder block tenement house and built sturdy to withstand the test of time, or so he liked to believe. He had picked the place due to its remoteness and the fact nobody would suspect anyone living there. He owned it under a shell company called _Haverstead_ that said they were hoping to develop it into apartments one day. So far he had been left alone and except for his current guest who was sleeping on the bed, Mozz was content to be as remote as possible.

Elizabeth Burke slept fitfully as he watched her. He had the book in his gloved hands out on the dining table as he searched for a reversal or counter spell to the one Knox meant to perform. He wasn't going to lose Neal and he was darned if he'd lose Peter if only to alleviate the pain El and his friend would feel losing the agent. The Suit had helped him even when he shouldn't have and risked his life so maybe this once he would help out. In a way he could justify it as helping Neal but he like the agent even if he didn't admit to it in public.

"Don't... please. Peter... why? Pe..."

Her voice went quiet as he turned to find her slumped more against the bed. Her body was covered with the blanket warmly, a chill in the air despite his having turned the heat up a little. When El didn't speak again, Mozzie walked over and pulled the covers over her a bit more watching until he knew she was relaxed as he returned to the book.

This was not a normal storm and he suspected some outside power of drawing it up to keep them trapped. There were phrasings in the book that spoke of storms and tempests used to entrap those where someone could get a hold of them. He began to think this storm was such an event. He had to be prepared. There was little time before Knox would make his move and both Neal and Peter would be lost forever. He needed to call Neal if anything but what if Peter... Knox had caught him already? Elizabeth had said he was hurt but was he a prisoner? He pulled out his cell and wrestled with calling until finally he just had to do it. The phone rang a few times before he heard someone pick up.

"Haverstead Realty. I heard you were looking for a 4 bedroom loft."

There was silence on the other end then a sigh of relief.

"_Mozz?_"

He felt relief at the con's voice and smiled.

"Haversham here. So what's the 411?"

He heard movement and then the closing of a door before Neal answered again.

"_Fine so far. Peter seems to be himself for now but I found Satchmo in their tub asleep. He's waking up but slowly. I think Knox may have had Peter sedate him. I found the poor thing in the trash can outside earlier when I first arrived. He's perking up a bit but still sleeping despite the storm. Peter says he doesn't remember hurting anyone but the look on his face tells another story. I think he remembers bits and pieces. How are things on your end?_"

Mozzie glanced over at the still sleeping figure of Elizabeth Burke and smiled slightly.

"Good for now. She's sleeping but having nightmares. I don't blame her for what happened. She told me Peter kidnapped her."

He used the agent's name which was unusual but he was feeling a bit more sensitive about things. Knox was hurting the people he cared about and Peter was one of those people since El was his friend. He sighed, hoping to find a solution to their problems soon. They had a plan but they weren't sure if it would work yet. He heard a Neal grunt on the other end.

"He doesn't know about this place, right? I can't move in this storm and El... she's vulnerable right now."

Neal reassured him.

"_Peter suspects but we both know he can't know anything. He's downstairs making lunch. I'm in the bathroom. I'll have to ask him about what he does remember. He seems terrified by what he did and could do under Knox's influence._"

Mozzie nodded to the phone but knowing Neal was trapped with Knox, whether it be in Peter's form or otherwise, scared him.

"Just be careful. Knox is tricky. He tried to make it look like you stabbed the Suit."

Neal sighed and Mozzie could imagine his friend running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"_I know. Just keep her safe for both of our sakes. Thanks Mozz._"

They hung up and Mozzie went back to his search for something to help them in the book. Their plan would only work if they had a solution and it was up to Mozzie to find it.

**()()()**

Peter was certain he was losing a good part of his sanity. He was remembering bits and pieces of what had happened when he kidnapped his wife. He had seen her as if from afar but Knox had been in control, making him hold her down and fake her voice over the cell to Neal. He had lured the young man here using his wife as bait and then... then he had tied her up in the basement below their home. Peter had been captive, unable to help as he found himself in that dark place again. He looked at his wrists as he continued to make sandwiches, bruises evident and that odd mark like a tattoo clearer than it had been but still light enough to be mistaken as a birthmark or bruise. He rubbed at it distractedly and sensed a kind of power coming from it.

_You're two halves of the same coin, Peter. He is the light to your stronger, darker self. Only so many spirits are kindred in such a manner. That is why I chose him. His spirit is strong and will be the battery for my own endeavors._

The thought laughed at him, bringing him back to himself as he glanced around in confusion. Had he just been talking to someone? Peter tried to think and realized it must have been Neal. He shrugged as the thought escaped him and he finished the sandwiches, pulling out a bottle of wine for Neal and a bottle of beer for himself. He gazed across the room through the kitchen window at the storm still blasting heavily outside. The house seemed to shake, humming from the thrashing of the wind and rain against his home. He hoped it would survive the storm as he carried all the items to the dining table and waited for Neal to come back downstairs. The young man had insisted on washing up a bit more before he came to eat, freshening up he guessed. Peter thought about his wife and her safety. She was supposedly with Mozzie in some other place but where that was Neal wouldn't tell him. He hoped until he was more himself Neal would never tell him. Knox be damned if he would allow him to hurt his wife or anyone again. He trusted Mozz enough to care for his wife but even what little doubt he had of the con, she wasn't here but safe which was a good thing at the moment.

"Rembrandt for your thoughts?"

The agent looked up and smirked at his partner and friend. He wasn't sure how they would explain things once it was fixed but Hughes would hopefully believe him. They had acquitted him of co-conspiracy with Neal on any level and despite Atkins wanting to put the young man away, they would find proof to the contrary.

"Distracted by the storm. I made sandwiches."

He pointed at a plate that held three whole wheat ham and cheese sandwiches while another before Peter held three obviously deviled ham ones. Neal nodded with a smile as he pulled up a chair and sat near him. He uncorked the bottle and poured himself a glass of the wine and smiled.

"El must have bought this one. It's not a screw top."

Neal was obviously teasing him but under the circumstances they needed a distraction. If only he hadn't mentioned Elizabeth. Neal seemed to realize his mistake.

"Peter..."

He shook his head and popped open his beer, taking a long pull.

"It's ok. I'm ok. Just knowing she's safe..."

Neal nodded back and he realized that was his clue that she _was _ok. Neal must have talked to Mozzie.

"Good. I just don't want to have to worry about her being hurt. You said you both had a plan?"

He watched the young con nod slightly as he took a bite of his sandwich without saying anything else. He understood his friend's silence was due to Knox being somewhere inside of him. Right now he felt ok but if he was possessed again, who knows what he might do.

"It's ok, Peter. As long as we're alert, there's not much he can do."

The agent nodded, glancing down at his beer as he pushed it aside. Neal gave him a curious look.

"I'll get a soda."

Peter rose from his chair watching Neal drink his wine and take another bite of his sandwich. Things were _normal_. He was normal for now as he walked just out of view to the fridge and opened it up. He saw some ginger ales on the door, grabbing two as he heard a thud behind him. Peter didn't know what was wrong as he walked back to find Neal out cold on the floor, wine glass laying beside him as the dark crimson liquid seeped into the light colored carpeting. The agent stared for a moment before he quietly made his way to the table, set the drinks down and crouched beside his friend. His hand automatically went to feel for a pulse and breath before a smile touched his lips and he stood up again, wine glass in hand. He walked back into the kitchen, rinsing it out in the sink as a slight grainy grit washed out along with the last dregs of wine. He wiped it with a towel and put it back into the cabinet before grabbing up more towels and walking back to clean up the mess. Neal remained unconscious as the agent finished his task, threw the towels away and walked back, one foot nudging the young man before he sighed.

"Did you ever think I might learn how to act like your friend, snitch?"

Peter smiled but it wasn't his smile but Knox's. The agent pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one, taking a long pull before blowing out small rings of grayish white smoke. His eyes continued to look down at the unconscious figure as he knelt beside him and felt around the con's pockets until he found what he was looking for.

"I suppose Mozzie is just paranoid enough not to answer but it's worth a try. I want to make sure everyone involved makes it to the party."

Peter gently brushed at the young man's hair, Neal giving a faint groan before going quiet again. He smiled, taking another puff of the cigarette before he walked over to the sink and put it out. He glanced at the cell phone and it suddenly sprang to life, buttons pushing until a combination had been hit and the phone started to dial. Magic had its uses.

**()()()**

Neal wasn't sure what to think. Peter seemed more himself than ever, the young man taking another sip of the wine. It tasted sweeter than he remembered this year tasting but it was...

His mind started to falter as he tried to think what it was he was trying to think about. _It was... _

Neal felt his mind going numb, hand shaking slightly before his body seemed to go limp and he collapsed off the chair to the floor, the glass falling beside him. His eyes shut, body unresponsive as he passed out almost immediately, a brief sensation of carpeting against his cheek before he was totally out of it. For an instant, he thought someone was talking to him, brushing his hair as his mind faded into darkness. The gloom swallowed him up for a bit until he seemed to wake in another place, his arms resting beside him on two wooden beams, his body slumped in what seemed to be a large wooden chair. His eyes opened to confirm what he felt, the wooden frame rough under his skin as he moved but found he was firmly strapped to the chair. Thick leather straps held him in place, his hands moving as he tried to pull free and felt small splinters of the chair stick into his skin. It was a roughly hewn chair at best but sturdy enough he couldn't move its bulk with his slight weight and the back was bumpy, his back arched some for comfort. Someone laughed beside him and he looked up to see that thing, the creature that had talked to him before smiling at him as he glared up at her. She had taken the form of Kate again, its smile nothing like the Kate he remembered. He felt nauseous as he remembered its true form, her hand moving to touch his cheek. It felt cool and slimy despite its appearance but he couldn't move away, his head firmly strapped in around the forehead and neck with another larger bit around his mouth gagging him. Her eyes glittered a silvery blue as she drew closer, her lips touching his cheek. Neal shivered at the touch, that smell of fish coming back to him from the other day. It must have been her that had visited him.

_You're correct. I did visit you that day. Miss me did you?_

She purred at him, Kate's voice in his mind but he knew it was all an illusion as she... _**it**_ continued to caress his face, stare deeply into his eyes and play with him. Neal didn't know what to expect from it, his heart breaking some at seeing his one there before him again. He wanted to fall for the illusion but under the circumstances...

_Perhaps you'd like a little... coercion?_

It was unexpected as something that felt like lots of tiny needles poked into his back where the chair pushed in. He gave a muffled cry then relaxed as the pain ceased. Those needles or whatever they were were jabbed into his spine holding him even more in place as the thing that looked like Kate smiled at him.

_If you think a bad thought, you'll regret it._

He didn't understand, cursing her in his mind when the pain started. Something like fire flashed through those needles, his body arching and writhing against the agony until finally it stopped and he slumped heavily against the wooden chair. Her hand grasped his chin and raised his eyes to meet hers but he turned his eyes away remembering what had happened the last time. Her lips curled into a dark smile as he felt the pain again, something he couldn't imagine causing him agony as he shuddered within the leather straps then slumped again as it stopped. A bit of drool dribbled from the gag down his chin onto its hand but the thing seemed not to care.

_Until you give in, you'll continue to feel pain._

He managed to bring his eyes up and glare at her but not for long as the pain started up again and he thrashed, his mind imagining an electric chair in his head. He'd never seen the act but he'd heard enough stories to curl his hair. She must have read his mind as she kiss his cheek almost tenderly.

_I suppose if you're well-done I can still use you._

She laughed, the sound echoing throughout the space as his mind fell into darkness once again. He wondered only one thing as the blackness overcame him: _Where was Peter?_

**()()()**

Peter was in his own Hell. He was still strapped securely to the same table as before but seeing everything Knox saw through his eyes. The man was determined to break him before he killed him, using his friendship with Neal to drug the young man and steal his cell phone.

_I wonder if your lovely wife will come to your rescue. She's dreaming about you right now. I could add a few elements she might not find so comforting._

Knox laughed at him, a cold chuckle echoing throughout the cavern he was trapped in. The man smiled down at him as he waved a hand a screen appeared on the cavern wall. He saw Elizabeth in darkness calling out. She looked scared but mostly concerned.

_El? El... don't look for me!_

He wanted her to stay safe, his thoughts interrupted by Knox laughing again.

_She can't hear you, Peter but no worries._

The man's tone was ominous as Peter growled slightly, pulling at the manacles and feeling the barbs tear into him. He didn't care as he watched his wife on the screen and wished he could be there to protect her. Finally the pain overwhelmed him and he cried out, laying back against the huge wooden plank exhausted. Knox smiled at him cruelly.

_Don't wear yourself out, Peter. You're necessary for the next part. Everything is falling into place._

He narrowed his eyes at the man but Knox shrugged him off, the man's attention on the screen and Elizabeth. She was calling out in the darkness, her lips moving just enough he could see what she was saying. El was calling him and he was helpless to answer.

**()()()**

Elizabeth woke up in a cold sweat, eyes wide and terrified by something she didn't understand or remember clearly enough to fathom. She had been dreaming, calling to someone and then... then she'd waken up afraid. She glanced around herself a moment, taking in the scene and remembering now where she was. Her heart rate slowed some, her breathing settling to a more normal less shaky rhythm as she calmed down and lay back against the cotton sheets of the bed. She was covered with a warm duvet of dark blue as she stared around the room and relaxed even more. El still didn't understand how she'd come to be in this place, Monday. Mozzie had just suddenly been there and she'd awaken here after finding Neal hurt in her basement. Things made no sense at all to her normally rationally thinking brain. How could things make sense when her husband was hurt somewhere but someone else was using his body to get to Neal? Her thoughts were random and scattered as she pulled them together the more she woke up and finally just gave a frustrated sigh. Hands on or not, this whole situation made no sense. How did a dead man come back to life and in her husband? What was it he wanted and why was he intent on destroying the friendship between Peter and Neal?

The room was empty, silent except for a light dripping from the kitchen area where the sink was. There was a quiet humming from the mini fridge and the creaks and groans of the building as the storm continued to howl outside. The windows were shuttered tight so she didn't worry about anything coming in but her dream. Something kept telling her it was important but what it had been about... she couldn't remember. El sighed, sitting up and swinging her feet around in the cold room. She pulled the blanket around her tighter, socked feet touching the thinly carpeted floor to feel the cold was there too. She continued to shiver as she moved towards the kitchen area and the pot Mozzie had used to make tea. She filled it with water from the dripping faucet then placed it on the burner. A light blue flame sprang up as her hand turned the knob on the gas stove and started it up. Her attention went to the cabinets above where she searched until she found both tea packets and mugs all fastidiously arranged she felt bad digging through. Mozzie was apparently very organized as she pulled out a packet of Chamomile and returned the box back to its spot in the shelf. She choose a mug with images of oriental cranes and cherry blossoms along the side, placing it on the counter by the sink as she walked back over to the couch and sat down again. There was a small TV in the corner but it didn't look used much. She found a remote velcroed to the side, removing it to turn on the set. It was an old CRT set, portable in its time but now a relic of sorts. The set turned on, picture fading into view as she scrolled through the channels waiting for the tea to whistle. She gave a little yawn, curling up on the sofa and staring at the box until her eyes shut and the remote slipped to the floor from her limp fingers.

**()()()**

Mozzie didn't like leaving Elizabeth alone (despite hating the idea of guests) but he had made preparations which required going out to get some supplies. It was going to take the help of Hikaru and some others he knew to give him tips on what to use against the forces he was helping Neal against. Hikaru seemed to know more than the others about the Necromonicon, giving him some helpful herbs and other items liable to keep him safe. The con gazed down at his watch and realized he had been gone about an hour, the storm still blowing outside like a hurricane. The streets of New York were more or less dead, very few vehicles if any on the road and even less people. Hikaru had been holed up in his apartment behind his junk shop surprised as anyone to find Mozzie on his doorstep. The shopkeeper had told him to stay but he had Elizabeth to think about so he had politely refused, heading back through the wind and torrential rain and showing up on his doorstep soaking wet. He sighed, shaking himself in the doorway as he removed his coat and shook out his umbrella, hanging both on some hooks by the entrance. He was relatively dry otherwise, moving over to the freight elevator and heading up to his main apartment where he'd left Elizabeth. He was just turning towards the elevator when a shadowy form appeared. The little guy gave a gasp of surprise, pausing where he stood. It was Neal.

"Neal?"

The shadow was faint, his friend nothing more than a ghost really as he pointed upwards urgently, mouth moving but no sound coming out. He could just read his friend's lips but not enough to know what he was saying. Suddenly his cell rang, Mozzie jumping from the sudden sound as he opened it up and saw it was from an unknown number. He was still looking at the phantom of his friend when he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

There was static and then a faint voice.

_Mozzie? Go... stairs... L... hel..._

The call suddenly cut off and the shadow of Neal disappeared as he took a moment to figure out what had just happened. He had a strong feeling he had to go up to find out what was going on as he entered the ancient lift. The ride seemed to take forever, a strange aroma filling his nose as he neared the top and his apartment. Mozzie felt the car shudder and shake as it came to a stop, the vehicle groaning as he pulled the door up and exited. The smell was stronger now as he walked down the short hallway and over to his door where the scent was overpowering he covered his face with a sleeve. He quickly opened up the door, the smell of gas more than obvious. He continued to cover his face as he looked around the room and saw the source of the smell. He quickly moved towards the stove and turned off the burner, then back towards a limp figure on the couch. He carried El as best he could to the open door and over by the elevator before running back to the apartment and opening up as many windows as he could. A bit of rain splashed inside but not enough to worry about as he hurried back to the lift and gently shook Elizabeth Burke.

"El? Hey... wake up!"

Her face was ashen, lips pale with a hint of pink but finally she coughed, wheezed really and started to come to if only a bit. How long she had been in that space, he wasn't sure but if she was alive it thankfully hadn't been long enough. Blue eyes opened and stared up at him glassily, a confused look furrowing her brow.

"M... mmmozzzzz?"

She smiled up at him then closed her eyes again, breathing with a slight wheeze he noticed but breathing nonetheless. He wasn't sure why the gas would have been on like that but he'd noticed the teapot on top of the burner. El must have been making tea but the flame rarely went out so he suspected foul play of some sort as he gently moved her to the lift and they headed back down.

**()()()**

Neal felt pain, his spirit barely holding out as he was strapped in the chair. Soon he felt a feeling like he was fading, disappearing as darkness covered him and he woke up in a strange yet familiar hallway. It meant something that he was here but he wasn't sure what. The con moved from where a large lift stood towards a door at the very end of the long corridor. He gazed at the door before slowly pushing through it, a sensation like moving through jello or something slushy overcoming him until he was through and on the other side. Weakness washed over him, something pulling him back outside of the room when he saw a figure limp and still on the sofa in the room within. He had a sensation of something in the air that overpowered him even in this form as he was pulled from the room and found himself at the bottom of the elevator shaft. He blinked at the sudden change of scenery, someone nearby shaking water from themselves as he watched. It was Mozzie. Neal took advantage, pointing upwards as he spoke, the little guy pausing, paling ever so slightly.

_Mozzie! Elizabeth... she's upstairs. There's gas!_

The con was looking at his friend watching him with a curious yet confused look. He knew Mozz could read lips but it was obvious his friend wasn't reading everything he said. Neal had to try something else but what that something was eluded him until he remember something from the book. He noticed Mozz jump, reaching down for something in his pocket and opening up his cell.

_Mozzie? Go upstairs quickly! Elizabeth's in danger. She needs help!_

The little guy was just listening, brow furrowed with concentration before the scene faded away and Neal felt himself vanishing. Mozz was looking at him one moment then Neal was back in darkness, his spirit floating in the Stygian gloom before a light shone in the distance and he moved towards it. He felt light a moment and then gravity ensued and he felt his body return, pain obvious immediately as was nausea before he bit back the taste of bile and gave a muffled groan. He was coming to, the aches and pains hitting him hard as consciousness returned and his eyes fluttered open. He was panicked, body tight but he couldn't move much, arms pulled back and tied with what felt like zip ties, the room black around him before he realized he was blindfolded. He could make little sound, rags stuffed into his mouth and tape pulled over his lips as he struggled ever so slightly and felt more ties around his knees and ankles. Neal tried to sit up and found it impossible to do so without feeling nauseated, so he stopped not wanting choke with the gag in place. His eyes blinked in the darkness but the cover was effective. He could sense he was on a cool hard surface but that was it, the air chilly and a sound of what seemed to be the storm still battering outside of the area he was in. He shifted some, body still heavy from the drug he'd been given as his ears focused on footsteps nearing, going down steps he imagined and finally stopping close to him.

"Neal?"

Elizabeth's voice broke through as he felt hands gently touch his arm and then begin to pull at the bindings. He heard her speak softly, his head pounding some from the after effects of the drug so he heard very little until her hand caressed his cheek and he felt breath near his ear.

"I'll be back. I need to find something to free you."

He nodded some in reply as she gently removed the gauze from his eyes and tape and rags from his mouth. Neal gave a gasp of breath, coughing and hacking as he watched her blurry form leave back up the stairs. He was curious how long he had been out of it that she was here and conscious. Hadn't he just left her back at Mozzie's safe house? The young man sighed, struggling to get comfy as he glanced around the basement of the Burke home and saw something disturbing. His body was inside what appeared to be a circle drawn with chalk on the basement floor. Elizabeth had walked into and out of the same circle and now something seemed to be following her, a shadowy form but he couldn't cry out, his throat dry from the rags that had been there and the drug still in his system. He watched the dark thing turn and look back at him briefly before they both disappeared out of sight. Neal was desperate now, glancing around for anything to cut himself loose but seeing nothing in the neat basement. He was about to lose hope when he saw the water heater in the corner not so far from him. He wiggled as best he could, sitting up near the cylinder and poking at the panel til he had it open and saw the small flame there. If it went out, they could light it again but for now he had to free himself and this was all he had.

Neal winced, the heat catching his skin some but finally the smell of burning plastic filled his nostrils and he was free, hands prickly as his circulation started up again. He found the flame still glowing as he lit one end of the remains of his binding and started to melt the plastic holding his legs together. Soon he was pushing himself weakly to his feet, nausea still apparent as he stumble towards the stairs and forced himself upwards. He heard harsh voices speaking above and something that sounded like a loud thud as he made it up to the door and pushed it open.

oOoOoOo

Author's Note: Not trying to be slow on updating, just still having issues at home with my 10 yr old PC and work has been one heck of busy lately! I should finish this up soon. Hopefully it's not too disjointed from me typing this up at work when I have the chance. It's been a busy busy semester and not enough time for fun. The good thing is I just got digital cable now so that's going to be fun to explore. 400 channels of nothing to watch. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Peter was not himself, watching as Knox pushed Elizabeth up against the wall and held her there, one hand over her mouth. On the floor lay Mozzie, the little guy obviously unconscious. They had showed up only a little while ago but he had been unable to warn them of what was to come. Knox had hidden as him behind the bookshelf as El and Mozz entered, the wind and rain howling louder for a moment before the front door shut again. He had watched in the background as both his wife and the con ran up and downstairs looking for himself and Neal but El had been the one to go into the basement alone. Knox had been waiting for that opportunity, looking at the little con like prey as he snuck up behind him.

"Hey Mozzie..."

It wasn't his voice that spoke or atleast it _was_ his voice only not his normal tone, the paranoid con turning but too late as something blunt hit him across the back of the head and he collapsed to the ground. He saw Mozzie's eyes gaze up at him curiously a moment before they rolled back and closed. There was a bit of blood on the bust he'd used, a small statuette of some ancient deity his wife had liked while shopping on a trip some years ago in Mexico. Peter glanced at the blood again and noticed the gash on the con's head. Mozzie looked pale but he couldn't check on him like he wanted, footsteps hurrying closer as Knox moved aside and hid again.

"_Mozzie, I found Neal!_"

She was whispering loudly, glancing around as if looking for someone as he watched her eyes scan the room. Her body stiffened as she ran to a still figure on the floor and knelt beside them.

"Mozz? Hey... wake up. Mozzie?"

Elizabeth's voice shook with fear as she saw the gash, eyes glancing around and not seeing him as she stood again after a moment and moved towards the phone. Peter watched as he followed under Knox's control, unable to do more than observe as his hand reached out, grabbed his wife's arm pinning it behind her as he threw her up against the wall, his other hand pressing over her mouth to quiet her. She struggled, looking at him with a fearful expression, a smile curling his lips as Knox continued to be in control.

"It's a shame you're so pretty, Elizabeth. Peter's a very lucky man. Aren't you Peter?"

Knox wanted him to see everything. Peter cringed, screaming in silent protest at the man as he was forced to watch what happened but could do nothing to stop it. The crook smiled coldly, hitting El's head hard against the wall stunning her as she slumped against him.

_El! I'll kill you Knox! Trust me!_

Peter was yelling but nobody could hear him, Knox making a show of his actions as he pulled out a gun, his service revolver and held it to her head.

"Think you can save her now, Peter? The show's just about to begin."

Everyone was going to think Neal murdered his wife, himself and Mozzie. It would look like an agent who had trusted someone far beyond what he should have. Neal wasn't that kind of person but Knox was determined to screw what little chance the con had at freedom. Peter didn't see how else it would look the way Knox was working it, his spirit fighting to free itself so he could take control. He remained manacled tightly to the large wooden plank, cursing and yelling almost pleading to the man to let his wife go but Knox was laughing at him, pulling back the trigger when he heard a familiar voice.

"Let her go, Knox."

He sensed a shift in his captor's vision and saw someone he hoped would stay away. Neal stood there, blue eyes flashing brightly with challenge but also compliance. Was he ready to make the exchange despite knowing the consequences? Knox meant to kill them both and _become_ Neal Caffrey. The young man had to know that's what it would take to give in. He saw Neal's eyes lower a bit, body relaxing despite the tension.

"Take me if you have to but let her go, Knox. You want to be me... do it already but leave _them_ out of this."

Neal's voice was quiet, firm and unnervingly calm. Peter didn't think he'd ever heard him be so calm and it scared him. Neal was going to do this and save Elizabeth if not Mozzie. He sensed a thoughtfulness to Knox as the man lowered El to the floor and let her lay there in a heap at his feet.

"So you'll come quietly for them? That can be arranged. Always better if the vessel is a willing one. Tie them up and we can begin."

He sensed the man pull something from his pocket then throw it at Neal's feet. He could just make out zip ties on the floor, Neal hesitating only briefly to nod stiffly before he picked up the ties and moved towards both El and Mozzie, quickly tying the two up although he thought he noted something odd in how they were tied but quickly dismissed the thought before Knox could pick up on it.

"Good. Now, shall we go down to the basement? After you..."

Knox waved the gun at Neal who seemed to be acting more compliant than usual. It was unlike the young man to give in so easily but it could be his hatred of guns if not his sense of loyalty making him act this way. He obviously wanted El and Mozz to be safe so he turned and headed down the stairs with Knox in tow. Peter almost felt a kind of disappointment that Neal wasn't trying harder to fight. This was not the crafty con he knew and it almost disappointed him, a laugh ringing as Knox chuckled.

"Your owner seems to think you should be doing more fighting and less bowing. He's very disappointed in you, _snitch_. Guess nobody likes a dog when it's been kicked down."

Neal turned only briefly, pausing a moment to stare into brown eyes at his captor and former friend. Peter wanted to help, beat Knox down but saw disappointment and betrayal in those blue eyes. Neal was turning those feelings back on him, his eyes watering some when he couldn't take seeing that look from his charge.

_I'm sorry, Neal. Forgive me..._

The young man turned away again, walking down the stairs but making a kind of motion at the end that Peter barely caught and Knox seemed to have missed.

"I will enjoy... _being you_, Caffrey."

Peter sensed it before it happened, a sudden shock as something stabbed into his side and Knox screamed out in pain. He watched it on screen in a delayed manner before it reached him, a rippling of pain that made him writhe. While it obviously hurt him, it seemed to hurt Knox worse. The crook was crying out in agony and Peter sensed distraction, his bonds loosening as he pulled free and rolled off the huge wooden altar and onto the floor. He was free but the pain was still there, Peter curling up on the cool dusty stones and holding back a cry of his own. He had to use this time to his advantage.

**()()()**

Neal heard the thud and paused, peeking out of the basement door to find Peter holding El limply in his arms and talking to himself. Mozzie was no where to seen which worried him as he backed off and went quietly back down the stairs looking less than confident. _If things went wrong..._

They wouldn't and he would make sure they didn't. It would take some doing but he could rig up a little surprise for Knox. He had to free Peter and get the demon out of his friend requiring that he possibly make Knox NOT want to be Peter anymore. That was his main goal other than making sure El and Mozz were safe. The basement was clean and neat of anything he thought could be useful but there were some storage cabinets off to the right of the stairs. He opened one up quietly and saw an FBI flack jacket along with some wires and a shredded plug from something that had broke. He started to get an idea. Neal grabbed up the plug and walked back to the stairs, setting up a kind of trip wire device hoping his idea would be enough to help. Once his plan was in place, Neal took a deep breath, calmed himself and walked up the stairs to his destiny.

Knox was there using Peter to hurt Elizabeth, her body slumped against the agent's. He almost lost his nerve for a moment when he also noticed Mozzie just beyond the two, the little guy unconscious on the Burkes' living room floor. He took another deep breath and got the man's attention. Knox smiled coldly at him with Peter's face. It was unnerving if anything but he had to do this to save his friends. He tied up El and Mozzie as he was instructed but hiding a bit of razor blade nearby for them to use to escape. Knox was none the wiser as he led the way down followed by the agent, his friend. Peter had to come back and he would be the one to bring him back. He turned to look at his friend when Knox mentioned Peter's disappointment. The agent had to know he wasn't giving up, turning back to avoid the pitfall without being too obvious. Maybe...

He heard the cry and moved aside quickly, Peter's face contorting with pain while Knox was the one crying out. He hoped the agent wasn't being hurt as the man he called friend and partner slumped to the floor. Neal watched Peter's body twitch slightly as he kicked the cord away and moved to pick up the gun. A hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, the gun pointing up at him as two brown eyes with just a hint of green gazed up at him.

"Didn't think I'd notice, _Snitch_? I'm not as dumb as you think, Caffrey."

Knox was panting some, gun pointed at him dangerously as the hand holding his wrist tightened and Neal thought he felt his bones cracking under the man's hold. Peter was strong and Knox used it to overpower him, pressing him against the wall as the barrel of the pistol pushed against his temple.

"So easy to kill you but then what fun would that be? Now... shall we begin?"

It was sudden as the metal smacked him against the side of the head and he was stunned, slumping forward against Peter. He could smell cigarettes and something else, alcohol he thought, as the man dragged him back over to the circle from before. Neal was too out of it to respond, body dropped down to the hard floor and the sound of a gun cocking obvious.

"So let's see... you were on the run for trying to kill your partner and friend. The man who mentored you. Then you go upstairs and kill his wife and your friend for trying to stop you. Sounds reasonable doesn't it?"

Neal gazed up and saw Knox now superimposed over his friend, those yellow teeth gleaming down at him in a nauseating manner. The man held the gun to Peter's head, green eyes glittering as he knelt beside him and placed the gun in Neal's hand. The con lay there limply, still too stunned to react much if any to what was going on. He felt the cold metal wrapped within his fingers as Knox continued to talk about what he would do once they were one.

"You'll tell me where all these caches are before I absorb you into my consciousness. I'll live like a king as you and nobody the wiser. They will call this your best con yet."

He felt Knox holding his hand around his, the trigger pulling back slowly but surely as he watched the gun pressed against his friend's forehead. Knox closed his eyes and waited... but Neal refused to.

"_Like Hell you will..._"

Knox's eyes opened up as the gun pulled down from Peter's temple and Neal turned it around. He muttered odd phrasings that sounded alien on his tongue but rang with power around the room. The chalk circle glowed as green eyes widened and stared into blue angrily.

"Damn you, Caffrey!"

There was a loud report and two bodies slumped within the circle, a puddle of blood seeping slowly along and out of the chalk circle as the sound rang to silence and the hidden thrum of energy died down.

**()()()**

Elizabeth woke up first, eyes scanning the room groggily as they came across Mozzie who was also waking up if only a tiny bit. She scooted over and poked him, a groan coming from his lips before his eyes opened and he looked up at her.

"Mrs... Suit? What... happened?"

She noticed the gash and tried to look around for something to free them when she spied the razor blade. El cut herself free after a few minutes of work and then freed the con before moving painfully towards the phone. She heard a dial tone and quickly pushed in a number.

"Jones? It's Elizabeth... Pe... we need your help. Hurry!"

She heard the young agent reply back following a surprised gasp.

"_Mrs. Burke? Hey, I'll be there soon as I can with this storm. Have you called the police? Is anyone hurt?_"

She looked over at Mozzie and nodded as she answered.

"Mozzie. He was hit on the head by something hard. Please hurry!"

Jones reassured her as she hung up and slid down to the floor exhausted. Her head hurt from being hit against the wall and she wanted to cry thinking her husband had hurt her but it wasn't Peter who had done this. She knew that for certain. Peter didn't hurt people but someone posing as him was. She glanced over at Mozz who was still a bit groggy and looking worse off when she heard the shot.

"No... Please... no..."

Her voice was quiet, Elizabeth standing up and walking towards the basement door despite her instinct to run. She had to know what was going on and although she was afraid she opened up the door and started down the stairs.

_He wouldn't... Peter... Neal can't be..._

Her thoughts were in bits and pieces as she continued down the steps and her eyes fell upon a horrible sight. Elizabeth ran down the rest of the way, nearly falling before she fell to her knees beside two still figures laying limply upon the basement floor. There was a small pool of blood forming making her think the worse as she threw the gun on the floor aside and pulled Peter's limp body from that of Neal's.

"Peter? Answer me!"

She was pleading as she shook his slack form and finally heard a gasp. Her first instinct was to hug him but after everything that had happened El had to be wary. Brown eyes gazed up at her and a smile she recognized shined through.

"Hon?"

Brown eyes continued to look up, watering slowly until she felt him shake in her grasp and try to rise weakly, turning to look at the other figure beside them. Neal looked so pale, eyes closed as if he were sleeping as Peter moved to reach for him.

"Ne... eal..."

Suddenly he was hugging her, holding her against him and she no longer sensed that coldness anymore. Peter was really here with her and El hugged him tightly trying not to think of what had happened. His breath tickled her ear and she heard him speaking softly to her.

"_I'm so sorry, El. Please forgive me._"

Peter's voice was sad and regretful, El pushing her husband at arms' length as they sat there to really look at him. She had her husband back for real and he knew what had happened. She thought about what he must have gone through watching everything progress and being helpless to stop it. She wiped a tear from his cheek as they turned their attention to Neal. He was the real hero. He had sacrificed himself for them all.

"Is... he..."

She didn't want to say anything but Peter shrugged slightly, reaching with his hand to touch the young man's neck. El waited but her husband winced slightly, shoulder sagging as he leaned over the still figure, body shuddering. She wrapped her arms around him and held him as they both cried.

**()()()**

Mozzie was only slightly aware of everything going on. Elizabeth Burke had untied him and then gone off on her own, a sound like a gunshot startling him to further wakefulness. He had only seen her walk away after the sound, pushing himself warily to his feet. The con was dizzy, his head aching as he moved towards the kitchen and door that led downwards to the basement. He thought he heard someone crying, soft voices speaking below as he peeked. Mozzie saw two blurry figures of the Suit and his wife sitting beside a limp figure he couldn't quite recognize with his currently blurry vision. He was about to move down the stairs when someone tapped his shoulder and he turned with a quiet yelp.

"_Paranoid much, Mozz?_"

Neal stood there but there was something odd about him, Mozzie blinking to clear his vision once he calmed. He couldn't help but think something was wrong but Neal was here beside him so he was probably being paranoid.

"You scared me. So what's up with the Suits downstairs?"

Neal just smiled at him oddly, the kind of smile that meant he was hiding something or about to do something dangerous.

"_Someone got hurt, Mozz. I wanted... I need to tell you about something. My caches._"

The little guy glanced up at him. His vision was clearing some as Neal walked away, paced a bit then walked back. Something was bugging him.

"You don't have to tell me now. It's ok. I got over the Oregon thing. Shouldn't we go downstairs and help the Suit and his wife? Neal?"

Neal was standing by the front door suddenly on the opposite side of the room. He seemed far more shadowy than he should even with the darkness of the storm outside. Did the room get cooler suddenly?

"_No... I have to tell you now. It's important. Mozzie I..._"

Suddenly he blinked and Neal was gone. The front door was still closed and nothing seemed out of place but the absence of his friend. Mozzie turned in a circle and saw no trace of the young con, eyes blinking in confusion.

"Neal?"

There was no answer but the ringing of his voice around the empty room and the storm still raging although somewhat more quietly outside. He opened up the door and saw that the wind and rain were dying down some but there was no sign of Neal. He was about to go out when someone touched his shoulder and he turned to find Elizabeth standing there. She looked pale, eyes puffy from crying he thought but he wasn't sure why. There was an sense of uncertainty around her that made her seem hesitant although he didn't understand why.

"Mozzie, close the door. I need to tell you... something."

She gently pushed the door shut as he let her lead him over to the sofa and they sat down. El was trembling, body shaking from some trauma but her husband the Suit wasn't around which made him think something had happened. Something bad. Suddenly he jumped, Peter standing at the end of the room near the kitchen. There was blood on him, Mozzie standing up and putting himself surprisingly between El and the agent.

"Stay away Suit... don't make me... hhhh... huuurt you!"

He didn't have a weapon but he wasn't going to let the man hurt anyone else. Peter blinked back at him, pausing in place as a hand gently took his in their own and he realized El was beside him.

"It's ok. He's Peter again. I'll tell him what happened, hon. Go upstairs."

Peter looked in shock but he nodded, moving around them as Mozzie continued to block her with his body until the agent had vanished up the stairs. Elizabeth turned him towards her.

"Mozzie, Neal... did something... good."

She sniffed loudly, wiping at her eyes as she tried to continue. He didn't understand what was wrong if Neal had done something _good_. Wouldn't she be happy and the Suit if he was himself proud?

"El? I don't understand. Neal was just here. He just told me he wanted to talk to me and then he was gone. Was he downstairs in the basement with you?"

He didn't know what to think as she started to cry in earnest, sobbing into her hands as Mozzie did all he could think of which was to hug her. Peter came back down at that point and saw what was going on but he still looked leery as Mozzie felt.

"My wife told you? El, honey..."

Peter sat beside his wife as Mozzie moved away and slowly went towards the basement door. He was getting a bad feeling. If Neal had done good, why was everyone so sad looking? The little guy pushed the door open as he wiped at his glasses and glanced down at the basement below, eyes widening now that his vision was less blurry. He couldn't remember how he got to the bottom of the stairs so fast or when he found himself looking at the covered figure. The splash of red around them made him want to cry as he found his arms wrapping around the figure.

"Neal..."

There was more heft to the young man than he remembered, his hand opening up the top few buttons and seeing something underneath which looked like a bullet proof vest. What was going on here? Neal didn't move, his eyes still shut as if he were sleeping as Mozzie felt his neck and sensed no pulse until he noticed the skin seemed a bit off. He peeled it away, rubbery fake skin that appeared to be made of some kind of glue. He felt Neal's neck again and for a moment held his breath until he felt a faint pulse on cool skin. He gave a sigh of relieve, looking now at the wound his friend had as he gently removed the flack jacket and saw the bullet had penetrated the jacket and gotten the young man in the side. Neal was losing blood more quickly than Mozzie could find a way to stop it. He heard footsteps coming down and saw Peter looking at him from the top of the stairs.

"Mozz..."

The agent looked worse for wear, bags under his eyes as he moved down the rest of the steps and finally stopped beside him.

"He's gone. I'm sorry."

The con glanced up at him holding up the fake skin with his other hand that wasn't pressing on the wound.

"No... he just wanted Knox to think that. Hurry help me before he bleeds out any more."

The agent blinked, kneeling down beside them and feeling for himself. An audible and relieved sigh escaped his lips as he stood and walked over to the same cabinet Neal had found the jacket and other supplies in and pulled out a first aid kit before returning.

"Jones should be coming soon. El told me she called him earlier. I guess the storm is keeping him although now it seems to be dying off. Let me hold that so I can clean the wound."

He saw the agent's eyes look at the Kevlar jacket and then back at the wounded con man. Peter hadn't known about it but he looked relieved and seemed to be back to himself.

"You didn't know... I guess he wouldn't want you to if Knox was in control. If we can stop the bleeding I think he'll be ok, Peter."

The agent blinked at the use of his name but nodded back with a soft smile. They finished cleaning and dressing the wound as best they could before the agent stood up again.

"Yeah. Let me get some blankets for him. I'll be right back. Thank you Mozz..."

His voice trailed off but he was obviously thanking him for watching his wife. The con nodded back as he watched the agent slip back up stairs and he was alone with Neal again. The con was breathing shallowly, only the slightest hint of life when he held his hand over his friend's face. Neal was going to make it... he had to.

**()()()**

Neal felt odd alien words escape his lips and then his body went cold, the pain of the bullet non-existent as he fell into a kind of heavy sleep. He knew he was hurt but this would help until everything had happened as planned. Mozzie had meant to help with this but things hadn't been as they expected and Neal had to think on his feet and do what he could. Knox had left Peter's body, expecting the agent to die but Neal had turned the gun to himself and the spell to transform had already gone through so the demon couldn't stop the action and return. He watched as Peter's body went slack. Neal's body went slack soon after. He was hurt and he felt like he was dead making him useless for the spell. Knox didn't realize the deception as he was suddenly stuck in that in-between space without a body to use as his own. Knox was gone now, his spirit stuck in a no man's land of sorts in the afterlife. Neal thought he heard the crook faintly screaming obscenities at him until he passed out completely from his injuries, a soft smile upon his face.

The darkness covered him like a cool wet blanket and in that gloom he thought he felt a hand touch his cheek. It was cold and slimy, his face twitching in reaction but he couldn't move.

_You're not only pretty... you're clever too. Maybe I'll take you for myself and keep you here._

His eyes wanted to open but he couldn't move, his body paralyzed as the voice of that thing that had played with him on Knox's behalf spoke in a rattling tone within his head. It no longer played at being Kate or anyone else but just kept him there trapped within the blackness at its whim.

_You could be free, pretty one. Free from the yoke your 'friend' places on you. Wouldn't you like that?_

She... _IT_ was talking about Peter and his anklet. He didn't currently have the device on but he preferred it to anything this creature could give him. He sensed a low growl of displeasure come from his throat, the thing replying back with an eerie yet amused laugh.

_I won't force you... You're too smart to give in without a fight and I wish to have you freely. Think about it, pretty one. I'll be waiting.  
><em>

He felt the hand leave his face and slowly but surely his mind was fading back towards some other sound, voices in the background that drew closer and then finally seemed to clarify. The coldness was lifting, a warmth starting to replace it as he felt something draped over him and a twitch of his eyes as his body began to wake again. The spell was wearing off.

_Did his eyes just move? Neal... hey, buddy. Wake up._

A familiar voice spoke to him but he was still drowsy enough not to recognize it, another piping in.

_Don't crowd him, Suit. Give him some space!_

There was a sense of juvenile defensiveness between these two voices as his eyes flickered open and he was greeted with a dimly lit space. It was blurry and nothing focused when he tried to squint, eyes shutting again when he heard gasps of surprise. Finally he could see Peter and Mozzie on either side of him, someone holding his hand as he realized it was the agent. He opened his lips to speak but nothing came out but a wheeze of breath, Peter and Mozzie both hitting him gently on the back as he sat up painfully then collapsed back onto what appeared to be the bed in the Burkes' guest room. He wondered how he got up here as his eyes roamed around then fell back onto his friends and two IVs stuck into his left arm.

"I'll get you some water."

Neal nodded at the agent who squeezed his hand firmly before letting go and leaving. Mozzie sat on the other side of the bed looking down at him curiously, a bandage wrapped around his forehead. A tinge of red seeped through as Neal reached up to touch it. Mozzie flinched ever so slightly.

"Knox hit me on the head looking like the Suit. I forgave Peter since it wasn't him. How are you feeling?"

Neal realized he was making crinkling sounds, his side wrapped up tightly where he'd had to point the gun. It hurt although the pain was dulled enough by what felt like drugs, his eyes drawn to the IVs stuck into his arm. He was still getting his bearings on reality, brain fuzzy from all that had occurred. Peter came back into the room with a cup of water, easing himself to sit on the edge of the bed as he put the paper cup on the nightstand and helped Neal sit up.

"Drink it slowly."

The young man obeyed, the cool liquid feeling good against his parched throat. He wondered how long he had slept when he noticed movement by the open door and saw two figures standing there: Jones and Elizabeth. He stopped sipping the water, easing himself up to a more comfortable sitting position with Peter and Mozzie's help as the others walked into the room. Jones stayed by the door watching with silent curiosity.

"Tha... anks."

His voice sounded tired and raspy, eyes drooping but he wanted to stay awake a bit longer as Peter moved aside so his wife could lean over and hug him. She was gentle, her lips warm against his forehead.

"You're feeling cooler now. You've been asleep a few days. The paramedics stayed due to storm but left today when your fever went down. Are you hungry?"

She sounded calm, collected even and it made him feel secure knowing everyone was ok. Knox was gone for good it seemed as he shrugged.

"Ma... May... be."

El smiled back at him, giving him a light hug as she rose and left the room, Peter watching her with a wary glance. Neal had an idea what was running through the agent's mind but would have to discuss it when Mozzie was gone, his fellow con still waiting for an answer apparently.

"I'm fine, Mozz. Just... a lit... tle ach... chy but who... wouldn't be. I shot myself."

He closed his eyes and leaned back heavily against the pillows, Peter's hand grasping his shoulder gently. He opened his eyes to see his friend looking down at him guiltily if not with concern. He obviously felt responsible as he shook his head up at him.

"Don't, Peter."

The agent averted his eyes but didn't nod or respond making Mozzie slip off the bed where he sat and stand up.

"I'll go help Mrs. Suit... or something. Junior Suit..."

Mozzie took Jones with him, both reluctantly left, their footsteps easing off into the distance as they went down the stairs and the two men were left alone. It was obvious by their silence they had issues but it wasn't between them rather than what had happened between them... or atleast had seemed to happen.

"I'm..."

They said it at the same time, Peter acquiescing.

"You go first..."

Neal shrugged tiredly.

"Nothing to say. You're back and that's all that matters."

He sat up, painful as it was and gave the agent, his friend and partner, a gentle hug before collapsing back against the pillows with a wheeze. Peter looked first surprised then worriedly down at him but he shook his head.

"I'm... fine, Peter. Just need to sleep some more."

Neal wanted to stay awake but his injuries and the amount of energy put into that last spell wore him out. It was probably the latter that kept him asleep for 3 days. If the storm wore down then Knox had to be gone for good. It was because of him the storm had been up in the first place and now that Peter was free of the man's influence, everything was definitely better. He had seen the way Elizabeth had acted around her husband despite wanting to be more natural. She was still afraid if not uncertain. Neal couldn't blame her, a slight hesitation in him too but he knew... no he could sense Peter was back so nothing could be wrong. It would just take time for things to go back to what they were. The agent nodded finally.

"I'll go down and tell El not to make dinner yet. Rest, Neal and..."

He was dreading what his friend might say.

"... and thanks."

He blinked, nodding back as Peter smiled and closed the door as he left. Well that wasn't what he had expected. He had expected some emotion but the agent had held back knowing they were both feeling a bit off from everything. When he was better they'd punch each other in the arm like guys tend to do and deal with it. They weren't the emotional types. It was with this thought he drifted off to sleep, lips curled into a soft smile as the blackness overcame him and he was soon snoring.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Looks like a happy ending so far... right?_


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

Peter went out into the hallway, closing the door behind him as he left Neal sleeping in their guestroom upstairs. He walked towards the stairs deep in thought. Everything seemed to have normalized to some degree since the incident in the basement three days ago. He only remembered bits and pieces, a feeling of weight having been lifted off of himself if not his spirit but not much more. His memory was pretty much a blank other than seeing his partner laying shot beside him when he came to in his wife's arms. She had looked devastated at the thought of Neal being hurt if not dead and there was something else there: _Fear_. He sensed her hesitation to be close to him despite her arms clinging to and finally hugging him when El realized it was him and only him with her. The feeling of helplessness left and he felt strong again; in control of his own actions but still afraid.

He had only a vague sense of what had been happening, his mind lost in trying to remember some of it as he walked down the stairs. A familiar but obvious cough drew him out of his reverie as he glanced up to see Jones sitting on the couch with Mozzie no where to be seen. The agent was looking at him curiously as he shook his head and shrugged, moving to sit down beside his colleague.

"You sure you're ok, Peter? I get the feeling there's something I haven't been told but I'm patient. Oh... Diana says hi."

Peter blinked then smiled slightly in response.

"Thanks and no I'm... well everything's the way it should be. Doubt you'd believe what really happened and not sure what I'm going to tell Hughes. Knox really messed things up for everyone."

He ran a hand through his hair, giving a sigh of frustration as he leaned back on his sofa and sensed Jones move nearby.

"Try me. I'm willing to listen if you want me to, boss."

Peter turned and looked up at his friend but wasn't sure how to explain the following month much less the last few days. Everything was a blur with the storm and his being possessed by Knox. Could he really tell Clinton all of what had progressed and still get that look of admiration and respect in return? For a moment he clammed up, debating the act when Mozzie peeked out of the kitchen. The little guy looked between the two Suits as he called them and seemed a bit uncertain about things as his eyes settled nervously onto him. Finally he spoke.

"Mrs. Suit says dinner is almost ready. I'll let Neal know."

The con man walked a bit closer to the two men flinching slightly when Peter stood and held up a hand.

"He's sleeping. Told me he wanted to rest. Let me talk to my wife and I... I'll talk to you in a moment Jones. Thanks, Mozz."

The little guy nodded stiffly, keeping his distance somewhat from him as they passed each other and Peter left the living room to the kitchen at the back of his home. Naturally he moved up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her but when she tensed up and gave a quiet gasp of fear making him pull back uncertainly. Her blue eyes looked up into his a moment then turned away towards the burners where things were bubbling beneath see-through lids. Steam rose up like an angry spirit making him tense up in reaction to his wife's nervousness.

"I'm sorry, El. I..."

He was beyond words for what had happened in the recent past but she smiled up at him finally, hugging him in a more familiar manner but still feeling tense and nervous.

"It's not your fault, hon. Give me time."

Her eyes gazed up into his honestly, searching it seemed for something hidden then relaxing. Peter hoped it was because she knew he was himself again and not Knox. The man was gone for good. He'd felt the darkness leave him when Neal had shot himself and seemingly died. The ruse had worked and he was free, Neal was no longer in danger and everyone was safe. Now he only had to fix what was broken between himself and his wife and possibly his partner. Jones seemed confident he could handle the truth but the old movie line by Jack Nicholson was running through his head. Could anyone who hadn't been involved handle the truth? What would he tell Hughes of all people. Reese was a reasonable man but even this story would sound cockamamie regardless of their relationship. El seemed to understand, squeezing his hand in hers gently before moving to the stove to stir something.

"All in due time, Peter. We'll figure this out. It will all work out... I'm certain."

**()()()**

Elizabeth sighed inwardly, not wanting to upset her husband but still somewhat afraid of him or what he represented. She knew Peter hadn't been the one to hurt her but she still felt a kind of trepidation around him which he felt and seemed to take personally. They were both in an awkward position knowing that he had hurt her, or at least someone possessing him had and she associated him with that injury try as she might not to.

The day of the incident in question, the paramedics had checked Neal out first, fixing him up with little worry to him healing. He was feverish which was their only main concern as they hooked him up with what they had available. The storm had died down for the most part as they settled the con into the Burkes' guest room upstairs and then gotten around to checking Mozzie next. The little guy was paranoid at best about being looked over by who he considered _drones_ of _the system_, but after a little bit of half-hearted arguing he gave in and they told him to stay up for the next few hours to be sure it wasn't a concussion. They checked El lastly, determining she just had a bad bump on the head as the two EMTs gave looks between themselves at the bruising on her arms. Jones showed up and gave an explanation of something that eased their minds although he had no idea what was really going on. Elizabeth had hoped Peter would tell the agent but would Clinton believe him much less herself? They would have to wait and see.

She continued to stir the contents of the pots on the stove, her mind going back to seeing her husband possessed by something dark and holding her captive and then attacking her. El shivered at the thought, moving over to the sink to wash her hands when strong arms surrounded her and she felt a familiar figure holding her. Normally she'd have reacted well, turning to kiss him but after the last month her mind was in overdrive, her body tensing up. She felt Peter's reaction to her obvious fear of his holding her, his arms loosening and finally letting go although reluctant. They had some counseling ahead of them if anything before they'd be back to what they were. It was going to be slow and gradual but they would get what they had back despite Knox and his interference.

Peter left after a moment and she felt a kind of relief that he was gone. It wasn't that she no longer loved him, just the idea she needed the space after all that had happened. Elizabeth shook her head at that. Peter was the best thing that had ever happened to her! They were the perfect couple and they dealt with things as they came up if not before. Their relationship and marriage were strong because they were honest and straight forward with one another. She smiled at the thought of how they'd met despite the voice nagging at her in the back of her mind.

_He hurt you this time. What's to say he won't do it again?_

_Peter's a ticking time bomb. Think about what happened to Fowler..._

The voice in her head nagged at her until she wanted to scream, her hand grabbing up some spices and adding them to the mixture on the stove as she distracted herself. It had to be stress from the trauma of the month, that's all. They'd get over it and she would love her husband twice if not ten times as much. Everything would work out. She nodded to herself, turning the burner low as she wiped her hands on her apron and moved out into the main living room area, catching Mozzie and Jones in low conversation that seemed almost civilized.

"Dinner's just about ready. Would you young men like to wash up and help me set the table? Mozz... Jones..."

Clinton was up and nodding as he glanced over at Mozzie who stood and nodded as well. She smiled back at them as they headed upstairs and she moved back into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine and some other items. She would have to make a tray for Neal since he was still upstairs resting.

_He's the reason your husband hurt you. Why do you care?_

She stiffened as the thought spoke to her but she didn't... it wasn't how she felt, was it? Elizabeth didn't think ill of Neal. His heart was in the right place although his intentions were a bit misdirected at times when he did things he shouldn't but Neal was by nature a good person. She trusted him, knowing this incident wasn't his fault. Knox was the reason things went the way they did, not Neal.

_Do you really believe he wouldn't leave and hurt you and Peter again? He's just a lowly sni..._

Her thought was interrupted as someone walked into the kitchen and she turned to find Mozzie staring at her curiously.

"El?"

He looked worried about her but she just smiled and shook her head.

"Thinking... white or red?"

Mozzie blinked then nodded, looking at what she had on the burner and pointed at the red as he grabbed up some place settings she handed him and headed back to the small dining room area. Of course... Red is the perfect choice and Mozzie was right as usual. She started wondering if he was the reason Neal was so good with choosing the perfect wine of if he had learned on his own. She shrugged, knowing she had been thinking about something else but forgetting what as she put the white wine back into the fridge and grabbed up a few more items they needed.

**()()()**

Neal was dreaming but they weren't pleasant dreams. His face contorted slightly, eyes moving quickly beneath closed lids as his lips parted and moved in silent speech.

_He was back in the basement but he was alone. Neal was sitting on the cold floor but he couldn't remember how he got there, pushing himself up to his feet and noticing the mark left behind on the cement floor. His hand print was dark, wet and reddish black. There was a strong scent of something familiar and metallic in the air. He didn't like the odor, reaching up to cover his nose and finding the scent coming from his hands. It was the smell of blood. Neal panicked, uncertain where the blood was from, looking down at himself and seeing his clothes splattered and smeared with it but he wasn't hurt. The con was confused, a sound drawing his attention to the stairs and the door leading to the Burkes' home. He had to go up, he was drawn towards that door but something told him he wasn't going to like what he saw._

_No... I won't look. I... can't look._

_He was talking to himself, shaking his head but his feet walked of their own accord towards the stairs and upwards slowly but surely. Neal couldn't resist but he wanted to, each step making the chill up and down his spine that much more frigid._

_Don't... want to. Please..._

_Finally he watched his hand reaching up for the door knob to open it..._

"Neal, relax! It's just me."

He found himself staring around uncertain where he was for a moment as the voice spoke to him. Peter sat beside him on the bed, his hand hovering over his forehead where he must have been checking his temperature. Neal saw he was grasping the agent's hand hard as he let go and tried to think what he'd been doing. He had been dreaming about something but what it was he had forgotten the moment he woke up. His pulse was still racing, heart beating fast but Peter was talking to him about something so he tried to calm down and concentrate. An aroma hit his nose as he became more awake and he heard his stomach growl in response which made Peter chuckle softly.

"I guess that answers my question. Let me help you sit up and I'll put the tray on your lap."

Peter helped him by fluffing up the pillows behind him until Neal could sit up comfortably. The agent placed a tray across his lap, a wooden one like you see in fancy hotels or something to eat breakfast in bed. He figured El must have bought it as he looked down to see a bowl of what appeared to be fresh miso soup with chives and those crunchy things on the side from the Chinese restaurant. There was also a small plate of pork dumplings and some hot buttered rolls. His mouth was watering.

"El didn't cook this did she? This looks delicious!"

Peter added a couple of items he'd put off to the side which included a glass of water and a glass of juice.

"We ordered it for you... long story. For now though we have water and this top notch grape juice. Vintage Welch's straight out of the jar."

Neal rolled his eyes but nodded thankfully.

"I don't mind long stories... does it involve Mozzie and having too many thumbs?"

Peter shook his head.

"Nope. Something went wrong with the recipe and we had to send Jones home early. He got sick and we figured it had to be the food so we ordered in after that. Mozzie went with Jones, strange as that sounds. I'm sure he'll be fine. El was worried someone else would get ill so she had me order Chinese. Eat up!"

The agent gave a yawn as he spoke, covering his mouth as he leaned back in the chair by the bed. Neal took a small spoonful of steaming soup and took a sip. It was more than delicious but with a subtle odd after flavor he couldn't ID.

"This is good, Peter. Peter?"

The agent had dozed off in the chair, eyes mostly shut and turned downwards as he slumped slightly where he sat. Neal put down the spoon and reached out to nudge his friend.

"Peter... go to bed if you're... sleepy."

He'd barely poked his friend and partner when Peter's body slumped further, sliding off the chair and collapsing onto the floor. Neal was still in pain but he eased the tray off his lap, laying it beside him on the bed as he moved to check his friend. It had been a long last few days so maybe Peter had just fallen asleep from the exhaustion? He slid closer and finally found himself on the floor beside the unconscious agent. Peter was breathing fine, pulse slow yet normal but he wasn't reacting like a sleeping person. He was acting like someone who'd been drugged. Neal nudged him again, opening up one of the agent's eyes and seeing large dilated pupils. Peter HAD been drugged. Dammit! Something was wrong here as he moved to remove the IVs and get up to his feet. He needed to call for help, stumbling towards the door as he saw the stairs and had second thoughts about trying to go down them.

"El?"

She would be home wouldn't she? Peter said El was here. How long had he slept? He was trying to think when he heard footsteps coming towards him, the creak of the stairs alerting him. There was something off, a cold feeling coming over him as he moved back and away from the stairs and back towards the guestroom. Neal didn't know why but he locked the door behind him as he moved back to nudge his friend and try to wake Peter up.

"Peter... wake up. Peter..."

The creak of floor boards was more obvious now as quiet slow steps eased towards the guest room from outside. Neal had a very bad feeling, jumping slightly when the doorknob twitched then turned slowly before sticking. That's right, he had locked it so they should be ok.

"Neal? Why is the door locked? Peter are you in there?"

El? Neal was surprised to hear her voice as he rose to answer the door then paused. That cold feeling was still there as he reached for the knob and stopped. It turned and rattled as someone tried to enter.

"Neal, Peter? Hello?"

It was El speaking but something felt wrong as he pulled his hand back. It was just Elizabeth, right? Neal didn't understand why he felt afraid to open the door but he did as he thought back to his dream and realized this was exactly the same feeling. The door had to stay locked. They were safer that way. He heard a groan from Peter, turning to check on his friend when suddenly the door exploded throwing him backwards as splinters of wood and bits of metal from the knob bombarded the con as he hit the far wall, sliding to the floor more achy than before. His eyes moved up to see what or who had caused the door's destruction, a gasp coming from his lips. Suddenly a lithe but strong hand grasped his chin and made him look into their blue green eyes. Their stare was icy and emotionless but the face was one that normally was so much kinder.

"El?"

He coughed out the word but she just smiled coldly down at him, something cool pressed against his temple in her other hand. It was a gun.

"Didn't think you could get away that easily, Snitch? We have unfinished business... you and me."

It was Elizabeth's voice but Knox was speaking through her, the scent of cigarette smoke emanating off of his friend's wife although he knew she never smoked. Knox had managed to take control of her but how, the con didn't know. He winced slightly as she... IT cocked the gun.

"She was confused, tired and angry. The perfect combination of elements for a possession. I don't even think sweet Elizabeth's certain of her love for poor Peter anymore. Shame..."

Knox was really pushing the dramatics while making Neal feel helpless with the gun pressed up against his temple. If it had been another person, Neal may have made some attempt to overcome them but it was Elizabeth. Neal would only hurt her if he fought Knox which was obviously why he'd used her in this manner. Neal cursed inwardly, looking at her to see where his friend and biggest cheerleader was. El must have been ambushed to be taken in by this _thing_.

"Stand up, Neal. Tie him up!"

Elizabeth threw some zip ties at him, Neal nodding in defeat as he obeyed and tightened the ties around Peter's wrists from behind. Once he was done, El had him carry the agent out of the room and down the stairs. She gave him a set of keys.

"Carry him out to the car, Neal. Put him in the trunk then come back here. If you don't obey me, she's dead."

Knox smiled menacingly at him through Elizabeth's eyes, her hand raising to her temple as she pressed the cocked gun there. Neal nodded helplessly as he took his friend out to the Taurus and opened the trunk. He lifted Peter up into the space and made him comfortable before closing the door and trudging back reluctantly into the Burke Residence. Elizabeth smiled coldly back at him as she pulled the gun from her temple and wrapped her arm around him, weapon pushed out of sight into his ribs.

"_Look like you have me captive or I'll kill her right here, right now._"

Neal flinched at the coldness of her voice but nodded in defeat. Knox had him where he wanted. Neal held her as if he had her prisoner as they both left the house and he appeared to push her into the car. People on the street were watching now, some of them pulling out their phones to call the police probably. He cringed at the thought of someone thinking this was his doing but who would believe him? He was an ex-con and Knox had the perfect disguise. Neal did what he had to, getting into the driver's seat and pulling out into traffic quickly, tires squealing in protest as he held down the gas and took off.

"So obedient. Elizabeth was right, you will do whatever it takes to keep your friends safe. Now... drive to where it all began, Snitch. We end this now."

**()()()**

Peter woke up to a killer headache, the feeling he'd been drug evident. It was when he tried to move he felt off, arms pulled back and bound with what felt like a zip tie. Not to mention he was in a dark space that felt like the trunk of a vehicle. The scent of gasoline and exhaust filled his nose, the agent struggling to free himself and figure out exactly what was going on. He heard muffled voices not too far away, moving himself closer to the source to hear better.

"_Did you really think you had gotten rid of me? I have a trick or two up my sleeve, snitch. How will your friend like you when you're accused of killing his wife? Maybe I'll kill them both, then you'll have nobody but that little paranoid friend of yours. He'll be in for a surprise when he thinks I'm you._"

It was Elizabeth talking, her voice muffled by car noises but it was certainly his wife speaking. She sounded off, her tone dark and menacing as he'd never heard her before. This was not his same loving wife the more he listened to the mostly one-sided conversation. Neal said very little but it was obvious what was going on as Peter lay back and tried not to curse aloud. Knox had taken over Elizabeth's body. It explained so many things considering the past few days. Neither of them had slept much so they were vulnerable... El was most of all with what had happened between them. She had fallen under that man's power at some weak moment as he had. Peter sighed to himself, feeling around the trunk till he found what he wanted and cut himself free. Knox didn't know a lot of things but if he expected to kill his wife or himself and blame it on Neal, he had another thing coming.

**()()()**

Mozzie was heading back to the Burke residence, walking around the corner when he saw Neal coming out with El wrapped in his arms. Actually now that he looked it seemed she was afraid and he was holding her prisoner but that couldn't be right. He hid behind a nearby staircase to a neighboring home, watching people point and make sounds of surprise as they pulled out their phones. He heard them muttering things like "_Call 9-1-1_" and realized what it looked like to those that had little knowledge of the situation. It was then he saw what was really happening, a slight glint of metal inside Elizabeth Burke's hand just out of sight and pushed into the younger man's back. The agent's wife looked to be in danger but it was really Neal. He cringed knowing this act would bode badly if it was what he thought it was. Something stunk and he knew Elizabeth would never hurt Neal so Knox must be involved somehow.

"Guess I need to pull that ace out of the hole now."

He sighed as he muttered to himself and watched as Neal pretended to pushed El into the car and lock the door and then slide into the driver's side and take off in the Taurus. He wondered where the Suit was, sneaking over to the Burke door and finding it still open as he slipped inside and closed it behind him.

"Anyone home?"

It was quiet, Satchmo staying with some friends of the Burkes so the dog didn't come as he normally did to lick Mozzie's hand. Not that he liked dogs or anything but he had come to expect it as he searched around the home and found signs of a struggle up top in the guest room. The bedroom door was obliterated, only part of the side frame attached to the hinges which were barely hanging on still attached. Splinters of wood were everywhere as he looked for any signs of what he had seen to be truth. Knox had taken over Elizabeth. It explained so much as he pulled out his cell and dialed a number with a reluctant sigh.

"_Agent Barrigan, FBI._"

**()()()**

Neal pulled the car behind the building now under construction. This was where it had all started the day he bumped into Knox in the elevator at the FBI offices. The man had taken him here and led him inside the empty incomplete building and everything that could go wrong had. He had nearly lost his friend and partner and it looked like he would lose two of his best friends, if not family in the world. He swallowed hard as the thing that posed as Elizabeth Burke smirked at him holding a gun at him just out of sight.

"It's a shame you have a conscious but you'll lose that once we merge into one. You'll be the battery I drain to take control and live a while longer until the next big change. You're just another stepping stone into my career of crime."

Knox was full of himself, hubris defined which meant he might be able to fool him again if he could think of a way that wouldn't hurt El. She smiled at him knowingly.

"Thinking of ways to overcome me? Don't... I'll just as soon kill her and smash the car with all of us in it. You'll live but your friends won't. Think of your 'keeper' back in the trunk. A crash would kill him if it was planned just right."

Elizabeth laughed a dark menacing laugh which made him shiver as he cowed to the man. Knox meant what he said and Neal didn't doubt it as they exited the vehicle and he made to open up the trunk. El's hand touched his and pushed it away from the button.

"Leave him for now. I think you and her need a little alone time, snitch. Shall we?"

He watched as Elizabeth pointed the gun outwards and they both exited the vehicle, heading into the building. Knox continued to smile but all he could see was El doing things she would never do and it made the con ill to his stomach.

"Move it already before we get any visitors. I want to make sure we're alone when this happens."

Neal nodded his head silently. He wanted to say more but what could he say? The man was obviously powerful if he could control people at will. It was by sheer determination he'd fought him off but now he was at his wits end. El was the bait / lure now. She would die to make Knox immortal and keep Neal subservient to the man's will. His hands were tied he realized as he looked up and saw they were in the same space as before. Knox waved the gun around and smiled.

"Wonder why I chose this spot originally? I'll tell you..."

Neal let him talk waiting for some sign of weakness he could use to free his friend and get her safely away. If Knox took him, he would atleast free El first.

"The original owner had this place built according to the laws of _the book_. It was meant to bring in excess energies from those living in it to the maker and thereby power his experiments. It hurt a few before he realized his error and fixed his plan. He rented to young people only which is why this building failed up until now. The young will return to this place, then I can come and use those energies again as I had when I originally constructed it."

Neal blinked in disbelief. This man was the original owner? How long had he been jumping bodies to get to this point and still be living? There was a keystone in the corner he noticed as he tried to figure out a way to free Elizabeth. It read 1860.

"This place is a battery? How does it work?"

He watched Knox blink back at him although he was really looking at El but he could imagine the crook in her place, her facial expressions more him than her own. She looked thoughtful, pushing him over to a nearby post and holding him at gunpoint.

"Curiosity killed the cat but you'll not tell a soul. Stay still and maybe I will tell you."

The tone of voice had deepened and lowered making his skin crawl as the man posing as Elizabeth bound Neal's arms around the post and behind him until the con couldn't move but a bit, the cement structure poking him in the back as he was forced to kneel there, his ankles bound so his body was hugging the post. He was far from comfortable and apparently that's what Knox wanted.

"All trussed up like a holiday bird. Perfect! Now... to answer your question. You wanted to know how this place worked?"

Neal shifted to get himself more comfy as he nodded in feigned interest. He just wanted to keep the man talking, hoping he'd hear a weakness in the conversation he could use. He had to free Elizabeth before Knox caused anything bad to happen to her, something Neal would die to prevent if he had to. For now Peter was safe so he could concentrate on freeing El and himself.

**()()()**

Peter felt the car stop at some point, his body rolling around in the back as he held on to what he could. He heard muffled voices and the car vibrate some as the doors opened and closed. When voices neared him he froze, pulling his arms behind and beneath him to hide the fact he wasn't tied up.

"_Leave him for now. I think you and her need a little alone time, snitch. Shall we?_"

The agent listened as footsteps moved away, fading into the distance until all he could hear was the regular sounds of the city muted around him. If anything he had to get out of the trunk and the car. It wasn't hot enough he would be suffocated from heat but he had to get out before Knox decided to do something about him. Luckily the car had a few options the crook may not have thought about as he inched his way towards the rear of the trunk and pushed against something with his hand. It took a bit of work but he had the flap opened, a small bit of seat that was meant to help if you needed to grab something from the trunk or put it away directly from the back seat. Very handy and right now extremely useful if he could squeeze through said opening and escape. Peter knew Neal or El would fit just fine but he was a bit wider on the shoulder as he eased forward and finally got his head and shoulders through, arms over his head as he continued to snake his way out and finally got to his waist. His hips were stuck in the opening but that was ok as he saw something useful within arm's reach. He pulled the item closer with some effort and dialed a number on the cell as he held it to his ear.

"_Jones..._"

Peter opened his mouth to speak, drawing a deep breath.

"Clinton... it's Peter. I need you to help me. Call Diana in and I will tell you both the whole story. I need help. Get Mozzie if you can but nobody else. Meet me that the building where this all started, ok?"

He heard silence and then an intake of breath and he could almost imagine the agent nodding.

"_No problem boss. Be right there._"

He rarely used the agent's first name but he knew it would get attention considering the situation and he was stuck in his car, wiggling out of the trunk through a small space into his backseat. He sighed, hanging up the phone and nearly jumping as someone tapped on the window beside him and he turned to see someone he least expected there: Mozzie.

"Mozz? What the..."

Peter wondered how the little guy knew where he was but felt it was better he didn't know as he reached as best he could and opened up the back door. Mozzie glanced at him curiously and then at the hold he was stuck in.

"Tight Squeeze. I'm sure Neal would have made it through or El..."

His mind was obviously distracted as Peter tried not to get annoyed by his comment.

"Mind helping me here? There's a trunk button in the glove compartment..."

Mozzie blinked then nodded as if understanding as he reached around and opened the front door, sliding into the front seat and popping the glove box open. He felt around til they both heard the familiar "_pop_" of the trunk opening and he slipped out again.

"I'll push as hard as I can unless you want to squeeze back in."

Peter shook his head.

"Just push."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Odd but humorous ending to this chapter but more to come. So what do you think of everything so far? I think I've been influenced by a certain movie or two for this story. One of them was "__**The Hidden**__" and also "**The Fallen**" where someone jumped from body to body. It was a weird movie but scary._


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11)**

Neal had nothing. Other than wanting to get free he couldn't leave Elizabeth as a puppet for Knox. He was between a rock and a hard place wracking his brains for anything that could free his friend and help them get away from the demon haunting him. Short of letting Knox possess him he could think of nothing else and that would technically kill Elizabeth if the process went as _the book_ accorded. He shifted his weight some, knees killing him as he was forcibly kneeling, arms and ankles pulled back behind him tightly. His whole body ached as he watched Elizabeth Burke walk around him and write several esoteric symbols in chalk on the cement surrounding the post he was tied to. Neal watched her or actually Knox mumbling things as they slowly made their way around and finally stopped. They had drawn a circle but not closed it yet for obvious reasons. It would be finished when the spell was to be cast. Neal had learned that much about how these thing worked in the time he was afforded. Mozzie had brought up so many books and the main one, _the Necromonicon_ had been their main teacher. He shivered at the thought of what was to come... if it came.

"You look worried, Snitch. Would changing my tone of voice to sound more like your friend's sweet wife help things?"

Suddenly Elizabeth seemed to be there, the tone more like herself but he knew it wasn't really her. Knox was using her like a marionette pulling strings, but where she actually was being held he couldn't imagine. He had to find out but he was trapped here in his own nightmare at the moment with Knox.

"Let her go and... I'll do what you want."

Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes more green than normal making her usual blue seem a kind of teal color. Knox was feeling him out but then she shook her head, that cold smile still curling her lips up. A reek of cigarettes emanated off of her even though she probably hadn't smoked. He wondered if that was just a part of the spirit that was Knox or something else. Her teeth were still white so he hadn't had her smoke for him, something he knew El was not so fond of.

"You want to spare her the pain of your leaving? You've tried to leave before didn't you, snitch? I know what happened and deep down, she's never forgiven you."

Neal blinked at the figure before him, Elizabeth's face staring back coldly with Knox's expression but he only saw her. She hadn't forgiven him for trying to leave? It hadn't occurred to him he'd hurt her that much. He'd called to try and ease the pain but knew now as much as El cared for him she was uncertain of his intentions. He was staying now, he really wanted to be here with them and make things work but Knox's words hit him hard as he absorbed their meaning. El didn't need this. She didn't need him making promises and getting her husband hurt. Peter... didn't need him to watch like some errant child. Doubt started to fester within him as he came back to himself, movement catching his eye.

"Now you sleep... until tonight when our little _exchange_ happens."

Knox's revelation about Elizabeth had distracted him enough the crook was able to push a rag to his face, pressing it over his nose and mouth as a sickly sweet smell filled his nostrils. Neal struggled to breath but the scent overtook him as he pulled weakly against his bonds without result and finally began to pass out.

"Sweet dreams, Snitch. Soon I will be you and you will be nothing but a memory."

**()()()**

Peter sat beside the car on the curb outside the building his friend and partner had been taken into. He hadn't seen what happened but heard enough to know his wife was under Knox's influence as he had been. It was all he could do NOT to go inside the building but Mozzie had stopped him for better or worse. The agent thought about how his sweet precious Elizabeth was being controlled by that criminal and he hadn't seen it coming. Mozzie coughed as he looked up to see a black Ford Taurus show up and park along side them. Jones and Barrigan stepped out, the former looking still a bit worse for wear from whatever Knox had made El put into the food. Nobody had gotten sick but Jones, the agent the first to try some of the dinner before everyone else. Peter had been busy checking on Neal, Mozzie trying to do the same so only Jones had been around to try the food soon enough to get ill off of it. It must have been something mild but quick acting if he was back on his feet this soon. He stood and greeted them, Mozzie standing off to the side nervously.

"Clinton... Diana... I..."

He turned towards Mozzie for help but the little guy just blinked and shrunk back some although he had to know what Peter was thinking. How did you tell someone who hadn't been directly involved what had been happening? It should come from him but he really hoped the little guy would come to his rescue, strange as that sounded even to his own ears. He'd seen and experienced it all but still didn't want to believe it even now.

"Boss? What's going on?"

Diana was looking at him curiously and that's when he realized he had to speak for himself. Peter couldn't just allow Mozzie to look the fool when they were both in the same boat. Odd as it was to think about, he could tell this and it would sound crazy perhaps but it would be what happened from his own lips and in his own words.

"I'm not sure where to begin but here goes..."

Peter started off with the strange text he'd received that day just over a month back when Neal had been taken by Knox in the Bureau elevator. He continued where he'd called Jones to help as he headed for the scene and found Neal afraid of something. He mentioned his getting shot and shooting Knox before he could kill Neal and how something odd had happened after that. Someone had been in his head but he couldn't explain the errant thoughts that followed him after he passed out and came too in the hospital, hands over Neal's nose and mouth trying to kill him... The weird blackouts and the taste and scent of cigarettes.

"Peter... are you saying this Knox person possessed you? I don't understand."

Diana was the one speaking again, Jones looking a bit uncertain as he rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. Both of his subordinates were giving him funny looks as he felt his cheeks flush slightly. He shouldn't feel stupid telling them what happened but it wasn't a topic any of them had really thought about before. It was far too esoteric for any of them who normally dealt with more rational elements in black and white.

"Knox is dead, Peter. How could he have been controlling you?"

Jones had finally said something, his expression that of someone wanting to believe but uncertain how to proceed. Both of his subordinates seemed to want to understand what he said without thinking he was nuts but he could see some doubt in their eyes. He sighed heavily knowing if he couldn't get them to believe him how would he convince Hughes. The agent needed some backup or his wife and partner were going to die and Knox would be free to run around in Neal's body no one the wiser.

"Maybe it would sound a little less off if I told it, Suit."

Mozzie had moved up finally, helping him out when he had obviously fumbled the ball. Peter felt relieved, nodding to the little guy as he started talking.

"It's like this, Junior... Lady Suits..."

Both agents looked at him either bemused or annoyed by the titles but listened as they realized Peter wanted them to.

"Knox is a demon. Well he was possessed by a demon. It has been jumping bodies for a very long time and mostly those belonging to thieves and cons."

He paused for what seemed dramatics then went on.

"He found out about Neal and liked what he saw so he wanted to recruit him. Neal refused and Suit here came to the rescue but he ended up getting Knox inside of him instead of Neal. Remember the hospital incident? You didn't think it weird that Neal was so beat up?"

Jones suddenly stopped rubbing his chin and nodded, Diana giving her own kind of "_a-ha_"look as it started to come to them. Peter felt better as both agents gave their approval with what they were understanding.

"So, if you're ok now Boss, where is Knox?"

It was good to see they were atleast trying to understand as he moved forward and they huddled. He wanted to say something more but the walls if not the city had eyes and ears. Peter gave a glance back at the building longingly, knowing somewhere inside was Elizabeth and Neal.

"We should probably leave. I have more to tell you. Let's take your car since mine is acting up."

He didn't want them to know what was going on inside until he could be sure both his wife and partner would be ok. The agents nodded back, everyone piling into the other Taurus except for Mozz who said he had something to prepare. A hand gently touched his arm through the window and he saw Mozzie looking at him with a serious but relaxed expression.

"They'll be ok, Peter. Trust me. I have an ace up my sleeve."

Peter nodded as the car pulled away. He didn't want to leave but he knew they needed tools to get at Knox now that he was inside of Elizabeth. How to explain that was why Jones was sick the other night would be a feat. She... Knox had drugged himself with the Chinese food and taken Neal prisoner. It was a lot to take in for him and he hoped they would believe it as they had now started to at least try to listen to what he had to tell. He gazed back from the car at the building and Mozzie hoping they wouldn't be too late to help his wife and partner. The little guy stared back at him curiously before he saw him disappear inside. Whatever he had planned it had better work, his attention back on his agents as Diana started to ask him questions.

"We need a few things... but first take me home. There's something there I have to pick up."

**()()()**

Neal felt the blackness swallow him up like a huge beast, his soul sliding through the Stygian gloom until he thought he might drown in its very belly. The darkness lightened and his eyes opened blearily to a less than pleasant scene. He was back in that cavern with the table that had held Peter and the chair that had tortured himself. The con cringed back from both, his mind noting they were empty of any new victims. If Elizabeth wasn't here, where was she? He pushed himself up to his feet and gazed around the dimly lit space. A crack in the wall opened up into another darker cavern that led out into pitch blackness, only a hint of stalagmites and stalactites near the entrance. He started to move into the darkness hoping to see more when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the light.

_I wouldn't if I were you. Even if you did find her, they would take you both and that is what he wants._

It was the thing from before, his eyes scanning It for subterfuge but something about her... It seemed to actually care about his well being. She let go when he glanced down at its hand on his arm which was human at the moment, _Its_ face that of Sara Ellis. She had cared for him then left when he wouldn't give up on the treasure. This thing was drawing from his mind what elements it could to show him as a front. It lied to him as Knox had.

_Why would you care? I won't stay here if you try to make me. I'll find her and free her if it's the last thing I do!_

He watched her brow raise in query, an obvious confusion as to what he was proposing. Perhaps it didn't understand self-sacrifice but he was only stating the truth. He didn't care what happened to him so long as everyone was safe and Knox was stopped. To hell with everything else, he would sacrifice for his friends. Sara smiled back, or at least it tried to but even in this form it was too cold and emotionless to be anything but a snarl which made him step back. It looked confused.

_I told you I would not keep you here against your will. I no longer work with Him. He is on his own. HE refused to give up on such a hopeless cause as yourself. You will never willingly allow him to take that which is yours and even if he wrests it from you, it will be a short-lived victory._

Neal realized what she... IT was saying. Knox had to have a willing victim who didn't realize what was going on. As long as he fought back, the man couldn't possess him. This might work to his advantage if he could get free. A smile worked its way across his lips and he saw her copy it. It almost looked genuine now as if she were learning from him.

_What are you thinking, Neal? I can call you that?_

She was asking his permission and he nodded tentatively.

_About free will... My friend, she's in the darkness beyond the cavern?_

_IT_ hesitated then nodded and he felt it was telling him the truth, her hand touching his arm again in a manner Sara may have. He missed her terribly but this wasn't the time or place and this wasn't his Sara. Its hand let go and pointed at the darkness beyond.

_Yes. She may be disguised but you will know who she is if she wishes it._

Neal blinked uncertain what she meant but nodding in acknowledgment. It made him think of something he'd read once; a parable of sorts.

_Close your eyes both ways for your eyes will deceive you. Open them and you may go mad. Tell your friend the same when you find her. You cannot look back once you're with her. Come straight back._

He nodded in understanding, smiling at her genuinely relieved it had decided to help him. She looked almost concerned for him as he pulled off his sleeve and wrapped it over his eyes, closing them once he made his way into the darkness. It was like slipping into a cold pool of water, a very tangible feeling of cool moisture he couldn't explain as his breath iced before his very eyes, or at least suddenly he could see his breath as he'd never seen it. The blindfold stuck but his eyes were closed and it was like viewing the world through a kaleidoscope or some other strange lens. His breath snaked up and around like smoke, vanishing just as quickly as he glanced around the scenery and saw not the cavern he'd imagined but a long stone corridor with a huge wooden door at the end. The hallway stretched far ahead of him until finally he reached the large door and gazed up at its massiveness. How was he supposed to open such a monster? The door had to weight more than a car from the heft of it, his eyes looking for some means to pull it open and seeing a huge ring in the upper middle of the steel studded wood panel. It was sturdy oak if nothing else and no knob to be seen but for the ring. Maybe he had to knock?

**()()()**

Peter finished telling Jones and Diana what had happened as he grabbed up a few things from upstairs. He walked past the guestroom with the broken door and wanted to cry. He'd been out of it at the time but he wondered how is wife and partner were doing. Neal must have been wounded to some degree by the damage to the door but one could never know with Knox. His phone buzzed and the number wasn't one he recognized as he answered.

"Hello..."

There was silence and a kind of staticy sound like on a bad AM radio station. Peter strained to hear what was being said when a faint yet familiar voice came back.

_Peter... hear me?... Neal... lost here... can't find... out. Pe..._

The voice cut short, the call disconnecting as he looked down at the cell and tried to slow his racing heart. Jones and Diana were both looking at him curiously as he picked up the few things he'd grabbed up and started for the stairs. Jones touched his arm and he paused.

"It was Elizabeth. I don't know how but she... she got through to me. Something's wrong. We have to get back to that site and now!"

The two agents nodded, following their boss down the stairs and towards the front door. Suddenly it locked as if someone invisible had done so. Peter felt a cold chill, his breath like mist as the room turned frigidly cold. Jones and Diana seemed to notice the temperature change but that was it just before Peter felt himself thrown backwards against the banister, his head connecting with the wooden rails as he collapsed to the ground. Jones moved to help him and was suddenly lifted up the wall to both his and Diana's horror, the agent's hands moving to his neck as if some invisible being were strangling him. She pulled her gun but looked confused at what was going on as a sudden wind whipped at her hair and she was tossed back hard against the stairs, a crack as her head connected with the steps and she slumped unconscious. Peter was only just aware of what was going on, the door opening now as a figure stepped inside and smiled down at him.

"Hello hon."

**()()()**

Neal continued, eyes closed beneath the makeshift blindfold to look up at the huge door and finally he figured out a plan. He took off his shirt, leaving only a tee on in the frigid air, his skin goosebumpy as he removed both shoes and ripped at the seams of the shirt, tying it up into a rope and then attaching one shoe as he made a grappling hook of sorts. He swung it around, tossing it up enough it attached to the ring making a soft chiming sound as the metal reverberated in reaction. He climbed up using the studs in the door and took hold of the rope he'd made and swung out making the ring pull enough as he let go and it fell back onto the giant wooden door with a trembling if not thundering knock. He sat on the floor waiting to see what would happen, satisfied when he saw the massive structure start to slowly open up. He had figured out the first part if anything but hopefully this would come back to bite him in the butt as he retrieved what was left of his shirt and shoe, putting them back on and draping the makeshift rope over his shoulders. He moved forward to see what lay beyond the massive door and gawked.

It was a huge library of sorts, miles it seemed to the ceiling of books, artifacts and riches beyond belief. There was no other way in or out other than the door he had just opened up so this must be where he would find Elizabeth. It had said El would be disguised so he figured it must be an object if anything since no people were in the room but himself. He sighed tiredly as he tried to take everything in and hopefully make the right decision. The con part of him saw so many things he could take back with him as a treasure but the other side of him knew he was here for one task and one alone. He had to concentrate. There was a darkened, boarded up bay window in one corner, a statue of Aphrodite and Athena in another while several small items like a music box, crystal globe and other knickknacks littered the space. There was a desk to the right of him as he entered the room and he moved towards it as he noticed a note sitting on top.

_**You have but one chance to find what you seek. If you succeed, leave and never look back. If you fail, only darkness will you find.**_

Neal read the note with some trepidation. She had warned him about not looking back but not about making the wrong choice. He gazed around the room and wondered where he might find Elizabeth and how he would know it was her. This was probably where Peter would come in handy, his partner the only person who could truly know what form his wife would take if she were transformed. Neal had a relationship with El but not like Peter did. They were closer than any couple he knew. He gave a deep sigh as he started a slow examination of the room. This might take some time he thought and time is what he didn't have.

**()()()**

Mozzie found his friend kneeling, bound and unconscious to a post, his senses telling him all was clear for the moment. He moved closer to Neal but something told him to be careful as he gently nudged the young man and tried to wake him up. His eyes noticed the unfinished circle and signs around the post. Knox was readying for the big ceremony. They had to hurry as he cut his friend loose and carried him out of the circle and lay him on the floor. Neal didn't move, his face peaceful and calm as if he were merely sleeping, but Mozzie smelled the soft hint of chloroform on the unconscious young man as he sighed and tried to figure out what was to be done. Knox had left but he would be back soon. Peter told him the demon had taken over his wife which made things far more complicated. If he did this wrong, Elizabeth might be gone forever even if they destroyed Knox in the process. He didn't want to hurt the Suit in that manner if he could help it. He nudged Neal again.

"Neal, wake up! Neal!"

It was obvious his friend wasn't just out of it from the chloroform, his eyes moving beneath closed lids as if he were seeing something that wasn't there. Mozzie moved to open one lid when suddenly Neal's body tensed up, the young man giving out a strangled scream before his body went slack and he seemed anything but living. Mozzie didn't know what to think of this as he poked his friend and felt for a pulse. There was nothing there, no breath when he placed his hand near Neal's nose and mouth. Something bad had happened and he wasn't sure what if anything he had done to cause it as he started CPR on his friend.

"Neal... come on! Don't let him win!"

He kept at it until he realized it was fruitless, the young man's body limp and lifeless on the cement. Neal was gone.

**()()()**

_Earlier..._

Neal continued through the library until he had looked over every nook and cranny and thought he had it figured out. He knew where Elizabeth was. He just had to call her out and hope she would answer. He moved over to the two statues of Aphrodite and Athena, their hands touching as he looked them up and down. Beauty, Brains and strength is what they represented of the female spirit. This had to be her. Neal knelt before the two statues, head bowed and prayed for forgiveness.

_Forgive me Elizabeth, for everything. When this is over I'll finish my term in prison. I'll leave you and Peter alone, if that's what you truly want. I never should have made that deal. It was selfish of me._

He felt tears drip from his eyes onto the feet of the statues, his hand moving up to wipe them when he saw a kind of sparkle and started to look up. A hand stopped him and he remembered what _IT_ had told him: He had to trust in his choice and walk out without looking back. The note spoke of trusting his instincts so he did, his closed eyes averted as he took the hand and knew he sensed Elizabeth there. He had to believe it was her as he turned and walked without looking back at the hand he held. Now he knew the story he was thinking of, the one of the young man who went to find his love on the other side of the river Styx. Elizabeth was not his own but she was family and that was close enough as they started out through the huge doorway and back down the long gray hallway.

It had been a great deal of self-control that had kept him from opening his eyes, blindfold or not. IT had said he would go mad to see what things really looked like so he had been doubly careful even with the extra precaution of the cloth over his eyes. He felt warmth in the hand more and more as they walked further from the strange library and back towards the cavern. The path seemed longer this time around but he thought everything must feel like a mile in this place as they continued to walk closer to the cavern and the entrance beyond. His curiosity was piqued but he knew better than to look if not for his own sake, then for Peter's. He didn't want to be the one to lose her. Peter would never be able to live without her, or El without him. He had to fix this for both of them.

_Neal, wake up! Neal!_

He looked upwards hearing the voice echoing in the distance. It sounded familiar as it grew in pitch. Mozzie?

_Neal, wake up! Neal!_

The voice rang out again, closer this time but he could see the cavern opening now. He was almost there and Elizabeth would be safe. He felt her pause, hesitant he thought but he wasn't to look at her or speak to her until they reached the cavern. He gently pulled on her hand, leading her forward. He was just moving into the cavern, the darkness still around him, her hand still in his when light blinded him and he saw a blurry face above.

_Neal, wake up! Neal!_

She had told him not to open his eyes, but she had not told him of the horrible pain he would feel as the very air seemed to be sucked from his lungs and his heart stopped. His eyes shut, turning to see Elizabeth staring at him in confusion from the cavern with his other sight. She was safe, The thing that looked like Sara just beyond watched pityingly as he felt the darkness swallow him up and everything faded to black.

**()()()**

She didn't remember much of anything, only seeing a flash of darkness and then finding herself in a room she didn't recognize. She heard a cough and turned, a young man standing there behind her. He was tall with dark, short wavy hair and deep blue eyes. There was a kind of empathy about him and something a bit mischievous that lured her in. She felt like she should know him but her mind wasn't telling her what she needed to know.

_You're uncertain... it will come back and then you'll remember who you are._

She blinked back at him, nodding as he smiled softly yet charmingly back at her. His expressions seemed rehearsed in some odd manner she didn't understand. This young man was more alive than this version she had before her but how she knew this...

_You know who I am? Who are you?_

She wanted to know what HE knew, the young man smiling back knowingly.

_Just a friend who cared too much despite the wrongs of my past._

This confused her more, her head starting to hurt as she moved to sit down and he moved closer as if concerned.

_Take it slow and things will return. What is it you remember?_

He sat beside her, his arm gently grasping hers as a flood of memories began to flash before her eyes. She saw several scenes but only some things stuck out. A man with honest brown eyes speaking to another man... the man she was talking to now but... but he was hiding in their kitchen. They were talking about something.

"Neal? You're ok?"

She was so happy to see him, her mind finally remembering who and what. Peter was the man with brown eyes, her husband and greatest friend.

"Peter... he's in danger! Neal... he needs help. We have to get back to him!"

Elizabeth grasped his hand in hers but something felt off making her push him away. This wasn't _her_ Neal. There was something cold about how he looked at her and she saw the frown form on his face.

"Neal... is gone. Something went wrong when he brought you back."

She didn't understand. Brought her back from where? There were gaps in her memory. She had been tired and cooking when everything went dark. Someone had been talking to her and then she had woken up here, wherever here was.

"Where did Neal go? He didn't run did he? He promised me..."

The old doubts came back to her. Much as she liked Neal, he was flighty when it came to commitments. He was loyal but scared to commit for fear he would be hurt. Elizabeth didn't want to lose him and she knew Peter would be angry if the young man had run. This other Neal shook their head.

"Neal didn't run away. He was taken by the darkness. He saved you before it could take you too. Nobody returns from the darkness."

Elizabeth gaped at the figure, covering her mouth and trying to keep back the tears that threatened to fall. Peter had to know what was going on. She had to let him know what was happening but she had no idea where she was. The other Neal seemed to sense her distress.

"Knox had the darkness take you but Neal brought you back. Now that the darkness has him, Knox is free to do what he intended. There is no one to fight him anymore."

The figure spoke matter of fact, Elizabeth nodding dumbly in shock. Neal had sacrificed for her and now he was gone? She tried to think what to do gazing around and seeing something on the floor she least expected to find. El walked over and picked the item up and opened it up. She could only hope it would work.

_Hello?_

"Peter? Can you hear me? Hello? Neal was lost here and I can't find him! Peter? I don't know how to get out. Peter?"

The call cut off, a sound of static over the line as she tried to get the cell to work again but it was dead. Had he heard her at all? Was he in danger? She turned to this other Neal and took its hand in hers. Its fingers were cold in her grasp, slimy almost but she had to hope for something even this doppelganger to help make things right.

"Help me. I need to get back and help my husband. Please..."

This other Neal stared back at her, blinking as if unsure what she meant. El was frustrated, looking up to see something like an LCD screen on the wall of the room. She moved closer and turned it on, the image fading into view slowly until finally her eyes widened at what was showing on the screen.

"Peter? PETER!"

El could see her husband on the screen, his eyes were dark again, that look he'd had as Knox once again in place as he left their residence. Jones and someone else lay in the background but her eyes were on Peter and her own lifeless body at the foot of the steps. He was walking away casually as if nothing were wrong but she knew it wasn't Peter. Not her husband who was doing this. Knox had come back and he was going to finish what he started.

She turned to the false figure of Neal but it only shrugged back. El's eyes stared back to the darkness beyond the room she, a thought entering her head as she turned and ran quickly back towards the exit. The fake Neal tried to stop her but it was too late as she felt herself sucked into the blackness beyond, invisible hands pulling her down beneath the surface until everything went dark.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _This story doesn't want to end! Doesn't help I can only type on it occasionally when I'm at work. Today the server ate my username for work so I'm a bit ticked off about that. Can't do anything till Monday. :P_


	12. Chapter 12

**(Chapter 12)**

Peter woke up in that _other_ place, his mind fuzzy but he remembered enough to know where he was and how he'd gotten here. Elizabeth... no Knox in his wife's body had trapped him again, kidnapping Neal, hurting his agents and taking Peter's form again. He opened his eyes and stared around to find he was in a familiar room only he wasn't on the altar as before.

"You're his battery now but I refuse to help him anymore. This task is fruitless if anything."

He turned at the familiar voice and saw his wife standing there. He started for a moment, his mind uncertain what to think but going back to Knox's version of her. Suddenly he realized it was that "_thing_"from before. Peter wouldn't succumb to _Its_ charms if he could help it. He had to leave this place and kill off Knox once and for all.

"I'm not listening to you..."

Peter stood shakily, moving towards the darkness. Something drew him towards it but a gentle grasp of his arm made him stop. It was her, or more correctly, _IT_. He pulled his arm from its grasp and turned to face it squarely. Something had changed and he saw _Its_ eyes studying him curiously.

"The two you seek... the young man and woman... they are out there but nobody comes back from out there. I tried to tell them that."

It sounded so matter of fact that Peter didn't understand at first who It spoke of. Neal and Elizabeth were here? His heart skipped as he stared out into the inky darkness which seemed to whisper for him to enter. It was too dark to even see what was there much less guess where they were in that emptiness. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a coolness there but only where he sensed a lack of emotion. This was some kind of being, a demon perhaps but it was being honest with him. He sensed it was more open than it had been. Something had changed so maybe that meant this would end. He was suddenly curious how much it would tell him, agent mode kicking in as he tried to distract from the fact it looked like Elizabeth.

"Why did they go into the darkness if no one comes back? I don't understand..."

He asked the question as casually as he could but with enough firmness to let It know he meant to get an answer. Cold blue eyes stared back at him as if pondering what he meant before blinking twice as It replied.

"The young man... he opened his eyes when I told him not to. He was seeking the one I look like now. She was safe but went to find him. It took them to the place they most wanted to be. They will never leave a prison of their own making."

Peter blinked, brown eyes suddenly wide as he realized what was at stake. Elizabeth and Neal trapped here unless he could find a way to get them out. He had vague memories of this thing when it worked for Knox making him think that El was with him, keeping him passive. He turned back towards the inky blackness prepared to go in and find his wife and partner. It hissed a warning at him.

"I will not stop you. Trap yourself as the others have. It makes no difference to me."

Peter didn't know what to think as he stared into that Stygian gloom. He had to try to find his wife and friend but he needed help.

"If you're not working for Knox, why would you try to stop me from entering? You obviously have no stake in this."

The thing blinked back at him, its features like Elizabeth and yet so very unlike her in its manner. It was quiet as if contemplating what he said before answering.

"The darkness feeds on your life force. It keeps you in a content place feeding off your energy until you have nothing more to give. That is what you are facing if you go in there. You will not know you are in a dream. It will feel like reality and you will be trapped as your friends are. No one has ever escaped from the darkness and you are no different. I just see the waste of one that could be put to better use."

Peter heard the finality of Its words but knew it spoke without emotion. It was just stating what it knew and it lived here so why wouldn't it be knowledgeable. He tried to think how to get his wife and friend out as he moved towards the darkness, turning back only briefly as it moved to seemingly stop him.

"I'll take my chances. With me gone, Knox won't have a body for long."

He asked not expecting an answer but it nodded back.

"Here goes nothing..."

**()()()**

Knox felt the tinge, his life was on a short fuse he knew as he sensed Peter's spirit free from his grasp and disappear to some other realm. He no longer had control of what was going on and his hold on what little life he had left was about to end if he couldn't find a suitable host soon. Those spirits helping him were no longer happy with what progress he made and soon they would come for him if he couldn't complete his task. Why were things so complex? Why didn't Caffrey just give himself up as the real Knox had? Did he like being a bird in a cage?

He was so angry Knox felt like spitting as he headed back to his lair at the building he'd left Neal's body at. As he entered he was surprised to find another figure there leaning over the young man's body. This was the snitch's friend. This was another con he could possibly possess if things worked out. He was stealthy, moving close before the little bespectacled man could react, a limp body laying beside the soon to be dead Neal Caffrey. Without a soul, Caffrey would soon be gone for good as would the agent and his wife. It was a shame to lose so many potential bodies but what did he care. He had plans and schemes and this little guy would work for now. He knew enough about the conman's friend to think he would be an adequate replacement. _They_ wouldn't grab his soul today.

**()()()**

"Hon?"

Peter turned to find Elizabeth looking at him curiously, her arm wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder as she gazed up. They were at home, sitting on the couch and relaxing. There was something about being home that made him restful or maybe it was the fact he couldn't remember how he came to be here. All he thought about was his wife and being with her as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm good. Should we order in tonight? I was thinking Italian but anything sounds good if we stay in."

He turned to look out the window briefly, a snow storm keeping them inside and him away from work for the meanwhile. The whole city was snowed in so everything was shut down. It was a nice vacation from work if anything. Diana had called him as had Jones to say they were having a holiday party if they wanted to risk the journey. Reese had said he would try to come as the weather allowed but for now, Peter was content to stay with his wife and keep warm by their own little fireplace in their home.

"Penny for your thoughts hon?"

Peter looked back at her, his wife he loved so much and shook his head slightly. Everything was perfect.

"Keep thinking... maybe too much. Did you decide what you wanted for dinner?"

She nodded back, kissing him on the lips a moment before he felt her pull back and he opened his eyes to find her smiling at him. She was already getting up and heading for the kitchen, his hand holding hers and keeping her from moving away.

"I'll cook you some lasagna. I've been meaning to work on this one recipe for my catering service. You can be my test subject."

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips again as he smiled up and nodded.

"Will I be the teacher's pet?"

She nodded with a seductive wink as she moved towards the kitchen, Peter still holding her hand and standing up with her to follow. It was nothing but love he felt for her as she let go of his hand and he watched her start to pull down pans, bowls and other things needed to make the lasagna. His eyes moved around the room taking in every detail of the home they shared, every last bit of...

Peter paused, moving closer to something on the counter in a small frame. It was insignificant for the most part but for some odd reason he was drawn to the object, his hands taking it up as he gazed at the image.

"Honey... What's wrong, Peter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He didn't look up at her right away, moving towards her with the picture.

"This. When was it taken?"

He showed her the picture as his wife wiped her hands on her apron and glanced at the framed object. She shrugged with a smile.

"When you and Jones took down those mobsters. It was one of your best cases. I think you both looked so nice in your tuxes. Don't you, hon?"

Peter gave a brief nod but something was wrong. This picture was wrong. Jones... hadn't been here. Someone else had been but his memory wouldn't tell him who just that this was wrong. It as so insignificant he could just be imagining things but the picture was proof something wasn't right. Gentle hands kneaded at his shoulders as he tensed up and turned to see El looking at him with worry.

"It's just a picture. I can put it away. I should have... Peter?"

He took her hands in his, holding her tightly but securely. She looked different to him suddenly but he couldn't tell why. Then the moment was gone and he found himself kissing her again before El smiled up at him and pushed him gently aside.

"Go wash up, hon. I'll have this all finished soon."

Peter nodded, both kissing one more time before he left his wife and headed across the house and up the stairs. He had already forgotten about the picture for the most part when he glanced up at the photos of Elizabeth and himself at the last FBI dinner. He was smiling at how beautiful she looked when one picture caught his attention. He'd seen it so many times but it was of himself and El, his hand near her face with his 10 year pin set in a matching gold ring.

_I know you have her, Peter. I know you have Kate!_

The thought was brief and merely a flash of something distance. Someone had been angry. They had seen this picture and been angry with him but who was it? It wasn't Jones but it was someone... His mind wasn't grasping who he was trying to think of. There was a barrier between him and the complete thought. He stood on the stairs, his eyes staring ahead blankly trying to recall when something drew his attention away.

"Peter?"

He looked down to see Elizabeth looking up at him curiously. There was worry there and it made him forget what he'd been trying to remember as he smiled down at her before finishing his ascent back up the steps to the second level of their home. He went down a short hallway to their bedroom, grabbing up a warm throw for later which he placed on the bed before going into the bathroom next door to wash up. He was staring into the mirror when he saw a flash of someone behind him, the agent turning to see who was there but the room was empty except for himself. Peter laughed slightly, a nervous laugh but he had to calm himself. Maybe it was being indoors making him antsy. This snow storm had come out of nowhere but he was happily trapped with his beloved wife all alone, just the two of them. No distractions.

_You're the only one I trust..._

Peter turned at the sound of the faint voice, a kind of phantom standing by the shower as he blinked at it curiously. A young man with dark hair and bright intelligent blue eyes stared back at him sadly.

"Who are you?"

He had to be dreaming but Peter's first reaction was to respond to the hallucination, real or not. It blinked back at him with sad blue eyes before fading from his sight again. The agent moved forward to where it had been, waving at the air but nothing was there. He shivered slightly, glancing around the small space and realizing he must be seeing things. The agent didn't know who the figure was he saw but something about him made him respond.

"Peter... hon? Dinner's almost ready."

Elizabeth was talking to him through the door as he turned and opened it. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling close. This was all he needed or wanted, his arms gladly wrapping around hers.

"You're still upset aren't you? I should have realized... it did take you 3 years and then... he had such potential."

They were out in the hallway now, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and hers around his waist, her head leaning on his arm as they approached the stairs. He paused to look down at her. Peter thought he should know who she meant but he didn't. Something kept him from remembering.

"Who had potential?"

It was a strange moment as Elizabeth looked up at him with a sad smile and hugged him tighter. For a moment he thought she might not tell him but she nodded and sighed.

"I guess you'd want to forget. Neal, honey. The plane... I shouldn't have said anything."

Peter was dumbstruck for a moment, both of them walking down the stairs as he tried to figure out who Neal was and what had happened. The barrier was there and then he remembered, staggering some as they got to the bottom of the stairs and Elizabeth helped him to sit down on the step. Neal... he'd died in the plane with... with Kate!

"Neal... How could I have forgotten about him? He was my partner..."

He saw the memory clear as day in his mind but it felt wrong. Neal had already reached the plane by the time he made it to the hanger. He called out but the young man didn't hear him and then...

"Honey... Peter... it's ok. I shouldn't have brought it up. I don't know why I thought that's why you were being so mopey. It's been a year. I'm sorry."

She was soothing him now, gently brushing her lips on his cheek, distracting him and calming him but something still felt out of place. Neal was dead? How could the con be dead? What about everything they'd been through together? What about the treasure...

That's when he felt everything start to make sense. His mind was fighting but it was hard and now he had the key to it all. _Treasure._ There would have been no treasure unless he still had Neal as his partner and that meant the young man was alive. He was alive here in this dream.

"No... he's not dead, El. Neal's _not_ dead."

He stood up to her surprise but like someone figuring out he had been dreaming, he started to feel the world around him fall apart and dismantle.

"Neal's alive and so are you... somewhere in this dream."

Elizabeth looked up at him curiously, smiling that smile of hers which suddenly warped and melted away as did the rest of the facade he thought was his home. Darkness seeped in and Peter found himself drowning once more in its presence, pulled under by some invisible force until he struggled and found his way back out, mouth gasping for air before it dragged him under again.

**()()()**

Neal found himself standing on the edge of the sidewalk, his eyes looking up at the hanger before him. Beyond those walls was a plane waiting to take him and Kate away. He felt some trepidation at the thought of leaving New York. He would never be able to come back no matter how much he'd want to. Fowler had made it very clear they would have him safely tucked away somewhere but his contact with any of his current friends, including Mozzie would not be possible. He sighed, stuck in place as he thought about the past 8 months. He had done so much and things had changed in his life for both the better and worse. He liked working with Peter and he loved the agent and both Elizabeth as friends. He thought about June and the room she'd given him. The view was one you couldn't get anywhere else but he had to give it all up for Kate. She was what he wanted and longed to have. It was worth sacrificing all he had gone through up until now. It had to be.

He gave another sigh, a deep longing in him for something he didn't understand. Kate was his future but something in the back of his mind told him working for OPR and Fowler would be anything but a walk in the park. Maybe they could disappear? Runaway from the government all together...

Neal adjusted the bag on his shoulder and started forward, entering the small hanger and staring around at the few planes and other equipment within. As he started to ease out onto the tarmac he saw Kate peering out of a small plane on the runway. She waved to him and he waved back, moving to run forward. It only took him a moment and suddenly he was there at the bottom of the stairs leading up to his future. Kate gazed down at him with watery blue eyes, her long dark hair covering her face slightly as he moved up to hold her. She gave a little smile, hugging him closer as they kissed.

"You're finally here. I was worried you wouldn't come."

He saw the doubt in her eyes but then it was gone as Kate's smile brightened and he held her closer.

"Why wouldn't I? I told you I'd come for you. We have our whole future ahead of us, Kate. Just the two of us."

She was staring at him, looking for something he thought but what it was he wasn't certain.

"Come on, Neal. The pilot will be taking off soon."

He nodded as she wrapped an arm around his waist and he around her shoulders as they entered the plane. He slipped the bag into an overhead compartment and they sat down, a man in a pilot's uniform with a hat pulled over his face walking past to close the door. Neal thought he recognized the man but something kept him from being certain. It didn't help that Kate was distracting him as they started to talk, holding on another as if it were their last day on Earth.

_Last day..._

It sounded so final despite the beginning of his new life. He saw the pilot lock the door and nod to them with a familiar smile. He knew this man but from where Neal wasn't certain.

"Tell me what you've been up to, Neal. Where do you want to go first? I have an idea..."

She was talking about their plans even with the pilot in the room.

"OPR isn't going to be able to find us. Fowler was helping me. We're going to escape over the ocean. I have it all planned out."

Neal blinked back at her, looking at her more closely but still keeping an eye on the pilot. There was something about him that drew his attention despite wanting to give it all to Kate. She grasped his chin in her hand and their eyes met.

"The plane has a surprise... they'll think we're dead and gone but it's foolproof. We'll land in the ocean, a ship is waiting and we'll be free to do what we want. It's already been arranged."

Kate looked so excited, proud in fact for having come up with such a plan but his eyes widened and that's when he knew who that man was.

"Adler... Vincent Adler, what... why is he our pilot? Kate..."

He was standing but the man just kept smiling at him, disappearing into the cockpit with a click of a lock. Neal grabbed up Kate who looked confused.

"We have to get off this plane now, Kate. This feels wrong. I can talk to Peter. He'll hide us from Fowler and OPR."

He felt her resisting as he made his way to the door and tried to open it up. The hatch refused to yield, Neal pulling and pounding on it with all his might. His eyes glanced out and saw the plane had started to move. No... this can't be happening. He didn't want to be here. Not here!

"Neal, it's ok. The plane is perfectly safe. Trust me. It's ok."

Kate was holding him close, hugging him as she looked up into his eyes and begged him to stay. He wanted to stay but... but something made him turn and look out the window as the plane picked up speed. He had to get off this plane. He had to get Kate off of it too. They were in danger.

"Let me off! Get me out of here! I don't want to die... Why didn't Peter stop me? Why did he let me go?"

He was slumped in a heap by the door, his hand on the exit hatch knob. Kate wrapped her arms around him but it was as if he were alone, his eyes looking out over the tarmac as the plane started to rise. He was going to die. Kate was going to... Neal turned to look at her and it was now he began to notice the artificiality of the place he was. This wasn't real. She wasn't real.

"We're ok, Neal. It's ok. Come on... sit with me."

She was pulling him to his feet and at first he let her but then he saw the image in his mind. Kate was dead. She had died on this plane. Adler had killed her and tried to kill him.

"No, Kate. I love you. Believe me when I say that... I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. Please forgive me."

Kate smiled back at him as if he had said she was pretty and nothing else. It was all artifice. All a dream. He was remembering now where he was and why.

"Of course I forgive you, Neal."

Her smile lit up and he hugged her close as he watched the dream melt away and the darkness seeped in to drown him once again.

**()()()**

Peter woke up coughing and hacking as if he had swallowed water. He'd almost drowned once as a teen and the memory had never left him. He was still coughing, getting his breath back when he moved his hand in what felt like cold slimy sand and felt another hand beside his. The agent scooted back uncertain who was there and gasped as his eyes recognized the figure.

"Neal?"

The young man lay beside him face down in the sand, unmoving. Peter rolled the young man over gently and saw something dark and wet dripping from his lips. The con wasn't breathing when he checked, nor did he have a pulse. Peter started CPR.

"Breath, Neal... come on buddy. Breath for me."

More of the inky black and almost gel like liquid escaped the young man's lips and oozed down the side of his face until finally he saw Neal's eyes twitch beneath closed lids and a gasp was heard. He lifted up the young man to him and gently patted him on the back as more of the dark stuff escaped from pale lips and finally blue eyes were staring back at him.

"Pe... Pe... ter?"

He nodded back and felt the young man hugging him suddenly before they both pulled apart and gazed around the barren dark sand beach they were sitting upon. Inky thick black water oozed up and down as some invisible tide drew it in and out from the shoreline. The sky was nearly black itself with only a hint of deep purple or blue around the corners to indicate it was there. No clouds passed by and the landscape itself was littered by a dark forest of black green trees behind them that made the most foreboding of jungles in reality seem innocuous by comparison. Peter felt himself shiver at the landscape and he noticed his partner was doing the same.

"She said we would be trapped here. I guess you woke up and I did too but its keeping us where it can control us."

Neal's voice shook slightly, a light rasp to it as he moved to stand up on shaky legs and Peter followed suit.

"IT did. At least we found one another but Elizabeth is still here. I don't know where but she has to be here."

He watched Neal's face pale a few shades as he turned the agent around to face him, hands gripping both of his arms tightly.

"No... she can't be Peter! I took her to that room. She was supposed to be safe there. She can't be in here!"

Peter shook his head, putting one of his hands on the young man's shoulder and looking at him as directly as he could.

"She went after you. It told me that much. It also said so long as we were here, Knox had no means to keep any of our bodies. That should keep him in me long enough to perish. I just want to find her, Neal. Any idea how to navigate this place?"

The con shook his head, a helpless look on his face.

"I just... don't know. I figured out my dream was just that and then I woke up here. I guess you did the same?"

Peter nodded back but now he felt more helpless. They had no means to escape and his body was still holding Knox far as he knew. If they did manage to get out of here, he was going to be the man's prisoner. Knox would use him to power his own schemes and then he would no more. If Neal escaped they'd be back where they were before. They were in a hard place and still needed to find Elizabeth. Would she be able to wake from her own dream and end up here? Peter gave a little wince as he thought about it, feeling a hand on his arm as Neal looked at him with concern.

"Sorry... just thinking about things and wondering how to find Elizabeth. If we ended up here, maybe she will too."

He was being hopeful if nothing else and Neal looked like he wanted to believe that.

"She's probably ok, Peter. It told me that the dream would be pleasant enough to keep one happy not to leave."

He noticed a slight bittersweet tone to his friend and gently nudged Neal in query. The young man's face flushed some, blue eyes looking away.

"I don't want to discuss it."

Peter understood then what it must have been about but instead of pushing the topic he decided to spill on his own experience.

"I dreamed we were snowed in. Elizabeth was going to cook for me. I was actually pretty happy but something felt off."

Neal turned after a moment, listening to his narrative with obvious interest. Peter wasn't comfortable talking about his feelings but it might help his friend if he tried.

"The picture in the kitchen. It had two people in tuxes but it was Jones and me. I knew it was wrong but not sure why."

Neal's eyes met his and he knew he had the young man's attention now.

"Then I passed those pictures on the stairway wall. The one of El and myself with my ring... it made me start to remember what was off. What was missing."

Blue eyes were definitely looking at him, the young man looking curious and somewhat intrigued by what he was telling him.

"It wasn't until Elizabeth said something about me being upset. I couldn't figure out about what till she said your name. That's when I remembered you. She said... you had died on the plane with Kate. I knew that was wrong but the feeling was so strong. I knew you had to be alive and that's when I woke up."

Neal turned away from him a moment, blue eyes nearly black as they stared into the dark forest behind them. There was little light and no stars or moon on this beach but they could see regardless. Peter felt a flush to his cheeks as he finished his narrative and wondered why the young man was so quiet.

"I didn't think you'd care... if I left. I caused you so many issues. I just think of ways to leave and not cause you or Elizabeth any more pain. Kate..."

Peter didn't say anything, he didn't move or make a sound as Neal fought to speak about his experience.

"Kate was on the plane waiting for me but it felt wrong. It didn't help that Adler was the pilot. Something was trying to tell me to wake up. She looked so real to me. Kate told me about the plan to jump from the plane and the explosives but I knew that was wrong. I knew something wasn't right and I left her..."

Neal's voice was soft now but it trembled with emotion and Peter reached over, grabbing the young man with one arm around the shoulders.

"It's ok, Neal. It was just a dream. We'll get out of here."

**()()()**

Elizabeth found herself crying, Peter's arms wrapped around her as she heard the news.

"I'm sorry, El. I tried to stop him but I was too late."

It was too much to bear. Neal Caffrey was dead and her husband showed the scars of the young man leaving. Debris had hit him on the face and neck when the plane exploded. He looked about ready to cry himself but hadn't in her presence. Jones was off in the corner making calls, a gruff voice coming over his phone she could just hear so she figured it had to be Reese Hughes. Diana was outside on her own phone, the agent just visible outside their living room window. Everyone was in shock at the news. Three years her husband had chased the young man and nearly 1 year they had been partners and something more... friends. She had liked the young man and thought he had an incredible effect on her husband and vice versa. They had been perfect partners or foils to each other she couldn't believe it was over. Neal was gone forever...

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _I am ending this soon. Just have to get them out of dreamland and back into their bodies. Uh oh about Mozzie!_


	13. Chapter 13

**(Chapter 13)**

Elizabeth couldn't think straight it didn't help that Peter was so calm about what had happened. Her husband had been partners with the young con for nearly a year and yet he seemed emotionless about what had happened. Peter was initiating a search for the people who had committed the crime but her husband wasn't acting himself. It could be the grief, she thought. He'd never been good with his emotions but this was just so different than the man she knew. Elizabeth walked across the bullpen of the White Collar FBI offices and up the small staircase to her husband's office. His attention was on the monitor before him as she knocked on the door, his brown eyes flickering with blue light from the screen as he continued to read something in avid interest.

"Did you bring that report on Fowler... Honey, what are you doing here?"

He had finally glanced up to see her there and still she noticed very little emotion even towards herself. Peter didn't seem anything like his usual self and it worried her.

"Honey, it's lunch time. I've come to kidnap you for an hour."

She watched his smile soften and finally turn slightly until a frown replaced it. He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck in his usual manner but still he didn't seem his usual self.

"I'm sorry, El. This case... we're close to finding Fowler and who may have caused the death of Neal and Kate. I can't leave yet."

He was pleading with her but still his manner was cooler than she remembered it ever being. It was as if he had forgotten how he was and was pretending all the emotions for her benefit. Elizabeth wanted to see _her_ Peter back but to do that would require a rewrite and Neal Caffrey wasn't coming back again. She sighed, sitting down at the chair before his desk and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hughes says you've been here all night. Come eat with me and he won't send you on Administrative leave."

She saw Peter gawk at her but that odd coolness was still there despite the apparent shock he was feeling at her ultimatum. There was something off about him but it was still only weeks after the incident and her own emotions were less than normal knowing she'd never see Neal Caffrey again. She had tried to help him and her husband over their own hurdles of getting along while trying not to baby the young man too much. He was like a child at times, needing to be corrected but he was also a grown man who needed to understand that he couldn't always have his way. She tried to be the big sister type to him when it was plausible to do so and he had seemed to like her for it. They knew very little of Neal's past but in the time he had been with her husband she'd learned to accept the con as part of their family. She sighed deeply as her emotions threatened to take over again. It was still so soon after the incident.

"El, I really need to finish this case. Please... I want to bring Fowler to justice for what he did."

Peter was pleading with her to keep working something she knew was in his nature. They both tended to be workaholics of a sort but something felt off. Everything felt artificial but why, she couldn't say.

"Fine... I had promised June I'd help her sort some of Neal's things at her place. She's been inconsolable but Mozzie's helping to keep her company."

She saw her husband nod vaguely at her, his attention back on the screen as if he had already dismissed her. Something was wrong if he was so into his work he couldn't give her five minutes of his time. The last thing she wanted to do was argue or fight. El was too tired to fight.

"Mozzie. How is he doing? I haven't heard from him lately."

El blinked, her husband talking as if he liked the little guy when normally he said very little about him. That feeling of unreality was coming back to her and a headache threatened to make her sick if she tried to figure out what was bothering her.

"You'll be home tonight... Peter?"

He nodded briefly, already staring at the screen intently as he scrolled the page down and took notes. She didn't want to make a scene so she reached over and kissed him before she left. Peter didn't return the action so El left feeling a bit ignored. Something was wrong. Peter always...

"Elizabeth, are you ok?"

She turned to see Diana there, Agent Barrigan looking her normal fierce self. She shrugged.

"Peter's more into this case than I thought he would be. I guess he's really hurt by what happened. How are you doing?"

Diana shrugged back, running a hand through her shoulder length dark brown hair. Her actions were what she expected from the agent.

"Makes me realize how little I knew him."

The two nodded at the comment before El excused herself and left the offices. She had to make herself think positive. Peter would find Fowler and made the SOB pay for what he had done. He had already caused her to nearly lose everything her job was worth while putting Peter on suspension. It was only by some favor high up from a friend of Reese's that Peter was back on duty. Thank goodness for that but they had lost Neal! She felt tears threatening to fall as she sniffed them back and walked out of the FBI building.

"_Neal... why did you leave us?_"

She sighed to herself, holding up a hand to hail a taxi. She was just about to walk over and open the door when she saw him. Her jaw dropped, feet turning as if they had a mind of their own as she was followed the man. It couldn't be... could it? Her feet kept following until the figure walked into a nearby alleyway and she cautiously entered. They were just disappearing behind a wall when she called out.

"NEAL?"

The figure stopped and turned to look at her.

**()()()**

Diana saw Peter leave but couldn't get up to follow as she eased herself up after a bit and finally moved down towards Jones'limp form at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jones... hey, wake up!"

She hissed urgently at him before finally a groan escaped his lips and the agent opened his eyes.

"Athena?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Only if she liked machine guns and women."

Jones blinked finally seeing her for who she was.

"Diana... the huntress. She liked bows and women."

She gently slapped his shoulder but he groaned again, sitting up so they could see what was up. Elizabeth's limp body lay on the living room floor but Peter was gone. Jones grasped Diana's left arm and she winced, feeling a bit of pain she hadn't noticed. She'd been thrown back harder than she figured, Jones frowning back at her.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

His voice was raspy from being choked but she nodded as he took out his cell and dialed a number. There was no answer as he hung up and gave a sigh.

"Little guy isn't answering. Something feels wrong. I'd hate to involve Hughes but Peter said only in the event of something _catastrophic_."

Diana pushed herself up, holding her left arm at her side before limping down to see how Elizabeth was. There was no pulse or breath but her skin was still warm.

"Nothing... and that wasn't Peter who left us. I think he was telling us the truth, not that I doubted something was up but you didn't see what I saw, Jones. I'll call Hughes. We're going to need more than just us and Neal's friend on this."

**()()()**

Peter and Neal had talked for what seemed hours but it was hard to tell in this place that had no day. Time seemed to stand still, the sky stayed the same dark twilight hue of purple and deep blues melting into the darkness of the sky above and inky ocean below. Despite the lack of wind or any kind of breeze the place was relatively comfortable although more cold than warm for a beach. The tide oozed in and out along the shoreline of the equally dark sand but there was little motion beyond that. Even the trees behind them were just big and dark forms barely discernible against the dark background of the sky. Neal was still thinking about what he had been dreaming about when Peter nudged him.

"Get some rest. I'll keep watch for now."

Neal nodded uncertainly. They had been up for what seemed to be hours but with the oddness of the place it was hard to tell for certain how much time had passed. Neal yawned seeing the tiredness of his friend as he curled up nearby and felt himself drift off to sleep.

It was like being dipped into a cool body of water but thicker like maybe mud. The feeling wasn't completely unpleasant as his body seemed to relax and feel weightless. He was thinking about Elizabeth but mainly he was worrying about Peter. The agent was beside himself with worry for his wife and where she might be. Neal felt the need to help but he wasn't sure how, his mind drifting off with that thought. He thought he heard the rumble of vehicles on the street, a scent of exhaust and something else that made him think of the city in the air. Neal opened his eyes and glanced around curiously.

He was walking down the street as if in a trance, looking up and around. His mind knew it wasn't real but he was back in New York, the FBI building to his right as he passed it without stopping. He just kept walking, someone following but he couldn't turn. Not yet. The con turned down a nearby side street, almost an alleyway and was about to turn to the left when someone called to him.

"NEAL?"

The urge to go on was strong but he knew he had to turn. Neal saw Elizabeth standing there, her face pale mostly with shock if not curiosity. Something kept pulling him away down the street but he shook it off long enough to nod back at her. She seemed so real to him but it had to be more trickery from this place.

"El?"

She blinked back at him, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she moved closer. Despite her trepidation, Neal sensed Elizabeth was hopeful of something but he wasn't sure what until she reached out and touched his hand. She felt warm, real but it was a dream wasn't it? Kate had felt anything but real now that he thought back to his own experience but Peter's wife... he sensed her presence and felt an almost aura about her.

"You're really here. Peter told me..."

She suddenly seemed to be fighting some idea that had come to her, her hand flying up to slap him as he staggered back from the blow. It had felt so real, so vivid despite knowing he was asleep. Elizabeth Burke had slapped his face but he didn't understand why, the dream making little sense to him so far.

"You planned this, didn't you? Kate's here with you somewhere. You both planned this all along!"

Elizabeth's tone had gone from dumbstruck to angry, the young man confused by her mercurial attitude. What was going on? Wasn't this his dream? Shouldn't he know what was going on? He felt a pawn in his own subconscious, something else drawing him away despite the need to stay and be with El. HE wanted to be with her but sensed he wasn't supposed to be.

"What do you mean planned this? Kate isn't with me, El. You should know that."

She glared at him but he was still confused by her attitude, that urge to leave pushing on him. He wasn't supposed to be here but how Neal knew that was beyond him. El's face was flushed with anger still, her hands trembling as she reached into her purse and he saw her pull out a cell.

"I'm calling Peter. Maybe he can talk some sense into you. I can't see... why did you do it, Neal? Why did you fake your own death? Did you think nobody would find out? What about June and Mozzie?"

Her fingers were dialing as he watched with some trepidation but more confusion.

"Faked my death? I didn't fake anything, El. I promise. _This is such a weird dream._"

He muttered the last part to himself, her blue eyes flicking at him as she cursed softly.

"He's not picking up his cell. Dammit!"

She cursed angrily and he noticed it was more at Peter than at himself. Something was wrong.

"Peter thinks I'm dead? El... tell me what happened."

He had moved closer despite the pull otherwise and gently grasped her arms in his hands. She looked about to skewer him with her gaze but spoke despite her ire.

"The plane. It blew up before Peter could get you and Kate. He was devastated when he came home and he hasn't been the same since. He's trying to find Fowler to see what happened but if you're alive, it had to be a scam. Why, Neal? Why did you do it?"

Neal blinked letting what she said absorb into his consciousness. The pull was lessening as he felt the dream become more solid and concrete around him. El put her hand on his arm and squeezed it.

"Peter would have helped you, Neal. Now... I can't defend what you did. You're going to have to take responsibility for your actions."

She looked ready to cry, blue eyes watery as she tried not to get upset. Neal didn't know what to do as he pulled her close and held her. He was supposed to be doing something but this dream made him forget what.

"I didn't fake my death, Elizabeth. I promise. Peter knows I wouldn't do something like that. Fowler was involved but Kate... Kate's gone. I didn't get on the plane. Peter pulled me aside before I could get on."

Suddenly she pulled from him, looking up incredulously. What had he said that made her look at him like he was growing something out of his head. El turned and sniffed, her body stiffening in anger.

"Are you saying that my husband lied to me? He's been lying about what happened? Peter would never..."

He saw her face drop, realization hitting her about something he didn't understand. Suddenly El had gripped his arm and looked up at him.

"You said something about a dream. _Neal? Neal!_"

He saw her lips moving but suddenly couldn't hear what she said as everything faded to gray and finally black. Someone was nudging him, shaking him almost as he started to come to sluggishly. Elizabeth... he had been talking to her as if she were right there with him.

"Neal... hey buddy... come on. Wake up... Neal!"

His eyes started to open, dim light and a blurry face hovering overhead as it came into to focus. Neal found himself looking up at Peter Burke, moving to sit up but giving a groan as he felt resistance from something pulling him back. The agent was brushing at him as if he were covered in something. Neal could just see something like vines or threads around him, webbing almost but slightly darker. It hurt when it was pulled from his skin and he winced, leaning on the agent's shoulder where they sat.

"Neal?"

Peter looked a bit skeptical but he nodded back, brushing at something on his face before he felt the tug of something small and light from his skin.

"Why am I covered in webbing? Peter?"

The agent looked relieved, mussing his hair like an older brother as Neal made a face at the action.

"Sorry... just had to be sure it was you. I must have fallen asleep and when I came to I saw you there covered in this '_webbing_.'I didn't understand what was going on but you were too quiet so I brushed it away and you started to wake up. What were you dreaming about?"

Neal blinked, his mind blank a moment before it came back to him.

"Elizabeth. Peter... I think I saw her. I was in her dream!"

Peter looked at him with a stunned glance before his hand squeezed his shoulder.

"You found her? Where is she? Can you bring her here?"

The agent was excited and worried all at once as he waited for more information. Neal shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. I was just there suddenly, New York by the FBI offices and there she was. She seemed surprised to see me and said you were upset."

Peter looked confused at him.

"I was upset about what? What was going on in my wife's dream? Is she safe?"

Neal shrugged again. He really didn't understand much only that El had been angry with him.

"I didn't really understand. She slapped me. Elizabeth thought I had lied to you and her."

Peter blinked but he was listening.

"Lied about what? Is this something I don't want to know?"

Neal saw the look on his friend's face but shook his head.

"Actually, no. She thought I had faked my death... that Kate was..."

He hesitated as he thought about what but continued when Peter gave him a worried look.

"She said you were upset about what happened. You hadn't made it in time and here I was alive. She was angry at me. Said you weren't you. It felt so real."

Peter nodded, his face pale as he thought about what he'd said. Neal knew what the agent was thinking. What he himself was thinking.

"She thought I had faked my death at the hanger and... and Kate's. She was upset because her dream you wasn't acting right and she blamed me."

He stood up and moved away, his body still stiff from whatever those threads had been. Neal started to walk up the beach away from the agent, his bare feet sinking into the slimy cool sand below. The grains seemed to suck at his skin as he continued on, only stopping when a hand gently but firmly grasped his shoulder.

"El doesn't know she's dreaming, Neal. I thought... I thought you were dead in my dream. I don't know why but my dream version of her told me you had died in the plane. I felt like I had let you down."

Peter laughed but it was a mirthless, sad kind of laugh.

"Peter..."

The agent shook his head.

"It's ok. I knew it was wrong. I knew deep down I hadn't failed you but the frustration and pain of thinking I had bothered me to no end."

Neal placed his own hand on the agent's shoulder and smiled softly back. They had waken from their dreams because deep down they had each other's back. They knew a lie from the truth despite this place doing its best to draw them apart.

"We'll get her out of there, Peter. If I could see her, you could too. She'd listen to you. I just don't understand what those threads were but maybe it was the way to another person's dream. To Elizabeth."

Peter blinked back but finally nodded, both men going back to that spot on the beach they had just some from. The remnants of the threads were gone now, taken back by the slimy grains of the sand. Neal wasn't sure how he had been covered by the things but it had to be some kind of process of this place, wherever they were. Peter sat down and looked up at him.

"You seem ok... this isn't like that movie with Donald Sutherland. You haven't changed or become some kind of pod person. How does this work?"

Neal wasn't sure what to say. He just remembered the sinking feeling as he thought about how much he wanted to help by finding Elizabeth for Peter. It hadn't been anything conscious he did.

"I don't know. I was just thinking how much I wanted to help find El and then there I was. I guess it's all a matter of visualization and desire. I didn't consciously do it."

The agent nodded, laying back on the sand as Neal sat beside him and stared down at his friend with as much confidence as he could. The agent looked nervous if anything but was determined to find his wife and Neal knew what the agent was capable of. He watched Peter trying to relax but not doing very well, face muscles taut with stress and possibly fear that he couldn't accomplish what he hoped to. Neal took the agent's hand in his own and for a moment he felt the tightness there before fingers went lax and he saw his friend's body relax into sleep. Peter's breath was slow, his pulse normal but slowing some as he fell deeper into sleep. Neal kept hold of his hand, watching for any signs he had to wake the agent up but saw none.

"Be careful, Peter."

**()()()**

Peter felt himself sinking, his natural instinct to grasp onto the hand holding his tighter. Slowly the feeling seemed to make him feel almost weightless and he felt a bit more relaxed, body growing limp until he was only just vaguely aware that he even held onto Neal's hand. Everything was dark and pitch black but a light was forming in the gloom and finally he was aware he was sitting at a desk staring at a monitor.

"Here's that report you wanted, boss."

He turned to see Diana standing near him but something felt off about her. Peter gazed up at her and she barely gave him eye contact, her emotions off as he took what appeared to be a report from her but was in actuality a folder of blank sheets. He gazed down at it curiously, Diana moving to leave when he gently grasped her arm and felt... nothing. She paused but only just turned a bit to see what he wanted.

"This report... it's blank sheets. Diana?"

She seemed confused by his comment, making a vague nod at the folder she'd handed him.

"It's all in the report."

He couldn't get her to say anything else as she pulled free and went out of the office and back down into the bullpen. Peter felt an odd fuzziness fall over him as he stood and put the folder of blank sheets down and walked over to the door of his office. The bullpen was busy as usual but as he watched the scene he realized it was all show. It was memories of what the office looked like when working but not his own. These were too vague to be accurate if they'd been based on his actual experiences. They must be based on Elizabeth's he thought as he picked up his jacket and made his way down past all the false working agents and started out of the building. Nobody stopped to talk to him except for very vague motions of what would count as another person's view of the place. He felt as if he was meant to stay in the office but he made himself leave the building as he exited the elevator and walked down the street the way Neal said he had gone.

The feeling of reality was there but things were missing. The sounds and smells of the city were there and yet it all felt false in some weird manner. Peter kept walking, hoping Elizabeth was still somewhere nearby as he walked to the side street and saw a figure walking out. She didn't look up, her eyes turned to look behind her.

"El?"

He saw her pause, head cocked to one side then turning to look at him. There was an uncertainty there as she continued to stand there unmoving. Had he made a mistake and come into the wrong dream? Elizabeth didn't move a muscle for a moment and then...

"Peter? Is it... you?"

She looked shocked about something, her head turning back into the side street then back at him as she moved closer to touch him. Something seemed to spark between them and El smiled at him.

"Neal... he was here. I saw him."

His wife seemed very uncertain of things but she fell back into the rhythm of the dream, the part he knew was her own subconscious working the elements but he didn't belong so he didn't get pushed around as the others had. He was aware it was a dream even if his wife wasn't.

"I know. He told me."

She was about to say more when she stopped and stared at him incredulously. The anger Neal had spoken of seemed to be there again and it threatened to wash over him as he saw those blue eyes he loved shine brightly with ire.

"And you told me he was dead! Peter... why would you hide something like this from me? Is that why you didn't want to go to lunch with me? You didn't want to hurt my feelings? What kind of game are you two playing... tell me!"

Elizabeth was crying now, her face streaked with tears and her face flushed around the cheeks. Peter didn't know what to say. His dream self had ignored his wife? No matter how much it didn't make sense, he knew now why El was so angry with him if not Neal. He hugged her close and felt his eyes warm with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, hon. I couldn't tell you... Neal is safe and you need to follow me. We have to get out of here!"

He wanted to tell her it was a dream but the words wouldn't come out. Peter fought to say them but couldn't as he felt that pull again. He didn't belong here and once he left, dream Peter would take over and ruin things again. He had to wake his wife up soon.

"Peter? I don't understand. What's going on? Neal was here and said something about this being an odd dream. What did he mean?"

She was keeping him from going any further both a good and bad thing at the moment as the pull grew stronger. He had to resist if only to convince his wife to come with him.

"I had a dream that Neal was dead too but he isn't. He was alive and all the things that would have happened with him were different. You told me how he died and yet... I knew it wasn't true."

He tried to say more but whatever protocols there were in this place to keep them at bay kicked in and he felt himself losing the fight to stay as he clung to his wife as much as possible. She seemed to notice his anxiousness and nodded.

"Dream... a nightmare more likely. I thought you were different. It wasn't you earlier. Diana seemed so non-chalant about his death and I knew she cared more than that. We're are we going?"

He saw that she was ready and smiled, the pull stronger and it seemed he was able to hold on to her as he hugged her tightly and closed his eyes.

"Just close your eyes and imagine you're at home. Our home."

He felt her relax against him, the sounds of the city fading, the scents no longer obvious as he held her tightly. Peter could feel little in the cool darkness between that dream of his wife's and when he felt himself suddenly conscious in that odd cavern again. Neal stood nearby peering at him curiously before the agent realized his wife wasn't in his arms anymore. He saw the gaping darkness to his left and wanted to leap back in to get her but Neal held him back.

"She's not there anymore."

Peter wanted to cry if not curse, falling to his knees in frustration and wondering why Neal was so calm about things.

"You cannot wake up until Knox has made the change and even then it's inevitable you will not make it back to your own body if he is successful."

He gazed up at his friend and partner. Something didn't fit as he stood again and looked at the younger man. The eye color wasn't the right blue, the expression too bland to be Neal's.

"You... where is she? Where is my wife dammit!"

Peter moved towards the doppelganger who pushed him back easily, the agent toppling back to the ground and onto his butt as it glared back at him coldly.

"She is safely back in the real world."

Peter didn't want to believe it but why would _IT_ lie? It seemed to sense his distrust and pointed at the screen in a way that made him think of Vanna White or some other host but this was Neal Caffrey. Even a doppelganger evil twin of his made things seem all the more enticing as he stood and looked at the screen. El still lay on the floor where Knox had attacked him and his agents in his wife's body. As he continued to watch she roused, face moving and finally she coughed and sat up. There was no sound as he saw her glance around uncertainly. El was calling for him, her words obvious as she looked around the house and came across Diana who was just coming down from the upstairs. The screen faded away and he felt some relief that his wife was safe even if he wasn't. The false Neal was watching him, those cold eyes bothering him. Neal had warmth to him and this thing had nothing but iciness.

"Atleast my wife is safe. I'm sure Neal will figure out how to get at Knox. He should be back there too."

The thing blinked at him and shook its head.

"If you mean the one who I look like, he is gone forever."

Peter was shocked to hear those words, peering back at the darkness but feeling that cold hand touch his arm again as it kept him from going in.

"There is nothing for you to save."

The agent wanted to look for himself but knew if he went back in there was no way out if he was alone. What had Neal done? He turned to look at the thing, it's eyes blinking back darkly at him.

"Is he still trapped there? I can get him out if I have help."

The thing shook its head yet again.

"You don't understand. His energy is what brought you both back. Your friend is no more."

**()()()**

_Earlier..._

Neal felt a tingling in his hand after a moment and then higher up his arm as it shot up his arms and he saw the threads that were covering his friend were starting to merge into his hand as well where he held Peter's. The con didn't know what to think as he tried to figure out what to do. The agent's grip on his hand grew tighter suddenly and he could sense that tingling growing, rising up to his shoulder and then across his chest until his whole body felt like it had fallen asleep.

"_Peter?_"

Neal called out but his voice was barely audible, the young man looking down to see that his arm where he held onto Peter was turning see-thru. His whole body was beginning to fade away but he didn't understand why, those threads loosening their hold from Peter as he felt himself growing more clear and finally... darkness.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _uh oh... something's wrong! Peter still has issues with Knox, El's safe but what happened to Neal? Will they rescue Mozzie in time and keep Knox from killing Peter and getting away? Read the next exciting episode, coming soon to a URL near youuuuuuuuuu! (__**dramatic music**__)_


	14. Chapter 14

**(Chapter 14)**

Elizabeth was surprised to see Peter standing there. A part of her was still angry at him for how he had been acting towards her, yet seeing him after the strange meeting with Neal had been comforting. There was something different about her husband and he actually acknowledged her rather than ignored how she felt as he had earlier. What was it Neal had said about dreaming? The young man, her husband's partner and charge had told her Peter knew about this. He knew that the explosion had been faked? She wanted to be angry with her husband and Neal but having Peter near her gave her comfort where she hadn't felt safe before. They spoke about what was happening and then he'd held her, his arms around her tight as everything seemed to fade away.

"Peter?"

She woke up in a panic, coughing and hacking as breath came back to her body. It took a moment before she sat up and glanced around. She was home and laying on the floor. Someone's jacket was over her and a cushion beneath her head but why was she on the floor?

"Peter!"

She got up to her feet and ran into the kitchen first, then into the basement, back up again and finally found Diana coming down the stairs in response to her cries.

"Diana! Where's my husband? Where's Peter?"

El's heart was racing as she tried to think where and how. She'd been somewhere else, Peter had been with her and then she'd waken up without him. Where had they been and why had she been on the floor? Her memories were few and far between as she fought the headache that threatened to knock her over. Diana helped her to the sofa and they both sat.

"You don't remember, Elizabeth?"

She shook her head fearing the worse as El noticed the bruises on the young woman's face and her arm in a partial sling. Diana looked a bit worse for wear herself. She turned as the door opened and Jones walked in with Reese Hughes, everyone's boss in the White Collar department. The man sounded a bit confused about something.

"Jones, you're not making any sense? Where is Burke and Barrigan... Elizabeth?"

Reese paused as had Jones, both men turning to address them as Jones closed the door and El noticed he had some bruising around his neck if not a bad gash to his forehead. She had the feeling something bad had happened. Hadn't she been cooking dinner a few minutes ago although it currently felt as if some time had passed, her eyes spying the clock on the wall and seeing it was hours past.

"Reese... I was just asking about Peter."

She stood and walked over to him as Diana remained sitting and Jones moved to sit with the agent. Everyone looked a bit on the confused side but Jones cleared his throat and finally everyone turned to see him flushing, cheeks slightly red but he glanced at Diana as they all sat down.

"I don't understand everything but this is what Peter told us..."

Reese sat next to El as Jones told what he had heard from Peter. Diana threw in a few comments of her own and El filled in the rest from what had happened to her. By the time they were done, Hughes was running a hand through his hair and looking a bit tired if not flushed with conflicting thoughts. He must think they were mad if not under some kind of influence from a drug but if they all had the same story... He held up a hand as if to indicate he wanted quiet as he cleared his throat and spoke.

"So Knox... came back from the dead to get at Caffrey."

He was looking at Diana and Jones who nodded as did Elizabeth. She knew enough of what was going on although she noticed both Jones and Diana being quiet about looking at her.

"Then he possessed Burke which is why he accused Caffrey of trying to kill him when it was just a set up."

Everyone nodded back as he rubbed at his temples and looked like he needed a good bottle of aspirin.

"Where is he now? Where is Peter?"

Everyone was quiet although El wasn't sure what to say having only just waken up from something she couldn't remember. Diana piped in.

"Knox... was _in_ Elizabeth. She made Jones sick so he had to leave and then she took both Peter and Neal to an abandoned building. Peter got away with Mozzie's help and we were called in which is where our part of the story started, sir."

El shuddered. Had she been possessed? Is that why her mind was fuzzy. She remembered Peter's blackouts and how he had forgotten things like accusing Neal of trying to kill him in the hospital. It was making sense now, her mind trying to remember anything past the memory of making dinner the night before. Dinner... she had been thinking of things she didn't want to. Thoughts about Neal that he was a hazard to her husband. They had not been her own ideas not to say she hadn't had thoughts about her husband being safer without Neal around. She sighed, looking up to see everyone staring at her.

"I... don't remember anything. I just remember cooking dinner and that's the last thing I thought of before I woke up. I'm so sorry, Clinton..."

She was asking his forgiveness for making him ill but he shrugged.

"Knox made you do it. It wasn't your fault, Mrs. Burke."

El nodded back but the guilt was there. She had to remember what happened if she wanted to feel safe again. How could someone just take someone's life over and their memories? She sniffled slightly, emotions getting the better of her. Knox was in her husband again... in Peter. What was he making her husband do?

"Well find him. Peter will be safe. We need to get in contact with Mozzie. He seemed to know what was going on. Sir?"

Jones had turned to Reese who was still trying to wrap his mind around everything. El had to hope he believed them with the rep each of them had and her husband. They needed the help. He nodded, standing up as the rest of them did and she smiled at him.

"It's alot to take in but I have some aspirin if you want it."

He shook his head, the older agent shrugging.

"I've heard some crazy things in my time but this one takes the cake. I believe you. You're all too sane for pranks of this magnitude."

**()()()**

Mozzie wondered when the beating in his head would stop. He mumbled something as he woke up about asking the drummers to stop their solo, eyes opening up to a blurry and dimly lit room. He squinted his eyes some but his vision didn't clear meaning he didn't have his glasses on. The con tried to reach up to his face but found his arms pulled back tightly where he sat in a heavy wooden chair. Mozzie made an attempt to get free, turning his head but only seeing a blurry bit of his body and tied wrists. An audible cough made him turn in the dimly lit room and look around cautiously.

"Who's there?"

He was trying not to sound afraid but he was. He gazed around for someone or something else but found he could see very little. Someone chuckled and he recognized the voice if not the tone. There was something very wrong with the tone if this was who he thought it was. A cold feeling washed over him as a face was suddenly peering into his own and his worse suspicions were revealed.

"Not happy to see your friend's keeper, Mozzie? What is it you call me... Suit. That's right."

Peter's face moved away and blurred again, footsteps walking around him as he watched the fuzzy form move around him slowly. His eyes went down to the ground and saw the blurry outlines of something in white. He was trying to squint to see what they were when a strong hand wrapped around his chin and pulled his face up to peer into cold brown eyes. This was not The Suit he knew. Peter's eyes were never so emotionless as they were now and that's how he guessed who was really in control.

"That's what you are. Just a suit in a sea of suits. None of you can think for yourselves. Something is obviously pushing your buttons."

He barely finished the last line as a hand reached out and slapped him hard. Mozzie felt his teeth rattle in his head, eyes rolling a bit until he could see some again. He was tired and his head hurt where he suspected Knox had hit him. The Suit... Agent Peter Burke was no where in this body at the moment or he would have stopped this. Much as Mozzie didn't like what Peter did, he respected the man to a certain extent. Peter Burke was honest and forthright compared to most others who worked in the system. His wife was most helpful at times and fun to talk to if not hang out with. He hated thinking badly of them despite his innate urge to run from what they represented. Mozzie didn't think badly of Peter now but Knox... he was doing a good job of scaring him. Something cool and plastic was pushed onto his face and he realized he could see again.

"Since everyone who was worth being is gone, I thought I might try you out for a bit. I had the impression from the Suit here that your snitch friend might have learned a few things from your life out of the system. Might be an advantage to me."

That coldness was more obvious now as Mozzie knew what Knox meant. He might look like Peter Burke but he was nothing like the agent. Peter smiled coldly down at him, those brown eyes slightly hazel now. Didn't Knox have green eyes?

"So I'm the last resort? Gee, thanks for making me feel special. Maybe I'd have given myself willingly if you'd given me some kind of incentive but with a sell like that I'm not feeling very receptive."

If he could have crossed his arms over his chest for dramatics he would have but all the could do was narrow his eyes and roll them as if he were bored. He was scared to death but this thing didn't have to know that. Mozzie sensed anger, his head pulled back by the little bit of hair he had as Knox pushed Peter's face to his. They were nose to nose, warm breath that smelled of cigarettes making him want to gag but he held his own and continued to stare up defiantly. Finally Knox let go and gave a huff of frustration.

"_It has to be soon but your stupid snitch friend let himself be taken. You are all I have at the moment. I can't stay in THIS body._"

Knox was at a loss and he was talking rhetorically towards him. Was he really asking for help after everything he'd done? Why was he so desperate for a new body or to continue on after all this time.

"I'm of a mind to help you out as a willing vessel. I see the advantages of living a long and full filling life of crime unlike my young friend. If you gave me incentive you might find I'm a good ally.

**()()()**

"Why isn't his body cold? It doesn't make any sense!"

Jones was poking a finger into Neal Caffrey's arm just enough to get a reaction but the young man didn't move or wake up. Diana had tried to shake him too but no one had been able to rouse the ex-con who now lay sleeping it seemed in the guestroom bed of the Burke home. Elizabeth watched as the others had brought him in after going to check out the place Peter had called them from. There had been some clue that made Jones think something was there and they'd found Neal's apparently dead body in the ground level laying where he had seen both men before when all of this madness had happened.

"He doesn't have a pulse that I can tell or breath... what the hell have we gotten involved with?"

Hughes was making a comment but his tone made everyone jump a bit, his voice enough to wake the dead and yet Neal kept on sleeping or whatever it was he was doing. There was no discernible pulse or breath that anyone could see and since this was still very Hush Hush they hadn't called in any paramedics or taken him to a hospital. The young man's body was still very much warm as if he were alive but his life signs were null and void. Something was up and El had a feeling it had to do with her being back and Peter's disappearance.

"All we can do is make him comfortable. Were you able to contact Mozzie?"

Elizabeth spoke to Jones who shook his head.

"He's still not answering. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad since he tends to not answer much. How about you?"

Everyone knew from Peter that his wife and the little con were friends. She shrugged helplessly.

"Nothing. He usually answers after the 4th ring too."

Everyone looked concerned, their eyes looking down at the still figure of Neal Caffrey on the bed before El perked up at the sound of a whistle.

"The water's ready if anyone wants tea."

She was trying to stay busy not worrying about Neal much less her husband. Peter was possessed by Knox yet again and there was nothing they could do until they found Mozzie or some means to free him otherwise. The con had a book that would help but El didn't understand what how it would help other than he had told her something about it when she had been at his safe house. Jones volunteered to stay and watch Neal while the others went downstairs. She saw the uncertainty in his manner as he tried to get over whatever it was Knox had done to them as her. El felt the need to apologize but she hadn't technically done anything to Jones. They both knew that the way she had known her husband hadn't hurt her when Knox was in his body. It had been the demon not Peter who had been in control.

"Elizabeth, everything ok?"

Diana was looking at her curiously, Reese having left to find some support for the search they'd need to do for Peter. She looked upwards and sighed which seemed to initiate a knowing nod from the young woman.

"I know it wasn't you. I only... saw what happened briefly but you're not to blame. Clinton will get over it and we'll free Peter."

El wasn't convinced but she had to hope this would end soon, a hand touching hers as she put her tea cup down. Diana was looking fierce as usual despite her arm being in a sling. Had she done this?

"I must have let him in and never realized it. I'm sorry you were hurt. How is your arm? Did you need anything?"

Diana shrugged as she took another sip of her tea and smiled ever so slightly.

"I'm fine, I just want this Knox person pushed to the lower reaches of Hell. I'll take him there myself if I can and deliver him to Satan himself!"

She sounded pretty pissed but the idea of what she was saying scared Elizabeth. Was Peter in Hell? Had he been sent there by Knox while the man took over his body? She remembered a room or something but not enough to say what it was or where. It had smelled dank and musty like a cavern she thought but all of that was a false memory if it was only in her head.

"I don't think he's in Hell, Diana. It's not much better but it's still a hopeless place. I just pray we can get him back and help Neal."

**()()()**

Peter sat down on the floor, his back leaning against the wall as he tried to think of a way to get back to his body and the world of the living. The fake Neal stood some feet away watching him with cold dark eyes. They weren't even blue although that first look had made him think it was his friend he knew better the longer he'd been with IT. He felt testy since he was basically helpless to do anything but wait for his own death as Knox used him up as he had used Neal. The con was gone forever or so IT had told him but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to find a way to find his friend. If they had been lost in the darkness forever and survived, maybe there was a way to get to Neal. Wasn't it true that energy can be neither created nor destroyed. Peter wasn't trying to reduce his friend to a thing but it was all he could think about as he tried to find a way around what was happening. If he was a battery for Knox, had Neal been a battery for him? Could he still be somewhere here in some other form? The idea of it hurt his head as he gazed up at the thing and sighed frustrated.

"Sit or something... you're making me tired."

The think blinked back without any sign of understanding before finally moving a bit closer and sitting near the agent. It every way it seemed to be Neal Caffrey but for those unnervingly dark soulless eyes. He had to look away or atleast avert his eyes a bit when he spoke to _It_.

"So I guess you take the form of the person which we are most thinking about at the time?"

He watched _ITs_ face shift slightly, a slight tic around its left eye before finally it nodded.

"Yes. That is what I do best. You are... _worried_ about him? I don't understand what _worry_ is but the feeling seems less than pleasant. He is no longer your problem."

Peter blinked. Neal had never been a problem. He had been annoying in a little brother kind of way or maybe like a friend who does things that bother you but he had never been a problem. He sighed deeply, wondering how he was going to fix this if he ever got out of here. Peter looked up to find the screen staticy. Knox was keeping him out of the loop now, no sense of what he was up to. He was trapped with this thing that looked like Neal but wasn't so he couldn't even ask for help. What was it going to do if it did offer him assistance? What kind of dark bargain would he have to make to get that help? The thing suddenly stood and seemed to be listening. He saw a frown curve what looked like Neal's face into a very unhappy expression.

"He's found a host. You will not be here for much longer, Peter."

The agent pushed himself up to his feet, approaching the thing when he noticed something odd. Peter brought his hands up to his face but they were see through. He shook them as if that would help but they seemed to become more see through by the moment as he felt a kind of panic. The false Neal Caffrey looked over at him with unpitying eyes that seemed to make the feeling of transparency even more unnerving.

"What's going on? Why... I don't... un..."

He was talking but the words were disappearing, or to be more specific he was becoming nothing but air and air didn't speak. He pleaded with the thing as everything felt more and more fuzzy and the scenery began to disappear around him until there was nothing more than a small hole he was peering through. Another figure appeared within his view just before everything turned to darkness.

**()()()**

Mozzie looked down at his hands, turning them this way and that but with a slight look of unhappiness.

"I guess it will do for now. You do have quite the reputation, Dentist aswell as resources. You may be a better catch than your friend Caffrey."

Knox was happy, turning back to find the body of Peter Burke hanging from the ceiling where an overturned chair lay on its side beneath him. The agent was dead and now he had his new body. The little con had been foolish to trust that he would keep his promise. Why share a body when you could have it all?

"Such a fool to trust that I would keep a promise. Who doesn't he think..."

He turned as a sharp gasp of breath was heard. It couldn't be! The agent was dead! Knox saw those brown eyes open, arms limp at Peter's side before they reached out and grabbed at him, thrashing. Knox gave a yelp of surprise as he moved away, the agent reaching up sightlessly as he tried to free himself of the noose.

"You can't be... you're dead. You have to be... No! I won this one fair and square! Stop it! Stay away!"

Knox was screaming now, his hands pushing at the dark things that had seeped up from the floor and now started to surround him. It was the same dark things he had used against the agent and con but they were coming for him. Something had gone wrong.

"Leave me alone! Stay away!"

**()()()**

Neal wasn't sure what was happening as he gave a gasp and woke up with a pain in his neck. Something was choking him, cutting off his air supply as he reached out with sightless eyes and tried to find some means to free himself of whatever held him around the neck. His eyes saw nothing as he clawed blindly at the air and then felt upwards and tried to remove the knotted rope from his neck. His hands were tingling, whole body feeling strangely off as he fumbled with the rope and finally felt his body fall to the ground with a harsh thud. He had a sense of pain but the tingling kept him from feeling much as if he were disconnected from the world. There had been nothing but darkness and now he was back.

"Leave me alone! Stay away!"

Slowly the darkness started to turn to gray and finally he could see something fuzzy of the scene around him. Someone was talking but it sounded far off and distant. He fought to tune into the voice, something familiar about it as his vision further cleared and his eyes widened.

"Mmmm...mo...mo..."

His tongue felt thick in his mouth and his throat tight still despite being free what what had held him. His coordination was off as he flopped around on the hard cool floor and tried to move closer to the figure of his friend. Mozzie was thrashing around at the air, something like smoke rising and swirling around him.

"No... he's... mine!"

Neal finally gave in, his body unresponsive as he collapsed to the floor and could only watch Mozzie as his friend collapsed to his knees and finally collapsed to the floor and was still. Neal wanted to help but couldn't as he felt his body trying to respond but not doing it.

"M... M... Mozzzz..."

The little guy didn't move, eyes staring ahead until finally he saw a slight twitch. Mozzie gave a gasp, hands reaching up to wipe at his face as he turned to look at him curiously.

"You are very... lucky, Suit. His marker was up and now he's back where he belongs."

Neal didn't understand what his friend meant. _Suit?_ He wasn't Peter. He couldn't say anything else but he was trying to despite his body failing to respond except for the usual things like breathing and such. Had he really been gone that long or was something else wrong?

"Suit? Talk to me... hey!"

Mozzie looked panicked, his bespectacled eyes gazing down at him as he moved over and knelt there. Neal could see a different look in his friend's expression, something he might show Peter but not him. Why was he acting so oddly?

"M... M... Mozzzz... H... h... hhh... he... elpp..."

The con flipped him onto this back gently, eyes gazing around the space as if for someone to help when he spied something and walked away to get it. Neal felt his breath stick in his throat as he tried to catch it but it felt as if he were losing control of a careening vehicle.

"Jr Suit. It's me... The Suit is with me. Is Mrs. Suit there?"

Suit? Why was he... calling him a Suit? Neal felt his hands continue to tingle as he clawed some at the floor as he tried to find leverage to push himself up but fell back again. He was too weak to move, to fight whatever was overcoming him.

"El... I found your husband. Address? I don't know. Have Lady and Jr Suit trace it. I'm going to throw this phone away afterwards anyway. I'll leave it on."

He continued to hear Mozzie talking to who he thought might be Elizabeth as he tried to remain conscious. Neal felt darkness around his eyes and then a hard slap on the face that woke him up. The tingling began to stop some but it was still there in the background. Mozzie was looking down at him with some worry and a bit of apprehension.

"Thaaa... anks... Mozzz..."

His friend nodded uncertainly, moving around the space and disappearing for a moment before coming back.

"I know the way out of here, Suit. Just hold on."

Mozzie was calling him a Suit again? It didn't make sense as he managed to push himself up to a sitting position. Mozzie didn't look as comfortable with him as he usually did which caused him some worry.

"Suuuit? Di... did I... dooo something to... piii... piiiissss you off?"

He watched his friend blink at the comment, turning to look at him a bit closer. Neal wasn't sure what Mozzie was looking for and then she saw those eyes widen.

"Neal? How... Oh sh... eesh! Why are you... I guess they finally did it. You're a suit now!"

He didn't understand until he saw the reflection of his face in Mozzie's glasses and realized what was going on.

"Peter? How could I be... Mozz... What happened?"

**()()()**

Jones wasn't sure what to think, neither was Diana when they watched Mozzie looking at Peter with an odd sort of pity. The little guy was friends with them but he had never looked so concerned with any of them even with Peter although Elizabeth, his wife seemed to bring a kind of protectiveness.

"Boss... you ok?"

Those brown eyes looked up at them but something was missing. The expression was wrong, brown almost bluish around the edges as they turned to look at Mozzie who was shaking his head in a covert kind of manner.

"Someone has to tell them. Someone has to tell _her_."

Peter looked so dejected, his body tired and exhausted looking but the more Jones looked at his superior and friend, the more he thought about someone else. It was a crazy thought but he'd seen crazier in the last 12 hours.

"Tell who what? You're starting to sound too much like Caffrey."

Diana made the comment as she let the paramedics check him over. When Mozzie had called they had insisted on bringing an EMT. Peter seemed to perk up at the comment, eyes flashing back at the little con guy who sat nearby.

"Fine... so you aren't the best at being another person. Worth a try since you're stuck there. I guess you figure it out, Jr and Lady Suits?"

Both of them looked at the other uncertain what to think as they gazed at Peter who gave a sheepish little smile as the EMT gave him a quick exam. Jones seemed to be feeling something different and slowly it occurred to him that Peter was making something with a small slip of paper. Something that looked like an origami crane. Peter didn't make origami anythings.

"No... Wow! I can't even... No wonder Mozzie is freaking out. Diana..."

Jones was almost laughing then a serious look crossed his features as he realized the ramifications of what was going on. Diana looked confused at his comments until her own eyes widened.

"Caffrey? But how? I mean... where's Peter?"

Jones looked at Diana and he saw his own concern and worry there. What would they tell Elizabeth? If Peter was gone and Neal was in his place, what about his own body? How long would this last? They were just looking at the other, glancing back at the flushed face of Neal Caffrey trapped in Peter Burke's body when Mozzie coughed.

"I think... once everyone's had a moment to reflect, all will fall back into place. You said you had his body right?"

Diana blinked a moment as did Jones but both nodded back as Mozzie seemed to take control of the situation. Atleast someone had the foresight to do so, Jones uncertain how to handle something so alien to him. He could deal with terrorists and bombers, even gun men but this... was not in the FBI manual. Mozzie seemed to be in his element.

"Well once this puppet of the state is done poking and prodding our friend, we can go."

**()()()**

Neal felt tired. It wasn't a normal kind of tired either. Something felt off as he found himself stuck in the body of the man who had chased him and then become both a friend and partner in crime solving. Mozzie noticed his strained look despite it being Peter's body. His friend thought maybe their was an acclimation time when someone took over another body although he quickly paled at that, Mozzie apologizing in his own way.

"It's not like you took his body on purpose. You were... there even though I can't figure out how when I was told you were gone. That thing, IT looked so much like a girl I used to know..."

Mozzie had digressed as usual but Neal glared at him with Peter's eyes and something about being the agent made his friend react in a way he wasn't used to. Mozz seemed to take him more seriously but it didn't help the situation any, his head leaning tiredly against the back window and staring out at the scenery. Things looked differently or maybe it was just him trying to see things through Peter's eyes. Well, if anything, he could definitely say he'd walked in the shoes of another man... literally.

"P... I meant Neal we're here."

Diana was looking at him worriedly then back over at Jones and Mozzie. Neal wasn't sure what the look was until Mozz spoke.

"El... she's going to think... she's going to think you're the Suit!"

He whispered it to Neal but Diana and Jones seems to be thinking the same thing as the idea hit him. He was basically Peter now but... but he wasn't. He felt like Neal but he looked like the agent. How long would this last? How did Knox figure it all out and did he really want to be Peter? It wasn't fair to Elizabeth if anything and not fair to the memory of his friend if Peter was lost.

"Just let me do the talking..."

Neal nodded but he knew El would know. How would she not know? The car pulled up along the curb in front of the Burke home and he saw someone peeking out of the window along with another figure in the background. Neal was worried for a moment until he noticed Jones and Diana weren't.

"Agent Kim, how is everything?"

There was a voice over the cell Diana was on and she nodded.

"Don't tell her anything yet."

He heard the voice again, muffled and quiet as Diana hung up and the car came to a complete stop. They were piling out of the car when Jones and Diana took a moment to pause near him, a look of concern on their face that matched Mozzie's.

"Peter?"

Everyone turned but Neal until a hand touched his and his eyes met two blue ones.

"Hon?"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Uh oh... what's happened to Peter and how do they explain what's going on _


	15. Chapter 15

**(Chapter 15)**

Elizabeth continued to try to find things to do as she waited for news about her husband. Peter had been found alive and Mozzie was safe too. Neal still was unconscious upstairs in their guestroom, no response despite everyone talking to and interacting with him. She did what she could to clean what needed to be straightened and then some laundry but even with Agent Kim around her mind was just thinking about her husband and the events of the past month or so. Last time she'd seen him felt so long ago. He had been hurt and then he'd been with her again up until Knox had possessed her. She sighed, hearing a car and moving over to the window to peek out. Agent Kim stood nearby relaxed but at the ready.

"They're here!"

She said, looking excited as Kim walked with her to the door and they opened it in anticipation. He had helped them before so he looked happy to see Mozzie again, the two men having hit it off with their love of quotes and of course Jones and Diana were walking towards them with her husband in tow. Peter looked exhausted and she thought she knew why. She'd been so very tired after waking from the very odd dream she'd been having while Knox had possessed her, and it still seemed to be a bit of an adjustment. She'd recovered quickly as had Peter the first time but there was a paleness there El had never seen. He looked more vulnerable than usual which worried her. She quickly made her way down the few stairs and called to him. He hadn't turned until her hand touched his and those brown eyes she loved so much looked back at her.

"Hon?"

He blinked back at her, everyone looking somewhat surprised despite the reunion. Peter wasn't reacting as he normally did but she figured it was a reaction to whatever had happened to him. El noticed bruising around his neck which was dark and almost chaffed from something having tugged at or pulled at his skin. She reached to touch him there when he suddenly pulled her close before she could react.

"El... honey. I missed you!"

**()()()**

Neal didn't know what made him do it or maybe he didn't want to cause a scene, so he just pulled Elizabeth Burke close and held her tightly against his... Peter's body. She relaxed against him and he felt some of the guilt wash from him if only for a moment. His eyes met with the two agents and his friend over her shoulder as all of them stared at him curiously. She would discover his deceit at some point but he wanted to make her happy until the bad news could be told in a better light. He might be trapped as Peter or he might be rejected and both men lost forever. Nobody knew for certain yet how Knox had pulled everything off for so long when it had taken lots of will for Neal to stay in Peter's form. The tingling from before remained as if his whole body had fallen asleep although technically, this wasn't his body.

"Yes... uhm _the Suit_ is safe and sound. We should go inside... _SUIT_."

Mozzie emphasized the term of endearment he used for Peter to get Neal's attention. He saw Jones and Diana trying their best not to be obvious that he wasn't Peter as they all moved back inside, a confused expression on Agent Kim's face at everything going on. Neal wondered if Kim had been told or not. His head was hurting and he really just wanted to lay down despite the oddness of the situation. Mozzie made some excuse and took the con aside where they couldn't be heard, Elizabeth looking almost curious as to what they were doing. She obviously missed her husband and something in her look made him think of Kate if not Sara.

"_What are you doing? Pretending to be the Suit? Neal..._"

He looked at his friend and cohort in crime, eyes somewhat blurry with exhaustion. It was taking all he had to keep up the pretense of being Peter. Neal was still himself but holding on to life in a body that wasn't his took more energy than he had and the strain would either ease up as his soul took root in Peter's body or he'd disappear as Peter had and both of them would be gone. He didn't know how to fix this, Mozzie coughing to get his attention.

"_I'm trying to do what's best until... El deserves better than this. Better than me. Peter should be here._"

Neal felt a kind of nausea overcome him and he rushed upstairs, everyone turning to see what was going on as he ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him and threw up in the toilet. He leaned over the toilet and dry heaved until his body started to act better. Once the spasms had eased, Neal leaned back and realized his mistake in his thoughts. This was not his body and it would continue to act up on him, the tingling still apparent in the background until something gave one way or another. He wasn't about to let El lose her husband if he could help it as he leaned back against the wall near the toilet and just let himself relax. He suddenly felt as if he had fallen into a vast dark space, something flashing quickly before him making him jump back to wakefulness as he rose shakily to his feet and glanced around. Someone had been there in the darkness. He had felt them but he had seen them if only for a moment. Neal reached to flush the toilet, wiping at his mouth as he moved to the sink to wash his hands and rinse out his mouth. He felt so very tired, the will keeping him in Peter's body taking up more energy than he had to give.

"_Suit?_"

Mozzie's voice whispered loudly outside the bathroom door as Neal opened it up and stumbled out. The little guy caught him mid-step but he didn't fall, leaning on the wall as he got his balance back.

"_Neal... you... you don't look so good. You need to get back to your own body. It's over here if you..._"

They both stopped as they heard footsteps up the stairs and saw a head peek around the corner. It was Elizabeth. Neal tried to act as Peter would but he wasn't sure what to do as he saw her really looking at him. She must suspect something but she just smiled at him in that way that El only had for Peter. Neal felt his face flush slightly, Mozzie looking up at him curiously then back at El.

"_Don't do anything I wouldn't, Suit._"

Neal blinked as Mozzie nodded to them both and left them alone, his friend disappearing into the guest room. Something was up but why would Mozzie leave him alone with Elizabeth?

"Hon... I brought you something for your stomach."

He suddenly noticed she had a glass of water and some tablets. It help if this was his body but it wouldn't hurt to try them. He smiled as sheepishly as he could and nodded as he took the items.

"Thanks, hon. I... Did Jones or Diana tell you anything about what happened?"

Neal was hoping they had discussed with her what happened but the confused expression she gave back made him realize they hadn't.

"Should they have told me something, Peter? You're acting oddly. Does it have to do with Neal?"

He felt his face blanch a bit but finally he nodded, biting on his lip and hoping Peter did the same thing or it would be odd explaining why he was acting like Neal. She didn't seem to notice anything different as she took his arm in hers and they walked towards the guest room that Mozzie had just disappeared into moments before. She paused just outside and looked back at him with a tragic glance.

"He's been like this for atleast 36 hours. Kim said he might be in a very deep coma but nobody's certain. They checked for pulse and breath but can't feel... anything."

She had choked on the comment, her arm squeezing his for comfort as he naturally hugged her back and realized his mistake when Mozzie coughed from the bedside where his body lay. It was odd if anything to see himself from the outside, the tingling growing more evident as they walked towards the bed. Peter was gone, he was stuck in the agent's body and his own body lay there looking like it was merely sleeping. How long would this last before his body died from lack of a soul?

"Peter... honey, you look pale. Take the meds and I'll bring you something to eat. Ok?"

He sensed her drawing closer to kiss him and averted his face this time before looking up at her. Couldn't she sense he wasn't _her_ Peter? El seemed to gaze deeper into his eyes then shrug what he thought must be knowledge of his deceit.

"Mozzie..."

He saw his friend nod just out of eye sight as she left the room and then Neal gave a deep sigh.

"She's bound to find out and why haven't you leaped back into your body yet? You can't be _the Suit_ although it would make for the perfect excuse for a crime."

Neal turned and gave him a frown that must have made Peter's usual expression that much sharper because Mozzie shrank back.

"Fine... don't take advantage but if you think you can keep up this facade in an honest manner, it's not going to work, Neal. _You're_ not Peter."

He knew more than anything he could never be Peter. Neal tried to be good but it wasn't in his nature not to take advantage. He just didn't know any better. Peter could curve his actions a bit but if he was Peter, who curved him? He gazed down at his body and then at his hands, Peter's hands, the tingling still there as he flexed his fingers.

"I'd like to be alone for a bit if possible... Please."

Mozzie looked confused then finally relented.

"I'll be downstairs with Kim. Call me if... you know."

The little guy looked at him awkwardly, Neal realizing that if he were stuck as Peter their relationship would change. Could he be The Suit as Mozzie called him and could he go the straight and narrow. If not, would being himself in Peter's body be any better? He could destroy the man's marriage if not his career with one false move. Neal heard the door shut and slowly ran a hand through his hair. He could feel the difference immediately, his own hair much thicker in comparison if not silkier than Peter's. He found a mirror in the corner of the room and stood before it like a child staring at their face for the first time. Peter Burke stared back and the look was both surprised, angry and frightened all at once. Those honest brown eyes stared back, the hint of blue around the edges only slightly obvious.

"I'm... sorry, Peter. I don't know... I shouldn't be here. You should. You need to come back for El's sake."

He spoke to the reflection quietly, pleading but the voice was all wrong. Peter spoke back only... Neal felt a moment of weakness. A flash of darkness before his eyes and then something else. It was like the feeling in the bathroom. Someone was with him but he didn't know who. He opened his eyes again, not realizing he had closed them but now he stared at his own face in the mirror, a hand reaching around him in the reflection. Neal didn't know how to react as he turned and found himself in darkness again, something cold grasping at his arms and holding him firmly.

_I won't lose... snitch!_

Neal wanted to cry out but something covered his mouth, more cold fingers holding him firmly in the darkness as finally two glittering green eyes appeared before him and he shivered in fear.

_Missed me, Caffrey? I missed you._

Knox was smiling back at him, those green eyes cold as he struggled to escape but was frozen by fear and something holding him where he stood. The darkness was solid, keeping him trapped and silent as those eyes gazed darkly back at him.

_I may not get the body I want, but I will have a body... one way or another._

Suddenly the air seemed to be sucked out of his lungs, Neal struggling to catch his breath but unable to as he pulled in vain against whatever held him. Knox laughed coldly in the background, green eyes growing closer until suddenly something flashed nearby and pushed the crook away from him. Neal could breath again but he was still trapped, held by the darkness, squinting in the gloom as he tried to see what was going on. There was motion but in the darkness it was hard to tell what was going on as two figures struggled nearby. There were some sounds but who Knox was fighting with he couldn't say as he tried to free himself of whatever was holding him and get back to Peter's body. Knox wasn't going to destroy his friend with his presence if he could help it.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was concerned with her husband's behavior. Something felt off but she wasn't sure what. It didn't feel like Knox had returned but something was different about how he had been acting. When she saw Mozzie come downstairs and get caught up talking with Agent Kim, she took the opportunity to go upstairs and see what if anything was going on with Peter. She heard his voice soft and low as she approached the closed guestroom door.

"_I'm... sorry, Peter. I don't know... I shouldn't be here. You should. You need to come back for El's sake._"

She blinked, uncertain what she was hearing as she knocked on the door. There was no response as she quietly opened up the door.

"Peter... hun?"

Elizabeth glanced around the room, Neal still looking as if he were just sleeping on the guestroom bed but no sign of her husband. Maybe she had imagined hearing his voice...

She moved towards Neal's still form, gently brushing a hair from his face and tucking him in when she heard a strangled cry from behind her. El turned to see her husband laying on the floor curled up in a fetal position. She immediately went to his side, gently touching his cheek but he didn't respond.

"Peter... Peter wake up."

He continued to stay curled up, face taut from some kind of pain or reaction to something as she gently slipped his head up onto her lap and held him close. Peter seemed to be struggling with something and suddenly a cold chill came over her as she realized what.

"Peter... fight him honey. I'm here with you. Be strong!"

**()()()**

Neal fought at the invisible hands and bonds that held him, finally remembering the light he had scared the darkness away with when he had found himself in that dark cavern after reading that book. He thought hard about that moment, a new tingling overcoming him as slowly a chorus of shrieks rose around him and the darkness seemed to disperse enough he could see the creatures themselves running away from him as the gloom lifted and he could see where he was. It was a perfect replica of the building this had all started in, the pillars and ancient brickwork obvious in the near daylight he had created. Neal turned towards Knox and his assailant, the person who had saved him and blinked.

_You can't save him or yourself, Fed. He'll just turn on you._

He watched as Knox sat straddled over the semi-transparent form of Peter Burke holding the agent down securely as he seemed to pull the very energy from him making his friend and partner fade even more.

_Peter!_

Knox turned and smiled cruelly back, pulling more energy from the agent as he laughed maniacally into the air.

_You can't stop it, Snitch. Your body will die and your friend will too. Don't worry though... I'll take very good care of his wife and friends._

Neal felt his eyes narrow to mere slits as he started to move towards the figures, Peter's face shaking slightly as he tried to keep him safe even as his own soul was being taken. Neal ignored the agent, his eyes on Knox as he felt words form upon his tongue and grow in volume. They made no sense to him and it was nothing he could remember reading in the book but suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and he saw It beside him. She was whispering the words, her face that of Kate now as she walked with the young man and slowly approached Knox and Peter.

_**WHV'THE EYHR'GHF...**_

The rest was more gibberish he heard escape from him as the darkness swirled and coalesced and his mouth spoke with a will of its own or maybe it was her whispering that made him speak. He felt no fear and she gently urged him forward as he continued to speak the words and saw the shadows which had held him take hold of Knox like living prison bars. The darkness didn't touch Peter, the agent laying still and very see-through now, eyes shut. Neal wanted to pull him out of the tempest but It held him in its grip and those words grew and rose out of him like a great poem or monologue upon the stage. There was a power there that tingled within and around him and out with each syllable until finally she stood before him and smiled as Kate might have.

_You really are quite the pretty thing... such potential._

He blinked back seeing what might be emotion in her face; its face as it let go of him and he felt the energy start to leave him as she merged into the darkness and Knox and they were suddenly gone. Neal felt a weakness overcome him but he fought it to go to Peter's side and take the agent's hand in his own. There was little left as he tried to push some life into his friend and felt his own powers fade as the light began to dim and gray.

_Peter..._

Brown eyes stared up at him from a distance it seemed, the color barely scene through the faux scene of broken gray cement below them. Peter's lips were moving but he couldn't hear anything.

_Peter... what are you trying to say? Don't give up! Please..._

Neal felt something warm and wet in his eyes but he didn't reach up to wipe them as he continued to hold onto Peter's hand desperate to keep his friend with him. The agent kept trying to talk, his lips moving as Neal squinted to see in the dying light. Peter was saying "_Hold on_" just before everything went black.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was holding her husband in her arms when he suddenly went limp against her shoulder. She panicked uncertain what to do as she shook him gently.

"Peter? Peter wake up. Peter!"

She cried out, kissing his lips hoping for some reaction when he suddenly gasped, his lips reaching for hers and she knew he was back. Brown eyes flickered open and looked back up at her with a tired smile.

"El... hun?"

He looked confused a moment, eyes searching the room as if he wasn't sure where he was. Peter sat up on his own, a wince as he did so and turned his eyes towards the bed where Neal still lay as if he were sleeping. El wasn't sure what was going on but he hugged her close, kissing her again before making a move to his feet.

"You should stay sitting. I'll call the others..."

Peter shook his head, his eyes pleading silently with her.

"I have to see that Neal's ok, El."

**()()()**

Mozzie heard sounds overhead after he'd noticed Elizabeth Burke trying to be coy about going upstairs. It was her home so she had the right but he knew that she wanted to find out why "Peter" wasn't acting like himself. He saw Kim looking at him curiously, their card game abating while they listened and he noticed both Jones and another agent who had come to take over for Diana while she went to do work on the case at the office with Hughes glanced at them curiously. This other agent wasn't in the know like everyone else but he had been available with no questions asked to help guard the Burkes from whatever threat Hughes and Jones had given him. Kim was in the know but he was zen about it, something Mozzie liked the more he got to know the Asian Suit.

"_Should we go up and check what's going on?_"

Kim asked him quietly as Mozzie saw that look in everyone's eye of curiosity but he was afraid to find out for himself. He shook his head but a part of him sensed someone needed to go upstairs if only to help with the realization that Elizabeth would feel when she found out Neal was her husband now.

There were more sounds overhead and something that sounded like more than one voice, maybe three talking quietly. Mozzie stood up and headed for the stairs before anyone could say anything.

**()()()**

Peter stumbled towards the bed with El helping him as he sat in a proffered chair and slumped against its frame. Holding his wife's hand in his left he reached to grasp Neal's in his right. The young man still looked like he was sleeping but Peter knew better. He was vaguely aware that he had been replaced and Neal had taken his place but he had been ok with it so long as Knox had been kept at bay. Knox was gone for good. It was evident when IT had come to help them. Whatever powers that be were in charge of helping Knox originally had come back 10 fold to take back when he had corrupted.

Neal didn't move but he had to be there, here somewhere. Peter thought as positively as he could about how he felt about his partner and charge. Neal was a pain at time but he was a good friend. He didn't want to lose him much as hated to admit it. El hugged him, her hand still holding his as they continued to stare and hope that Neal would return to them. Peter turned when he heard a cough and found Mozzie standing in the doorway staring at them curiously.

"Suit... uhm what are YOU doing?"

Peter didn't understand what was up for a moment then remembered that Neal had been him. Mozzie didn't know he was back.

"I'm hugging my wife and waiting for Neal to show up. He's late."

His voice was testy but he was worried, Mozzie walking closer to the two as he stood beside him and stared into his eyes. He saw a surprised look back as Mozzie realized what was up.

"So you are. It's not like him to be late. I don't... sense him."

Peter nodded, his mind feeling around the room with senses he wouldn't have thought to use before but there was nothing. He had the feeling Elizabeth was doing the same, her hand squeezing his as she gave a worried sigh.

"You don't think..."

The two men looked between the other and it was almost in unison they shook heads at the silent comment.

"I'm pretty sure _He's_ gone. Neal should be here though."

Peter spoke, looking at the little guy who seemed to be walking the room as if divining for water.

"I'm turning the pages as fast as I can but I can't find the page I'm looking for."

Mozzie was referencing the book in his mind from memory, Peter nodding as he felt a growing frustration at not being able to help his partner. If Neal didn't come back soon, his body would eventually die. He knew that much. He felt soft lips brush his cheek and turned to see El staring at him.

"You're sure he was with you? Could he have showed up somewhere else?"

They all turned to look at the other and then it hit him. Neal was lost. Peter gave a silent curse and nodded.

"The construction site. We need everyone up here to help."

Mozzie nodded, going to the door and pausing when two heads peeked around. It was Jones and Kim, a sheepish look on both of their faces.

"Figured something was going on. Sounds like you're back boss. What's the plan?"

Peter smiled, Kim nodding his assent as they prepared to get Neal and his body back in one piece.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Yes, the roller coaster is coming to the end of the ride. Figured I'd end it here until I can finish the next chapter soon. My apologies for dragging this along but work and PC issues were a big factor this time around. Not able to finish NaNoWriMo this year but that's ok. I have more stories for WC planned. :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**(Chapter 16)**

It was already dark when they arrived at the construction site. Jones had called ahead to Hughes on Peter's word to get permission to enter the site. Hughes had insisted on talking to Peter, asking any number of questions until he understood what was going on and knew his agent was definitely back.

"_Find Caffrey, Burke. Bring him back if you have to pay Charon himself to ferry you across to ship his butt back!_"

Peter smiled at the reference but hoped it wouldn't come to that to find Neal. Hopefully the con was in the last place they'd seen on the other side. It only made sense if that was where Knox had his power source that he'd have taken them there. Peter had somehow come back to where his body was at home but Neal was trapped in that building unable to escape for some reason. Atleast that was the hope.

The three agents carried Caffrey's body into the building while Mozzie quietly followed along with the occasional outburst of worry that they'd drop his friend and backseat delegation. Elizabeth insisted on coming along for support and Diana met them at the building site.

"Nobody will be bothering us boss. All the crews are gone and the construction head told us they won't be back until tomorrow. We've got the night if anything."

Peter nodded grimly at her uncertain what they needed to do as they carefully lay Neal's body on the floor. His wife had brought a blanket and sleeping bag along, the con's body laid upon the knapsack with the blanket covering him for warmth. There was still no obvious pulse or breath even as they all seemed to hope for some sign the young man would return to them. So far the consultant had shown no sign of waking, his face in a peaceful repose as if he were merely sleeping. His body continued to feel warm and alive despite the lack of life in it.

"Is there anything more we should be doing? Mozzie?"

Elizabeth looked at him as she spoke then at the older con man who seemed to be deep in thought. He perked up as she called his name, jumping a bit as if he had been far away, her voice bringing him back to the present.

"Just scanning the area. I don't..."

He paused, hands reaching up to pull his glasses off then on again after doing a quick wipe on his shirt hem. Mozzie seemed to be listening to something nobody else could hear but Peter figured the little guy knew something they didn't if Mozz had the book up in his head. He still hadn't seen this book only hearing about it in reference to what Knox had planned. The agent wiped at his face tiredly, pacing some around the large empty space. He was glancing at the pillars and their designs when something occurred to him.

"Mozz... did you notice anything odd about these pillars?"

The con turned to look at him a moment as if uncertain what he was saying. Peter glanced around until he found a staircase leading upwards to the next floor and quickly ran up it before anyone could say anything. He gazed down at the pillars from the next floor up and waved for Mozzie to join him. The con looked dubious as he finally made his way to where the agent was standing and looked down.

"I don't see what pillars have to do with... ah."

Mozzie's voice trailed off before he slapped the agent on the back to Peter's surprise and gave out a little whoop of excitement.

"For a Suit you really have an eye. I can't believe I missed that detail; Pentagram with the pillars as the five points..."

The con looked excited now as he seemed to map something out with a slight gesticulation over the air and then smiled.

"I think I see a bit of a design in the floor under the dust. Maybe if we clean it up we'll see some results. Thanks Peter."

The agent blinked but left it as a compliment that the con called him by his name as Mozzie went into delegation mode again and he nodded for his crew to follow what the little guy said.

**()()()**

It was a good hour or so before they had the floor nearly swept clean. Diana and Jones had gone out for supplies when they found no brooms or such on the site, Mozzie telling them how and what to do with very little eye rolling on both sides. Finally the area was clear and Mozz ran back upstairs to gaze down at their handiwork. He gave a thumbs up to everyone's relief as he ran back down and coughed dramatically for attention or maybe it was his dust allergies acting up.

"I think I know how to get Neal back but it's going to require some help from all of you Suits. We need to move him to the middle first..."

Peter nodded his head to the other agents as they gently pulled Neal on the sleeping bag over to the center of the pentagram he had discovered. Once they had the young man where he needed to be, Mozzie pointed at Diana and then at the front most pillar. She gazed at him with arms slightly crossed over her chest until he spoke.

"Lady Suit, would you please move to the front most pillar and stand there."

She gave him an annoyed look but Peter nodded to her to obey as she finally shrugged and moved over to the far most pillar. Once Mozzie was happy where she was standing, he assigned Jones next to the left most pillar, Kim to the right most and then Peter to one of the lower pillars with Mozzie looking around before he walked to each person and told them what to do as he complimented the situation.

"Perfect Quintet if I could say so."

Everyone looked at him confused until he moved to the last pillar and stood. Peter wondered what spell he was going to cast when Mozzie spoke again.

"Think about Neal and what you like best about him. Think of him as he was before all of this happened."

Everyone nodded uncertainly, Peter seeing the faces of his crew and wife who stood on the outside of the pentagram. She was watching curiously but seemed to be thinking about something, maybe Neal or maybe something else but her eyes moved to the still form in the middle and back to him again. He knew she was worried for them both as Mozzie moved to his position and seemed to speak in a garbled low tone. It sounded like the voices on the other side he'd often heard when captured by Knox but Mozzie kept on chanting without yelling or getting too frenzied until a kind of buzz entered the room. It was slight at first but slowly energy could be felt and he knew something was happening. A very light streak of something seemed to weave its path first from Diana then to Kim, Peter, Mozzie, Jones and back to Diana. He could see the streak of energy and feel it as if they were under a large Tesla coil. The room absolutely hummed with energy while Mozzie continued to rant quietly, calmly as Peter watched the light show progress. He observed the flow of energy as it moved from person to person in the pentagram and each began to react to the flow. Mozzie seemed to sense that and called out.

"DON'T MOVE! Stay where you are and keep still!"

The agent watched as everyone complied, Mozzie keeping with his low chanting until something new occurred. A dark figure moved from the far right towards the group from the shadows. Peter had a terrible feeling suddenly but Mozzie seemed to understand, holding up a hand towards him as he continued his chanting.

**()()()**

_Peter?_

_PETER?_

_Anyone? HELLO?_

His voice was fading into the darkness, a thought more than anything as he felt the blackness pull him deeper into its depths.

_Peter..._

He was slipping further away when he felt... no sensed a familiar presence.

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dreamed before. _

He looked up or atleast what felt like up in this place of nothingness and saw a dimly glowing figure. They started to glow brighter after a bit as if from within and soon he felt an almost relieved smile pass over his lips, if he still had any form at all.

_Mozzie?_

His voice was so tiny, his thoughts so far away like a whispered word on the wind and yet the figure heard him and nodded as they held out a glowing hand towards him.

_We are all visitors to this time, this place. We are just passing through. Our purpose here is to observe, to learn, to grow, to love... and then we return home._

He felt more of the smile curve his lips this time and reached for the hand, seeing himself begin to come back to solidness as the light passed into him and everything went white.

**()()()**

Peter watched the dark figure cautiously before he saw its eyes turn and stare towards him; They were blue. The agent blinked in surprise, opening his mouth to call out but as suddenly as the figure appeared they vanished making Peter want to run to where he last saw them. Mozzie kept up his chanting from only a few yards away, the other agents continuing to stand in their places and Elizabeth on the side watching and waiting. Peter felt antsy, the beam of energy more obvious now like a bright laser beam enveloping the group. His eyes moved to the still figure of his partner, friend and charge in the middle of the pentagram willing something to happen. Neal had to come back or he was going to yank his conman soul back from the darkness if he had to bribe Charon.

"Stop mucking up my chanting with your negativity, Suit."

Mozzie barely said those words as he continued back into his chanting seamlessly making the agent smirk slightly. Positive thoughts... he could try it. Uhm... The first time Neal was in his home. He was upset if not worried that the young man would con his wife into something but he knew Neal wasn't a violent man. El had taken to him immediately, as had Satchmo and still remained loyal to him when Neal did wrong. The con had his issues and problems with impulse control but he was a good person underneath it all. He tried to do good even when he did wrong.

"Better."

Peter gave a slight chuckle, Mozzie continuing his chanting yet again as if he had never stopped to quip. The beam of energy was still bright but there seemed to be something keeping it from growing to full strength.

"Diana..."

Peter called across the room, initiating a slight scowl from Mozzie.

"Yeah Boss?"

She looked curiously at him, shifting her weight slightly as she stood by her pillar.

"Remember when Neal went to help with the Jennings' case?"

He waited for her to respond and then saw a big grin on her face as she nodded back.

"Yeah... Caffrey came to my rescue."

She uncrossed her arms and looked thoughtful about something Peter could only imagine. They'd never told him everything that had happened that evening but he'd been assured it was nothing more than talk. He watched the beam and saw it brighten up as Jones joined in.

"He definitely has a way of making you feel better about yourself."

The agent was grinning from ear to ear, some memory of Neal's friendship coming to mind as the beam grew even brighter. He wondered if anyone else saw it. He heard a low cough and turned to see Mozzie staring at him.

"Keep it going, Suit."

Peter smiled as he kept the talk up, everyone passing a story around about Neal and his effect on them in a positive way. He started to realize just how much Neal had not only changed his life but his co-workers' and wife's. El had more stories he had only inklings about but it made him happy to know the young man had been there for her just like family.

"I think... we're at full capacity, Suits. Let's hope it's enough."

**()()()**

The glowing form kept quoting at him and their touch seemed to grow more and more real as his hand held theirs. He was coming back to himself, the whiteness of the space blinding him as the darkness had. The light increased and finally...

He heard a low beating sound, a ticking of a clock winding up slowly at first then more quickly before evening out to a regular rhythm. It echoed quietly like a gentle metronome within the darkness he suddenly found himself in. He didn't feel fear, a calmness washing over him before he heard a slight gentle sound of air. Someone was breathing, quietly at first and finally the darkness increased and he felt his lips part and someone gasped.

_Voice 1: Neal? _

_Voice 2: I think he's waking up..._

_Voice 3: Neal... we're right here. Come on buddy._

He wasn't sure who was talking but the voices seemed familiar to him. His mind felt a bit off, memory fuzzy as to what had happened. He strained against the darkness and heavy feeling holding him back. Suddenly the room was bright, well bright for him so he closed his eyes again and felt the darkness return. Someone squeezed his shoulder while someone else held his hand in theirs and he knew who was there. He fought to stay awake, the darkness pushed aside as he squinted up into two familiar faces.

**()()()**

Peter felt the hum of the energy from everyone. Their thoughts, happy as they were, of Caffrey had made the light brighter.

"Pretty isn't it, Suit? Only you and I can see it. Oh and maybe your wife. The other agents haven't been where we were so they won't have the sight."

Peter nodded at the little guy vaguely as he turned to his wife who did seem to notice the light, her blue eyes staring at the beam as she moved closer. Slowly their eyes met and he saw another brighter light in hers that had nothing to do with what was going on. He felt a smile on his lips as she winked back at him and then everyone turned as a flash of something bright filled the center of the space where Caffrey was, blinding them all a moment. The agent was tossed back against his pillar, spilling onto his butt and hitting his head lightly on the cement post. He couldn't see for a moment but when everything finally cleared, he saw everyone else was down as well, his wife slowly rising up off the ground as did Diana, Jones and Kim.

"Mozzie? What the heck just happened?"

He turned to find the little guy slumped against the floor as he moved over to find out how he was. Mozz was breathing, face twitching a bit as he finally sat up and looked around. Peter jumped back surprised by the little guy's sudden movement.

"Did he come back, Suit?"

Mozzie was already getting up to his feet, everyone else following suit as they moved towards the middle of the room and the still form of Neal Caffrey. Elizabeth gently brushed hair from the young man's face, holding one of his hands and smiling up at everyone.

"I feel a pulse!"

There was a unified sigh of relief, Jones pulling out his cell to call Hughes and give him the good news as Peter moved closer and knelt beside his friend and partner. He thought he saw the young man's face twitch, a hint of movement indicating he was coming to life again. Mozzie leaned over and spoke softly.

"Neal?"

The little guy glanced nervously down at his friend, one hand feeling at his neck and smiling as the young man gave a gasp for air, lips parting a moment before relaxing again. El reached down and kissed Neal's forehead.

"I think he's waking up..."

His wife looked excited, continuing to hold Neal's hand in hers as Peter gave a gentle squeeze to the young man's other shoulder. He saw Neal's face twitch some and kept his hand on his friend as he watched the young man's eyes start to slowly open up.

"Neal... we're right here. Come on buddy."

Diana crouched beside them as did Kim and Jones, everyone waiting for the young man to finally wake up. They were rewarded with a quick glance up of blue eyes rapidly shut with a slight hiss of pain before they opened up again and stayed open. A communal sigh of relief filled the quiet space and everyone smiled down at him as Peter patted Neal on the shoulder.

"Welcome back."

Neal smiled up at him finally, eyes moving around and finally seeming to focus on the group before a curious look took the place of the smile.

"Why am I on the floor and why is everyone looking at me? Peter... El... Mozz?"

He seemed generally confused by the situation as Peter helped him sit up and Neal gave a little cough to clear his throat. Diana moved over to a pack they'd left to the side and brought back a bottle of water and a granola bar. Neal took them thankfully as he continued to look befuddled by everyone's concern.

"I'm ok... really. I just don't see why everyone's looking at me like I just came home from afar. Did I miss something?"

Neal seemed to finally take in the fact they weren't at June's, the Burke home or the Bureau as reality began to sink in. Peter wondered how much he had forgotten about everything and why Neal's memories were so fuzzy when his own had been clear about the situation.

"You did come back but it's ok now, Neal. You're in safe hands now."

El squeezed his hand, a soft smile on her face and shininess to her eyes.

"We're happy you're back, Neal. Remember that."

He nodded still looking a bit uncertain where he'd been as Mozzie coughed and drew his attention to the bespectacled con.

"You're sure you're you, right?"

Neal blinked back but finally nodded back as if he understood.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Mozzie looked about to nod then stopped as if confused by something but shook his head with a smile. Peter was feeling nothing negative so it must be Neal. Knox had been taken away to some other place where he couldn't hurt them again. Atleast that was what he had sensed, the memories starting to fade of what had happened as he thought about the moment.

"Peter?"

He looked at the younger man, a sudden feeling of worry coming over him. Things felt too perfect but he was content to think that things were right. Neal was looking at him with those sparkling blue eyes that seemed so innocent and hopefully still were.

"What is it Neal?"

He mussed the young man's hair and watched his partner make a face.

"I want to go home."

Peter smiled and nodded as he put a gentle hand on Neal's shoulder.

"Sure."

**()()()**

Neal didn't want to inconvenience the Burkes any more than the events of the past month or so had already done but Peter insisted on watching him much to his chagrin. He was fine. Knox was gone and he was here again but his memory still felt spotty in places mostly why Peter wanted to watch him. El agreed to help making the con feel more guilty which was far he knew from their friendly intentions. June thought it was great fun to have them staying with her, opening up an extra room just for Peter and El much to Neal's displeasure. He wanted to have them here but at the same time he didn't. Maybe it was just the way he was and his like of privacy or maybe it was something else bothering him.

"Neal?"

He hadn't heard the knocking on the door, June's voice piping through the wooden structure as he stood up and moved to open it. She was looking up at him with a motherly smile, gently grasping his arm with her hand.

"I'm so glad you're better. Did you need anything before I go to bed? I was going to make some tea if you're interested."

Her voice trailed off but he shook his head with his own friendly smile. She hadn't seen the worse of what was going on but he felt guilty nonetheless.

"Thank you June but I'm good. I'll see you in the morning?"

She nodded, giving him a peck on the cheek before leaving him alone. Neal closed the door and leaned against it, slipping down to the floor to sit and slump against the wooden panel tiredly.

"Finally..."

He closed his eyes and sat there on the cool wooden floor boards, his thin pajamas not enough to keep the coldness away as he relaxed. He felt a hand on his shoulder suddenly and woke up with a start, staring around the room and then at his shoulder. Nobody was there but he had felt the ghostly touch of a hand. It had to be a dream, his mind still getting over the last month or so of everything that had happened because of Knox. He was about to get up when someone knocked quietly on the door.

"Neal?"

It was Peter's voice, Neal pulling himself up to this feet and opening the door again. The agent stood there staring back at him with one hand behind his head scratching nervously at the back of his head. Without a word he stepped aside and the agent slipped in as he closed the door again. Peter glanced around the room a moment and then back at him.

"Just uhm... wondered if you had a beer on you."

He looked at the younger man with a chagrined expression, cheeks flushed slightly as Neal nodded and moved to the fridge in his small kitchette.

"I think there's still an imported one from the last time you visited."

Peter nodded back with a slightly uncomfortable look like a man trying to say something he wasn't comfortable saying. Neal grabbed a glass from the cabinet and popped a bottle of wine which he poured into it before they both went to sit on the sofa.

"Something on your mind, Peter?"

He watched the agent take a long pull of the beer, close his eyes and then finally open them again and nod.

"Knox... considering everything that's happened... I want to believe he's gone."

Neal blinked back but nodded, taking a large sip of wine before replacing the glass on the coffee table and leaning back. He thought about the odd feeling from just moments earlier but wondered if he should say anything.

"I'm back, Peter. I don't... think he's coming back. She... It told me so. I saw him taken away."

He suddenly felt the need to move. Neal rose and walked over to the terrace doors which were currently shut and stared through the thin drapes to the darkness outside. It was after 10 PM, closer to 11 as he tried not to think about what he had seen on the other side. All the things he had seen were far from pleasant and it wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder, a firm yet gentle grip he realized maybe things were back to normal for once. Peter was standing beside him nodding his head.

"I don't remember much but I think I know what you mean. (pausing he glanced back at the main door.) El's sleeping in the guest room as peaceful as she did before all of this. Maybe it really _is_ over."

The two men were quiet a moment, eyes looking out at the night beyond the door before Peter gave a little cough and gently patted Neal on the shoulder.

"I should probably go back and make sure El is ok. Goodnight Neal, and thank you."

He blinked uncertain what to think of the comment as the agent started for the door and he followed.

"Peter?"

The agent paused with an enigmatic smile on his face before opening the door and Neal watched him disappear down the darkened hallway of June's home. He nodded back as he closed the door and locked it. Spotty as his memory was he knew why the agent was thanking him although the feeling good as it was made him want to blush like a little boy, a laugh escaping his lips. He walked over to his bed, turning off lights along the way until the room was bathed in nothing but a soft glow from the windows and skylight above. Neal glanced up through the frosted glass at what moonlight he could see and sighed, eyes closing as he relaxed. Someone gently brushed at his hair as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_You really are a pretty one._

**(The End)**

**Author's Note****: **_OMG it's done! I keep thinking I could add more but for the story as it is, it's done. Anyone interested in a sequel or such? Let me know. I have some other stories I'm tempted to start and hopefully they won't take so long to update. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
